A For Ashes
by MockingClove
Summary: Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A. CLOSED SYOC!
1. A For Ashes: Prologue

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Sunlight creeps through the curtains and spreads across the pale floorboards as a young girl pulls her leather jacket over her shoulders. She stares at herself in her mirror, checking out every detail of her body, staring at the word 'class' written in joint writing across her grey shirt.

She carefully picks up her thin, golden necklace and places it over her head, a small heart fit with a purple bead hanging down her chest.

"Olivia, get down here!"

She quickly spins and stares through the empty doorway, sighing at the yelling voice of her mother. She stumbles out onto the staircase and down the steps, leaving her face to face once she gets to the front door.

"Your copies are packed into your bag along with your pencil case. Lunch consists of an apple and a sandwich. Buy yourself water," her mother spits out quickly, no stumbling on her words. "The school rang and said to head to the office. There they will give you instructions on how to proceed."

Olivia swipes her bright purple bag up from the ground and pulls the straps around her arms.

"Is that a leather jacket?!" her mother shrieks. Her daughter nods, pushing past her and out the door. "Get back here and change! You are leaving with Ryan together as a proud family!"

"Speaking of myself..." a voice whispers. Olivia immediately halts on the steps outside her home and turns around to see her brother at the top of the staircase with his illuinous green hair glowing.

"Oh my god..." his mother mutters. "What did you do to your hair?!"

"Dyed it last night. Thought you'd like it," Ryan replies, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing. As her distracted mother rages on, Olivia sneaks away through her garden filled with roses and daises, in between two large hedges and out onto the street. The road is empty, nothing but frozen cars lined up. She quickly takes a left turn down the pathway, ready to face her first day.

As she passes through the neighbourhood and into the streets of the small village, people begin to flood from every inch of the city. Teenagers, nowhere to be found. Just busy adults back to work, piling into offices and restaurants.

She turns around the left corner of the main street filled with cafes and clothing shops to see the gigantic school. 'Rosewood High' slapped across the face of it. Very few students walking in with their schoolbags hanging from their backs. She takes in a deep breath and walks across the lifeless road.

She steps up onto the pathway and she watches as a small girl with dark red hair steps out of a white car onto the sidewalk. She shuts the door behind her and the car speeds off, leaving Olivia and the girl alone together.

"Hi," Olivia begins, but by the time the word slips from her mouth the girl is speeding down the pathway towards the doors of the school. Olivia follows a few meters behind her, up the wide steps and into the quietness of the school.

"New student?" she hears off to the right. She looks around and watches as the same girl nods her head, some sort of staff member smiling and directing her into a library of some sort.

Olivia walks across the marble floor towards the woman.

"New student?" the woman asks.

"Yeah. Just moved here from Colorado. The school seems pretty sweet," Olivia chirps, the woman smiling back at her.

"Right, well I am Ms. Finn, just so you know. I'm an English teacher in the school," the woman replies. "Head on into the library here and sit down at the table beside that girl."

Olivia steps inside the warm, cosy library, staring at the gigantic shelves filled with all sorts of books. She looks down at tons of empty tables, managing to spot the same red-haired girl again. She pulls her backpack off and drops it under the table, sitting down in a chair in front of her.

"Hello!" she pipes. "My name is Olivia. Yours?"

The girl sighs, props herself up on the chair and gulps. "Cassie. Just moved here from-"

"Colorado."

Both of the girls stare at each other in confusion, Olivia letting out a giggle afterwards.

"You're from Colorado too?" she asks, Cassie nodding after. "Awesome!"

"You know what's really awesome? How you two girls look. Now _that's_ awesome."

They both spin their heads and stare at a tall boy wearing a black jacket fit with spiked white hair, so white it's almost blinding to them. He grins, sitting down in an empty chair beside both of the girls and stretches out his arms, letting out an unrealistic yawn.

"Get acting classes, douche," snaps Cassie, Olivia widening her eyes and looking at her in shock.

"Well aren't you a serious one," the boy replies. "Name is Jaxon. You can call me Jax. Better off getting to know names before we start a little rant."

"Well the name is Cassie, and it's not a rant. Just don't try and flirt with two women like that-"

"Not flirting. It's called having fun," he replies. "Anyway, your name?"

"Olivia. Nice to meet you," she replies, her voice no longer jolly in tone. "Let's hope you don't cause any other fights in this school."

A cough fills the air and all three of their heads spin to face Ms. Finn, her long black hair dangling down her shoulders. She steps forward and taps her pen against the table.

"Considering all three of you are a day late to the start of school, most of the lockers have been filled. Fortunately, I have found three lockers all beside each other in one of the rooms for you to have. Follow me."

Olivia and Cassie stare at Jax in disgust, not believing they have to spend even more time with him, now for the rest of the year. Ms. Finn escorts them through the quiet hallways past the classrooms filled with teachers lecturing students and she stops at a set of open lockers, three of them.

"I already have your books inside," Ms. Finn says pulling back the door on one of them revealing the stacks. "Your timetables are in here too. At the end of this period, head to whatever class is next on your schedule and your teachers will help you settle in! Follow the other students once the bell rings for lunch and they'll bring you to the canteen. Start to get your bags packed now." She hastily walks away down the hallway and around the corner, her high heels stomping against the hard ground.

"I've got history first," says Olivia.

Cassie's eyes open up wide. "Me too! Room five, right?" Olivia nods and she squeals in excitement.

"Looks like you're both in luck, because it seems as though I'm in history in room five too," Jax adds, a grin spreading across his face. "Looks like you haven't got rid of me yet."

"You should hang out with us at lunch!" Olivia exclaims, Cassie tapping on her shoulder with her mouth wide open.

"Seems like red hair doesn't like me that much," replies Jax. "Do I speak too much? I promise I don't bite.."

"I'm always one for second chances. Let's start on a new leaf," says Olivia. "Come on Cass, we don't want to have grudges on the first day."

"Fine!" says Cassie. "But try to steer clear of using your rude attitude next time."

The trio exchange phone numbers, and within seconds after preparing their books in their lockers, a buzz rings through the air. A light flashes in Olivia's leather jacket and she pulls out her phone.

"Incoming text.." she mutters, tapping around on the screen. 'Unknown' fills the space for the name of the sender and she looks at it in confusion. A small box filled with words spreads across the screen and she reads the message slowly.

 ** _Don't make grudges on the first day; you're a smart girl. But don't make 'friendships' on the first day, dumb girl. -A_**

She powers off her mobile phone and shoves it back into her pocket. Unimpressed, she flashes her eyelashes and tilts her head up. She glares at Jax, folding her arms.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't play dumb," replies Olivia. "I know you sent me that message!"

"What message?" he asks.

"That message signed by 'A!' she shouts back.

"And who is 'A'?" he asks.

"Good question."

All three of them spin around and stare at a tall boy shaking his short dark brown hair, looking at them with his rich eyes of the same color. He raises his hand and gives a small wave, chuckling after.

"Josh?" says Cassie. "Oh my goodness. It's been quite a while!"

"Indeed," he replies, squeezing in between Jax and Olivia.

"Uh, both our parents are friends. We met at a few dinner parties and things like that," explains Cassie as Olivia and Jax exchange looks with him. He gives a small nod.

"And now it's my time to explain some stuff, especially that text message."

"You sent that message?" Olivia asks.

"Yep. Heard it the moment you gave out your numbers," he replies.

"And what did you mean by 'A'? Was it just to confuse me?" asks Olivia.

"Not exactly," he says. "I'm guessing none of you have heard of that incident five years ago with the four girls here in Rosewood." All three of them look at one another, Olivia shrugging.

"Apparently four girls who joined this exact highschool got mysterious text messages from A. But they weren't just ordinary messages, they were threatening ones.. People were murdered, kidnapped and tortured all from this 'A' person. Police reports say they found out who was behind it all and they were locked up, but the family of that person were too ashamed to let the public know who it was, not even their gender."

"And what happened to the girls?" asks Cassie.

"The girls got over it all and fled from the town once they graduated from highschool, never to be seen again.. Don't get too frightened if you get any more messages. Students around here prank people with them like no tomorrow!"

A loud bell rings throughout the hallways and shuffling feet stomp against the ground.

"Nice campfire story, but we need to get to class," says Jax. "I hope you have a wonderful, _wonderful_ day!"

* * *

 ** _Hot new student = new meat to feast on. -A_**

"Is that a phone I see?"

Olivia immediately shoots her head upwards and stares at Mrs. Hogg, her old history teacher.

"Uh.." she begins to tremble.

"First day. Your first and final warning. If I see it out in class again, I'm keeping it for the rest of the week," Mrs. Hogg spits out. She quickly slides the phone into her pocket and her teacher walks up to the blackboard, scribbling down paragraphs down in chalk.

"Was it another A?" Cassie whispers from the seat beside. Olivia nods.

"I didn't even give my phone number to anyone else," she replies. "The only person who knows it is your boyfriend, and he sent me something quite rude."

"Boyfriend?!" Cassie squeals. "I told you, he's a friend! I only met him a few times over dinner and that was it!"

Olivia laughs. "Sure. But anyway, he wants me to meet him at room eleven at lunch. He called me hot.."

"I know Josh quite well. He'd never call a stranger hot," replies Cassie.

"So you do know him well, eh? But I thought you said you only met him a few times," says Olivia. Frustrated, Cassie sighs and Olivia giggles.

"Do I hear whispering?!" screams Mrs. Hogg. Immediately, they both snatch their pens up from their desks and begin to write down sentences about World War II, but her thoughts go wild the moment she feels another vibration in her pocket.

She quickly slides her hand across her phone inside her pocket and taps the screen, the buzzing and the vibrations stopping immediately. She scans the room, staring at Mrs. Hogg and the other students. No one alert. Everyone with their heads down, writing down the information.

She peers her head down under her desk and reads the message across the screen.

 ** _U r ugly. u r the type of new girl id love to drown in the toilets. ur hair looks like shit. -A_**

"What was it this time?" whispers Cassie.

Olivia nods her head and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Nothing."

The hands on the clock slowly turn as Olivia's hands begin to pain. Little did she think of the work she'd be doing on the first day of a new school. In fact, she thought it would be a day of sitting around, doing nothing. She stares at the clock, her mind completely blank, but she flashes back to reality the moment the school bell rings.

"Have that homework done for tomorrow or you get detention!" screams Mrs. Hogg.

"Wait, what homework?" Olivia asks to Cassie, within seconds the class is empty.

"Hurry up and pack your bag! We need to follow the others to get to the canteen before we get lost," says Cassie. "And also, where is douche-pants?"

Olivia lets out a laugh and she squashes her notes into her bag. She quickly pulls it over her shoulders and acoss her back, following Cassie out into the hallway. Briefly, they catch glimpse of a pair of shoes dash around the corner.

"Must be that way," Cassie says storming forward.

Suddenly, Olivia's phone rumbles again. She tuts, yanking the phone out of her pocket, tapping the screen and reading the message.

 ** _What's 4 + 15? Meet me there now or pay the consequences, hottie. -A_**

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll meet you there," says Olivia.

"What? You can't ditch me now. I could get lost!" exclaims Cassie, but by the second she turns around, Olivia is out of sight, already around a corner.

Four and fifteen. All she can think of is nineteen. Room number nineteen.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten..." she whispers to herself as she passes the classrooms. She comes to an intersection in the halls and takes a left, passing doors fifteen, sixteen and seventeen.

She comes to a stop at nineteen and embraces the silence. She peeks through the glass on the door and scans around, trying to spot anyone.

"It was Josh."

She spins around in horror coming face to face with a thin, blonde boy with piercing blue eyes.

"I heard him, uh... whispering with some guys and.." he gulps, staring into her eyes. "He.. and his friends were just pranking you. They said they weren't going to show up and let you wait here for no one. They're jerks!"

"And you are?" asks Olivia.

"Liam. I'm in your same class year so we might be in a few classes with each other if we're lucky- oh, uh.."

"Well, thank you for telling me anyway. I appreciate it!" pipes Olivia, passing Liam "I'll see you whenever I see you again. Bye."

* * *

"And that's exactly what happened," says Olivia, placing her bag under the desk.

"Josh wouldn't have done that. He's not that mean," replies Cassie.

"I don't know.." says Olivia. "Something about the way this Ryan dude said it made him seem genuine. Besides, where is Jax?"

They both look around at their surroundings, crowds of students in every spot of the canteen. Laughing, chatting, some even throwing food at one another. Happy that they're back with their friends while the two girls sit lonely on their own.

"I don't know what is up with Jax, but I see Josh," says Olivia, pointing off in the distance. "I'm going to confront him."

"Don't!" squeals Cassie, dropping the apple from her hand and clutching Olivia's wrist.

"Why not?" asks Olivia. "He can't do anything.."

"If you confront him, he'll be bitching to his parents about me, and then his parents and mine will be bickering," Cassie blubbers. "You just can't."

Once again, her phone begins to vibrate. She pulls it from her pocket and sighs, tapping the screen and staring at the message.

 _ **Are you sure that he is the one you're looking for? Search harder. -A**_

She glances up and stares at him, chatting away with a bunch of his friends while he munches away at a chocolate bar. Puzzled and conflicted, she turns and taps Cassie on the shoulder.

"How did he know we were speaking about him?"

"As he said, lots of people are using 'A' as a joke. It could be anyone," mumbles Cassie chewing her apple.

"Yes, but I only gave _him_ my phone number. No one else knows it," replies Olivia.

She pulls out her phone and flicks through the messages, various thoughts running through her head. All she begins to think about is getting through the rest of the day and getting home to rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello!

Welcome to the prologue of A to Ashes! If you liked or disliked this chapter, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! I'm super excited for you to dive deep into the new and updated world of Rosewood with lots of interesting characters!

One thing I knew I had to do the moment I thought of this story was for the students to treat A as a joke, kind of like how they treat Ghostface as a joke in Scream 2 by making and selling masks that the serial killer used! Quite shocking, but it sets up lots of ideas either way!

So here is the main question already: have we read a REAL message by A yet? Olivia thinks A is Josh, so is it Josh? Were these messages just harmless? Have we even met A yet?! Were these even messages by the real A yet?! You have to wait and see ;)

Be prepared for your Autumn/Winter to be taken over by Olivia, Jax and Cassie as they tackle tough battles through Rosewood! Oh yes, it's going to get very fun, horrorfying, intense and suspenseful... And of course, it WILL get very dark and shocking!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	2. The Ashes

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

 **The Ashes**

* * *

Cassie pushes the strands of her red hair out from her eyes and fixes the position of the straps over her shoulders. She walks along the paved sidewalk and looks up at her new home. Three floors tall with the gigantic window to her bedroom in the attic at the side of the house.

She turns right and walks across the short-cut grass, pulling her key out of her pocket. She pushes it in gently, twists it and pushes the door open, rays of light casting a shadow in the doorway.

She steps inside the darkness and closes the door behind her, flicking on a switch which lights up the hall. She drops her bag beside the small table out in the hallway and picks up a piece of paper sitting on top of it.

 _Cassie. Home at eleven. Reheat the lasagne in the fridge. Dad._

As the note says, she walks into her kitchen and pulls out a small dish filled with cold, leftover lasagne from the previous night. She places it in the microwave and times it for three minutes, sparks of energy coming to life inside as a small circular plate begins to spin.

She heads back out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor where a few doorways sit. Three bedrooms with only two of them being used and a small bathroom. She walks up the second flight of stairs into the attic and turns on the light. The room brightens, revealing the bundles of clothes and useless junk spread across the room, boxes piling up in the corners.

Unpacking was the worst thing to her; she hated it so much she wasn't even half done yet. And even with what she had unpacked by now isn't even tidied away nice and neatly. Instead books are jammed behind the door, shirts curled up in balls in the drawyers and cups sitting on the windowsill.

She sighs, marching through the junk between her feet and she leaps onto her bed right on top of a raincoat. She gently closes her eyes and tilts her head back on her pillow, folding her arms across her stomach.

She tries to blank all her thoughts from her mind, but she is suddenly frightened awake by a loud bang. She props herself up on the side of the bed and sits in silence trying to hear anything else.

Nothing. Dead silence.

She tuts, swinging herself off the bed and down the stairs, she looks over baluster and at the front door. Not anything moves. Not anything makes a noise. Once again, dead silence. She slowly creeps down the stairs cautiously and looks into her living room. Nothing but a small dot of red against black showing the television on standby.

She reaches the bottom of the steps and walks into her kitchen. Suddenly, a black shadow sways out through the window and over the fence that squares off her garden. She swipes up the key to the backdoor in one of the drawyers and unlocks the door. She quickly swings it open and looks at tall, tan brunette with wavy hair who waves at her.

"Hello, new neighbour," she says, a smile across her face.

"Hey," replies Cassie stepping out into the grass and towards her. "What's your name?"

The girl forms her hand into a fist, coughs and taps against her chest before replying. "Naomi. My parents say I was named after Naomi Campbell the supermodel. We're both pretty similar."

"You're both beautiful," says Cassie, admiring her cheekbones.

"Well I didn't need you to tell me that for me to know that," Naomi replies, slowly walking along the fence closer to her. Cassie tries to run that sentence through her mind, trying to figure out if there was something else she meant by that, but no. All she can think is that she thinks herself is beautiful.

"Cat got your tongue?" Naomi asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Uh, no," replies Cassie. "But, uh.. Do you go to Rosewood High?"

"Of course, silly. Everyone in this town goes to Rosewood High," she replies. "What? Did you think I was a dumb homeschooler?"

Cassie stares at her confused, trying to figure her out. It's like she's a little puzzle. She didn't know whether she was serious, acting, or maybe just joking. As more seconds pass without Naomi changing or admitting anything, the truth sinks into Cassie's mind little by little.

"Okay, I don't have time for this," Naomi says spinning on her heels. "These bitches at school think it's okay to give us tests the first week back. Who do they think I am? Ain't no body got time for studying..."

She steps inside her open doorway and comes to a halt.

"Oh. Also, do you like my heels?" she asks, sticking her leg out into the air, showcasing the long pink shoe. "They're vintage. Got them at the mall!"

She walks backwards into the darkness of her home and slams the door shut with a loud bang. After moments of pausing and thinking, Cassie walks back into her kitchen and tries to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

"Did you get into trouble today?" a deep voice asks.

"No," replies Jax. "Why would I get in trouble on my first day?"

"You better not have skipped any of your classes today," he father responds, his voice serious in tone.

"Dude, it's only the first day!" Jax yells, storming past his father. "I'm not _that_ bad!" His father reaches his arm out and latches onto Jax's shoulder, pulling him backwards.

"I am warning you right now, if you get in any more trouble, I am _done_ with you," his father growls. Jax claws at his hand, pushing it off and he storms up the stairs with his bag on his back.

"What a great father you are!" he shouts. He pushes his door open and marches into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He drops his backpack to the ground and sits on his bed, taking out his phone and tapping around on the screen.

His door flies open and he sighs. "What is it now?!"

"What is wrong with you?"

He looks up and sees his blonde sister standing in the doorway with her ripped jeans.

"Evie, go away," he mumbles. She steps inside his bedroom and gently shuts the door behind her.

"Rosewood is our chance to start on a new leaf," she says. "No more suspensions, no more detentions, no more expulsions."

"I've heard that way too many times," Jax replies.

"Indeed," Evie says. "Well from now on, you need to _stop_ hearing it. And don't you dare make a heart break in this town or I will have you finished." She walks out and slams the door shut, Jax staring at the wall in silence.

 _And don't you dare make a heart break in this town or I will have you finished,_ swirls in his mind.

 _Don't you dare make a heart break._

* * *

"Don't let your parents know.." a girl whispers, climbing through a large open window.

The white-blonde haired boy steps out of the darkness of his room, into the light of the shining moon in the sky. He grins, gently pulling her dark brown hair over her shoulders.

"They won't know a thing.."

They both wrap their arms around each other, leaning in and pressing their lips together. He feels the taste of her cherry lipgloss making an incredible sensation in his mouth as she lets go of him to pull her top off. Her black bra now revealed, she helps pull his shirt off revealing his sixpack.

They both stumble backwards and they collapse onto his bed, continuing to kiss and touch each other.

The hands of the clock tick by, second after second, minute after minute. The house sits completely quiet apart from the news station blaring from the television downstairs.

They both sit on the bed, arms wrapped around each other when the girl bounces up.

"I need to leave now or my parents will know I've been gone," she announces, snatching her lemon-yellow shirt up from the floor and pulling it over her head. She plucks her phone up from the bedside table and scurries towards the window.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. I'll be back tomorrow night," she whispers which makes him giggle. Within seconds she leaps from the windowsill towards the large tree in the garden and her body slides down the bark.

He jumps up from his bed and looks out the window, watching as her darkened figure runs away over the fence. He lets out a deep breath and smiles, but his thoughts are soon interrupted by his father's voice echoing in the hallway. He scrambles for his shirt, pulling it on over his head just before his door springs open and his father steps inside.

* * *

Jax snaps back to the present and he looks around his bedroom. The girl is nowhere to be found. He takes in a deep breath, picks up his phone and leans back against the wall, opening up his Facebook app and relaxing.

* * *

"Apparently Mrs. Brown is out today.. At least that means we don't have to carry geography books today," chirps Olivia shutting her locker door shut.

Cassie shuts hers too and turns to face her. "Mrs. Brown is such a pig. Did you see her blowing her nose yesterday in class? Her boogers-"

"Are we talking about boogers?" Jax asks. Cassie turns and stares at him deep into his eyes.

"The only booger around here is you."

He laughs, gently closing his locker and stepping beside Olivia. "And you're the tissue."

She glares at him, her eyes widened so far they could pop right out of their sockets. She forms her hand into a fist and bites her lip, slowly raising it into the air. She stops before taking action, letting out a cough.

"How polite of you," she says, fixing the straps of her bag over her shoulders. "Come on Olivia. We better get to class."

"Hello ladies and the lone gentleman!" exclaims Josh turning around the corner. "Settling in well?"

"Definitely. People seem pretty sweet here," Olivia replies.

"Good. Well my parents are going to be leaving town in a few hours, and I'm welcoming all three of you to a party at my place," says Josh. Olivia looks at him trying to figure him out. All that she can believe is that he's acting. Covered by a mask. She can't quite possibly believe that the boy sending her annonymous text messages would just invite her to a party. Well, that was if he _was_ the one sending the messages.

"Sure," Olivia says, not knowing she just interrupted Cassie beginning to speak. "We will _all_ go." Cassie and Jax both look at one another with vicious looks on their faces, both turning to look at Olivia afterwards with frustration.

"It's going to be killer!" pipes Josh. "There are going to be a lot of students from this school attending. Cassie, I guess you could give them directions to take."

"Yes," Cassie spits out with an expressionless face. "Yes I will."

"Good. It starts at nine. See you all there!" says Josh before marching on down the hallway towards another group of students.

"I am _not_ going if you're going!" Cassie squeals to Jax.

"Fine. I guess that means I'll have a bit of peace at the party," he bites back.

"No! That means I'm going then," says Cassie. "You shall not get undeserved peace!"

"Both of you _be quiet!_ " Olivia interrupts which silences the two. "You are both coming with me. We're going to find out if it really was Josh sending me those text messages."

"Text messages? What did they say?" Jax asks.

"Uh... Um.." mumbles Olivia.

"It's none of your business, douche pants!" Cassie shrieks.

"Well so far, she's my only friend in this hellhole, and I'm going to make sure she's safe!" replies Jax.

"Both of you, just stop. It's getting tiring," says Olivia. "You don't need to apologize to one another. Just refresh yourselves and begin again with even plates.."

Cassie and Jax both look at each other with smug faces, both trying to look like the one on top. Neither speak. Neither move. Instead they just freeze like soldiers ready for war.

"Good. You're both making progress!" chirps Olivia. "Now let's all go to class."

All three walk through the hallways in a line, Olivia in the middle in between Cassie and Jax. She smiles, feeling confident with herself, ready to start the second day at school. Ready for the party that night. Ready to be herself.

Her phone rumbles inside her pocket and she pulls it out expecting the littlest of things. A box fills the screen showcasing a new text message sent from an unknown person.

She looks up around as she continues to walk forward to try and spot Josh. Nowhere to be found. Students tap away on their phones, chatting and having fun by their lockers. She tilts her head back down and reads the message through her brain.

 _ **The party will be celebrating your birthday and I will be your present. -A**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everybody!

Welcome to Chapter 1 of A for Ashes: **The Ashes.** That chapter title was clearly formed after a certain reveal during Jax's section of this chapter... But don't worry, the ashes won't stay as ashes forever... We'll be finding out more about Jax's past throughout this story, so be prepared! :)

And what about that semi-cliffhanger? So someone is using 'A' as a way to secretly message Olivia without her knowing their identity! She thinks it's Josh, but then her mind switches thinking it could be anyone... So who is it?! Obviously there's the invitation of the party at Josh's house, and if you have watched Pretty Little Liars before, events like parties/celebrations/special days usually go down as the chapters with more story, so expect that coming really soon ;)

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please leave a review if you have time! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story so far and I'd love to see what you think of my writing! :D

I'm going to make this story a weekly thing where chapters come out every Tuesday, and there will be a few exceptions: sometimes I may not get a chapter out every Tuesday due to schoolwork and sometimes I may even post _two_ chapters a week! :D

So that's it for today... If you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the next one!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :)


	3. Guilty

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 **Guilty**

* * *

"So can I go tonight?" Cassie asks her tall grey-haired father who looms in the hallway.

"Definitely, but be back early," he replies, sorting through envelopes scattered across the floor under the letterbox. "You've got to be prepared for school in the morning."

Cassie nods and smiles. "Of course."

"And would you _please_ feed Barb. I've got lots of work to do right now," her father moans, stepping into the kitchen with the letters in his hand. Cassie says and storms into the living room over to the black shelf where a small fish bowls sits. Inside a tiny goldfish swims around, opening its mouth which releases small bubbles into the water.

Cassie huffs, picking up the fish food box beside her and shaking the tiny pebbles inside. Barb scurries around in the small bowl, swimming down to the tiny pellets of food and slowly nibbling on them.

Cassie thinks back to the times in the pet store, ready to buy Barb when she was just six years old. Excited and ecstatic she was, but not now. Just sick of the fish. But she couldn't throw him away, at least she didn't want to. She couldn't just give away something that was so precious and close to her heart a long time ago. He was almost a childhood memory to her of some sort. But at the same time he is just an obstacle blocking her path everyday. Feed him, clean the bowl, repeat... She simply couldn't stand Barb.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?!" shrieks Olivia.

"I am not letting you go out partying with a bunch of fools you have only met yesterday!" her mother bites. "Besides, I'm not letting you have fun with alcohol spilling all around you."

Olivia lets her backpack slide off down her arms and onto the floor behind her. "There won't be any alchohol, Mom!"

"I don't care," her mother says. "You're grounded!"

Olivia's mouth drops open and she stutters on her words. "Bu-but... Why?!"

"Go to your room _now_ , Olivia!" her mother yells. Olivia swipes her backpack up from the floor and storms up the stairs.

"You are the worst mother on earth!"

Olivia marches into her room and slams the door shut behind her leaving the entire house in silence. A frown fills Mrs. Johnson's face and she stands as frozen as a statue.

"Nice job," a man's voice whispers from behind her. She spins around and stares at a young brown-haired man slowly approaching her in his black suit. He reaches his hand out and she gently holds onto it. He pulls her forward and their lips press together for seconds before they pull apart.

"I grounded Ryan too... Neither of them will be allowed out of the house tonight," Mrs. Johnson whispers. "The date will be perfect tonight..."

"I do love a woman with sass," the man whispers.

Mrs. Johnson lets out a small chuckle which makes the man shush her. "I do love a man with charm."

Olivia whips out her phone and taps around onto the screen. Into her contacts, she presses the phone icon beside Jax's name and she stares out her window at the large tree outside.

"Hello?" Jax says as the call begins to play.

"Hey, it's me, Olivia," she says. "Listen, my mom won't let me go to the party-"

"You're not going?" he interrupts.

"No. That's why I was calling," Olivia continues. "I need someone to give me a ride."

* * *

"Thank god that positioning of that tree outside my window was perfect," Olivia pants jumping in the back seat of Jax's tiny red car beside Cassie.

"We better get out of here before your mom sees us," Jax says staring at her house before pushing down on the pedal of his car. The three of them speed off down the road ready for the party.

"I like your skirt," Olivia says. "The lemon color is beautiful."

"Thanks. I like your ripped jeans," chuckles Cassie.

"Ripped jeans. I'm so hipster and full of swag," Olivia laughs. "So have you two made up?"

"Well she has stopped moaning for a while so I guess you can say that," Jax says from the front of the car.

"Forget him," Cassie whispers to Olivia.

Within minutes, their car pulls up outside a small bungalo on a long street buzzing with cars and loud teenagers. They step outside onto the pathway and look at the house. Drunk students shrieking and roaring obnoxiously, cans of beer spilling in their hands, girls snapping selfies on their phones.

"This looks awesome!" exclaims Jax, walking across the grass towards the house.

"Oh my goodness.. I never knew it would be this crowded," says Cassie clinging to Olivia's arm.

"It's alright," whispers Olivia. "We'll be fine."

They walk inside the open doorway into a crammed hallway. Confetti covers the floor, passed out kids fill the stairs and burst balloons are crammed into ridges along the edge of the floorboards.

"Hey guys," says Josh coming towards them. "My parents are gone out of town for the night so it's time to have a good night."

"Who are these people?" a small girl asks approaching with a phone in her hand while she twirls her brown hair in her fingers, her honey-blonde highlights gleaming.

"Savannah, meet Jax, Cassie and Olivia," says Josh.

"Hi," Savannah says, Jax, Cassie and Olivia smiling. "I'm Mayor Croix's daughter. He was kind enough to let me out to this place for the night. Say hi to the camera!"

"What camera?" Olivia asks.

"Oh, the camera on my phone," Savannah continues, shoving her iPhone up into her face. "I like to record every second of my life. That way I don't forget things and I can keep my memories with me."

"Cool," says Jax, a little bit creeped out.

"Cool," Savannah repeats.

"You guys should head into the kitchen and get some drinks. We'll meet you later," Josh says, him and Savannah disappearing down a crowded hall leaving the trio alone.

"Well, let's do what he said to do," says Cassie. "I've been here a few times. I know where the kitchen is."

They all walk into the living room through crowds of teenagers when Olivia's phone rumbles. Keeping the same steady pace with Jax and Cassie, she quickly whips it out and reads the text message across the screen.

 ** _It's not safe to meet just yet, but it will be soon. -A_**

Olivia quickly tilts her head up just as she crashes into a tall blonde girl with a glass in her hand. The red liquid spills from the glass all over her white shirt and stains it. Everyone around them stop and stare, watching as the girl shrieks in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yells at Olivia. "Oh bitch, I am going to fricken-" Her friend close by grabs onto her wrist just as she forms her hand into a fist and she yanks her back.

"She's a newbie at school. Leave her be," the brunette chirps.

"Come on!" Cassie orders, pulling Olivia into the kitchen.

The blonde girl tries to scramble towards Olivia while her friend pushes her back. "Oh you pig, I'm going to get you!"

* * *

Jax swipes up a glass filled with an alcohol of some sort and gulps it down. His eyes widen as the fumes pierce his nostrils and he lets out a cough. He grasps onto the kitchen sink and he remains still until the power of the drink fades.

"What's wrong?" a girl's voice asks. He looks up and sees a tall, black haired girl wearing a tight pink shirt right beside him. He looks at her from head to toe in shock at the size of her clothes, almost like they're for a seven year old.

"Jeez, I can almost see all of your cracks and crevices," he jokes, ready for the girl to be angry. But instead she laughs which makes him look at her in confusion. She reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him through a doorway into a crowded hall.

Multi-colored lights flash over their heads and she orders him to keep sipping his beverage. His vision blurs ever so slightly as laughing teenagers squeal all around him. His eyes shut, and every moment they reopen he is meters ahead of where he previously was. Within seconds, he's contained by darkness being pressed up against a wall.

The black-haired girl has her arms wrapped around his waist and she smiles in his face. "You look so handsome."

Within seconds her hand slides in and out of his pocket, a flash of light shines into the small room for a brief moment and a door slams shut.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know, but he was here before I came back to get you!" pipes Cassie. "There's barely anyone we know here. Sooner or later we're going to run into some trouble with no protection.."

"Jax is your protection?" Olivia asks while choking on her own laughter.

Cassie stares back at her with her cheeks flourishing with redness. "You heard nothing."

Olivia swipes up two plastic cups filled with fizzy cola from a tray on the kitchen table and hands one to Cassie. They both stand in silence, sipping on their drinks and staring at the people chatting around them. Suddenly Olivia's phone buzzes, a light flashing through her pocket.

She takes a deep breath, knowing what's to come, and she reads the message spread across the screen.

 _ **Down the hallway outside the kitchen. Last door on the right. Come alone. -A**_

She tucks her phone back into her pocket and stares out the open doorway leading to a crowded hall. She places her cup down on the kitchen table and begins to walk forward when Cassie calls out for her.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I was just, uh.. going to the bathroom," mutters Olivia. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Fine. But don't leave me here alone for too long," replies Cassie.

Olivia slowly creeps out into the hallway filled with flashing multicolored lights. She pushes through drunk teenagers splashing their drinks on the floorboards and she manages to catch a glimpse of a window at the end of the hall.

She dives out through a gap into an empty area of the hall: the very end. Two closed doors sit on either side of her and she gently twists the knob of the right one. Light shines through and her shadow spreads across the floor inside. Nothing but darkness. She hesitates for a moment but her gut forces her inside.

"Hello?" she calls out as the laughter of the party-goers begins to fade. "Who is there?"

She plunges into complete darkness as the door behind her slams shut. She leaps forward with fright, whipping out her phone which she uses as a torch to help her see.

"Who is there?! I come armed!"

A tiny click echoes and the ceiling lights ignite. The room fills with brightness showing a wide window with a single bed off in the corner. Drawyers sit open with shirts and underwear sprawled across the floorboards.

"Hello Olivia," whispers Josh as he slowly creeps towards her. "I'm sorry for-"

"Sorry for what?" she interrupts him. "Why were you sending me messages from 'A'?"

"I wanted to speak to you, but I was too afraid to.. So I talked to you as an annonymous."

"You said you wanted to drown me," she continues.

He runs his fingers through his dark brown hair and bites his lip, continuing to approach her step by step. "I may have gave your number to a few others.. I only sent a few messages."

"Okay, but why?" she asks. "Why did you send me the messages?"

He takes a deep breath and comes to a stop about two feet from her.

"Because.." he begins, his voice trembling. She stares into his deep brown eyes, hypnotized by his beauty. Like chocolate swirls they are. And that's why she doesn't push him away from her when he reaches towards her lips.

Within seconds they're on the bed whether she likes it or not. Not even she knows. But she's going along with it. The more they go on, the more she loves it. But the more guilty she feels. Guilty because of his friendship with Cassie.

* * *

Twigs snap as a darkened figure steps through the thick bushes. They come to a stop against the rim of the window and stare through the glass, trying to avoid their reflection. The only thing they're focused on is _them_.

They quickly pull out their phone and begin to record it all, watching it take place through their screen. The tops coming off. Under the bedsheets. Their black-gloved hands end up getting tired after a few minutes. But they don't stop. They keep recording and waiting. Waiting like their life depends on it.

Within minutes they finally have enough and pull their black hood over their head, place their phone into the pocket of their hoodie and walk away from the house party into the darkness of the street.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger! And I kind of feel like you know what that cliffhanger was all about whether you knew who it was or not. In fact, not knowing who it is might have been the point ;)

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3 of A for Ashes: **Guilty!** Such an interesting one... Lots of important things happened that will come into play in the upcoming chapters, so any mysterious moments will be explained, don't you worry!

Whether you liked this chapter or not, please leave a review if you have time! I always love reading your support :)

And I'm super sorry for the delay! But you know why I was delayed? ...Because of Scream Queens. Yes, I am blaming the premiere of an awesome TV Show last night as the excuse to why I didn't update on a Tuesday xD

But do not fret, every Tuesday from now on will have a chapter! I promise!

So the party has started: Olivia and Josh seem to be, erm... Moving on ;)

Where the heck is Jax gone and who was that girl?!

And the big thing question, what was that ending all about?! Black hoodie... Black gloves... You know where I'm going with this, don't you?! :DDDDDD

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	4. Aftermath

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Four:_**

 **Aftermath**

* * *

"Hey, have you seen my friend Olivia?" Cassie asks, bursting in between two teenagers in the living room. A boy wearing shaded sunglasses and two short-skirted girls crawling over him on the coach all look up and stare.

"Beautiful ombre hair... She was wearing a white jumper. Ripped jeans," she continues. "Did you see her?"

One of the girls lets out a fake cough and flashes her eyelashes. "Bitch, I know you're trying to hit on my bae."

"Excuse me?" Cassie spits out.

"You heard her perfectly," the other girl says. "We know you're just jealous of us"

"Says the girl hogging her friend's boyfriend," Cassie continues. "Thank you so much for the help." She walks away from the couch towards another group of teenagers when a voice calls out behind her.

"I saw her go into one of the rooms down the hall."

She spins around and comes face to face with a scrawny looking boy wearing an open black jacket with a dark skull t-shirt on the inside. His greasy dark brown hair sticks up at the front, showcasing the lime green highlights sprouting through. He approaches her slowly, bearing his small scar on his temple.

"I think I heard you mention her name earlier. Olivia, right?"

"Yes," Cassie says. "And you are?"

"Seth."

Cassie waits for him to continue, so when he doesn't she begins to speak up but is immediately interrupted by him.

"One of my friends invited me here.."

"Oh. And where is your friend?" asks Cassie followed by Seth gulping.

"I.. I'm not sure," he replies, his voice slightly shaking.

"Well, thank you anyway," says Cassie. "I better go find her."

"Wait!" exclaims Seth. "Can I have your number?"

"For what?" Cassie asks.

"Because.. I don't know," Seth says. "Why not?"

Cassie sighs, pulling out her iPhone and taping on her contacts icon. "You first."

* * *

His vision is blurred, his crystal white hair drooping down his face. He slowly lets out quiet mumbles into the darkness of the cramped room. Light peers through under the wooden doorway, barely glowing the place up. He stares around, managing to catch glimpses of deflated footballs and fluffy scarfs. He leans forward and pushes against the door, opening up the entrance to a busy hallway, party-goers stop and stare at him.

"He obviously got a little drunk," an unflattered brunette snarks as she passes by with her friends.

He reaches his arm out, moaning and groaning. "Help me..."

His head barely creeps out from the closet and into the light when he collapses. His body shuts down, his head smacking against the floorboards with a loud thud. People around wince once they hear and see the collision.

"Jax? Get up! Your father is coming!"

He stares up at the familiar dark brunette, gently carassing her face.

"I've got to go!"

She hastily swoops across his bedroom and leaps out the window onto a thick tree branch. She shimmies herself across and slides down the trunk, dashing away into the night.

Loud footsteps bang through the walls, his father's voice calling out loudly. "Jax! Get down here this instant! I've got another call from your school about missing detention!"

He takes a deep breath, staring out the window and slowly whispering her name with his frosty breath. "Cindy.."

"Who is Cindy?!"

He tilts his head up, staring into the eyes of Cassie.

"What happened to you?!" she squeals. "You look like a mess!"

His eyelids shut and his head drops, slamming against the floorboards again. Cassie gasps, grapping onto him and pulling him up, but his eyes remain shut as she calls for help.

* * *

"That's Cassie," Olivia whispers. "There's something wrong. I need to go now."

"Olivia! Don't tell anyone about this, especially not Cassie," Jax exclaims as he clutchs onto her wrist. She stares at his fearful face, his eyebrows arching.

"Don't worry. I'm not that stupid," she replies. She quickly pulls her top back on and creeps towards the door. "Come out a few minutes after me or we'll look too suspicious.."

She steps outside into the hallway. Music no longer plays and the multi-colored lights have stopped. Everyone now forms into one gigantic crowd at the end of the hallway, no longer in little bundles on their own.

"The ambulance is here!" a boy yells from the front door. Suddenly, men storm in through the house carrying a stretcher with flashing lights glaring outside. Olivia sprints down the hallway and pushes through the crowds, staring at Jax's body spread across the floor, Cassie hovering over him.

"Jax!" she roars, watching as the uniformed men lift his trembling body up, saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Olivia, something bad happened," Cassie says, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just found him.. And he was passed out on the floor.. I know he didn't do this to himself! He's not that stupid!"

"Cassie, we need to calm down," Olivia says, her voice relaxed. "Follow me."

They both push through the hordes of teens and outside onto the lawn. They watch as his body is pushed up a ramp on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance.

"We're his friends. We need to go with him!" they both chirp to one of the assistants. He nods his head and they both flood up the ramp and sit down on seats on either side of the stretcher.

"Jax! Speak to us!" Cassie cries, grabbing onto the steel bar beside her. "Please! What happened to you!"

"Chins up.." a man mutters, pulling an oxygen mask over his mouth. "He'll be fine. I'm guessing an alcohol overdose." Minutes pass after the ambulance sets off with both Cassie and Olivia staring at Jax.

"And what were you doing in the toilet for nearly thirty minutes?" Cassie asks. "The toilet door was unlocked and nobody was inside. I was searching for you."

"Well I was there," Olivia lies.

"No you weren't!" Cassie bites. "I just told you that I saw that the toilet was empty!"

"I was in the upstairs bathroom," Olivia replies. "There! In your face!"

Cassie stares back at her, her face blank and expressionless. "The house was a bungalo. There was no upstairs."

"Whatever. I was in _some_ bathroom anyway," Olivia mutters. "I better text my mom."

"Text your mom? She doesn't know you have snuck out of the house!" exclaims Cassie. "I'm starting to think that _he_ hasn't been the only one drinking..."

Minutes pass and the ambulances comes to a screeching halt outside the hospital. Assistants flip open the door and storm in, carrying the stretcher down a ramp and through a large tunnel at the side of the hospital.

By the end of the hour, Cassie and Olivia sit in the waiting room and are finally allowed to visit. They walk through the wards and into a small room where Jax sits in his bed.

"You better call his parents," a nurse says holding out Jax's phone. "We found it in his pocket."

Olivia and Cassie both stare at each other, knowing the right thing to do but too frightened to do it.

"We can't hide this as a secret, Olivia," says Cassie snatching the phone. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Olivia quietly pulls down her window and it clicks, sending an echo throughout her dark bedroom.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, a a bright light flash spreading across the floor from its sharp screen. She looks at her phone and reads her new message through her brain.

 _ **His father just arrived. I'm going home now. See you at school tomorrow. -Cassie**_

She tosses her phone onto her bed and slowly opens her bedroom door. The hallway is filled with darkness as she slowly creeps across the creaking floorboards step by step. She pushes Ryan's door open and peeks inside. No one to be found. Just darkness.

She sighs, slowly stepping down the stairs and into her living room. Once again, no one to be found.

"Ryan?" she calls out. "Mom? Where are you guys?"

She makes her way into the kitchen just as a flash of lightning zaps through the sky outside, lighting up the whole kitchen for a mere second. She looks around and is suprised by the emptiness. Never had she been at home when it was completely peaceful. She slowly looks out the window into her garden. She sighs, knowing that both of them probably went out, meaning they definitely know she had crept out of the house.

Suddenly, a loud bang fills the air. She spins on her heels, staring through the doorway at the front door. Lightning lights up the house for seconds before falling back into the dark. She quickly pulls open the kitchen drawyer and whips out a sharp bladed knife.

Stepping down the hallway, she takes deep breaths and glares into the living room. Nothing. It must have come from upstairs, at least that's what she thinks. She slowly walks up the stairs and onto the second floor.

She looks along the hall at all the doors, but notices something strange; her door is shut.

Knife raised and pointed towards the door, she hastily walks forward and pushes it open. Lightning flashes just as she enters the room and sees her window wide open, her phone sitting on the windowsill.

She gasps, dashing forward, picking up her phone and slamming the window shut. She knows she closed the door and she knows she left her phone on the bed. The more she stands in the darkness, the more she begins to doubt herself. The more crazy she thinks she is.

* * *

Mr. Ellison sits by his son's bedside on a small wooden stool, staring at his sweating forehead.

"You know Jax, I always wanted the best for you," he says. "I always wanted you to be safe."

Jax's eyes barely open, appearing to be tiny slits as he breaths through his oxygen mask heavily. He tries to block out the sound of his father's voice, not wanting to hear his crap. But he simply can't. On the inside, he knows he loves him enough to listen. But on the outside he is as defensive as a brick wall.

"I don't know why you thought it would have been a good idea to escape the house while I was distracted," he continues. "I don't know why you thought it would have been a good idea to drink so much, even at all.. Look what you've got yourself into. Another mess. Another sticky situation."

He places his hand against the steel bars of Jax's bed and leans in close to him.

"Jax Ellison. I want you to know that this has to stop," his father mumbles sternly. "I don't want the school board to find out that one of their students went to hospital over drinking at a party. I can't receive another letter telling me that my son has been kicked out again. Enough is enough."

Mr. Ellison stands up and fixes the tail of his brown jacket.

"I'll be back tomorrow for your release."

He slowly walks out the doorway and into the bright lights of the hospital while Jax holds his arm out. Holding his arm out for his father. Knowing that his father will never take his hand.

* * *

A black hooded figure slowly leans back on their comfortable sofa and kicks their black booted feat up on a glass coffee table. They pick up their mug filled with tea and slowly sip away at it, pulling out their phone and tapping play on a video.

"Jax! It's okay! Just breathe!" Cassie's voice calls out from the phone. The figure chuckles to themselves, swiping their finger to the right which plays another video. This time it shows Olivia and Josh in his bedroom. The mysterious being stops giggling and stares long and hard, looking at the duration. Twenty-five minutes. They begin to chuckle again, knowing how oblivious Olivia and Josh were for so long.

The person pulls off their black leather gloves and places them on the side of the couch beside a box filled with drug-like pills, laughing at the box knowing that the pills had entered Jax's drink and worked flawlessly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger! Just like the show, I'm going to aim to end them off with teases/cliffhangers with this 'mysterious person.' Obviously if you have watched the show, you know who this person is supposed to be, but I haven't OFFICIALY announced it in the story yet, so just wait ;)

So, hello to all of you! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Four of A for Ashes: **Aftermath!** So... obviously from the end of this chapter, you know that Jax was obviously drugged by his drink being spiked. If you want more hints as to how this happened, read that section of the previous chapter! It basically gives a LOT away...

So, we had Jax have another flashback.. What do you think this is leading to? Obviously there has been mentions that Jax has been kicked out from his previous schools, but there's more to this than meets the eye.

Whether you liked this chapter or not, please leave a review if you have time! The amount of great and critical reviews has been very overwhelming and I'm so happy! The next few chapters will have more characters introduced and previously introduced characters show up again! There have been some minor character forms sent to me at the start of this story, so thank you for being patient; your characters will be arriving very shortly! (Some next Tuesday when the next chapter goes up, in fact...)

Well, that's it for now... I'd like to say that the start of this story is basically over/about to be over, so stay tuned for some good meat! xD

Want a hint for what's coming in Chapter Five? Well I have one word: realization. Realization about what really happened to Jax with his drink to Cassie/Olivia, realization that there's more to the 'A' messages, etc...

There you go!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	5. Restart

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Five:_**

 **Restart**

* * *

"Jax called. He said that they found traces of some sort of drug in his blood," Olivia says holding her phone closely to her ear.

"And what else?" Cassie asks.

"Well apparently he saw some black-haired girl. Maybe she spiked his drink."

"Maybe.."

"Well, I gotta go anyway. School starts soon," Olivia continues. "See ya."

"Bye."

She taps the red button on her screen and slides her phone into her neon red jacket pocket, but the screen flashes to life again with a text message sprawled across the screen.

She takes her phone back out and looks at the message.

 _ **Looks like I made the boy high on his horse even higher. How unfortunate. -A**_

She becomes confused for a moment, wondering why Josh would say something like that. He couldn't have been the one who put Jax into that hospital, at least that's what she thinks. Slowly she walks out of her room and down the stairs, into her living room to come face to face with her mother.

"And where were you last night?" Olivia asks.

Dakota Johnson spins on her heels, sipping on her mug of tea. "Late night shopping. I had to get some vitamin pills. I shouted up the stairs to let you know."

"Well I didn't hear."

"Well that's fantastic. Go pack your bag," she continues as she shakes the box of pills in her hand. Suddenly, Ryan passes through the doorway from the kitchen into the living room carrying a rolled up black hoodie in his hands.

"What is that?" asks Olivia.

"I don't know," he responds. "I found it sitting out on the grass out the back.."

"Why did you bring it inside?!" his mother snaps.

"Well, because I thought one of you owned it," he explains. "Apparently not.."

His mother swipes the soft material out of his hands and folds it under her arm. "Get ready for school, both of you."

* * *

Sunlight shines down the long and busy pathway as a hooded figure lurks in the shadows of a dark alleyway. They slowly step backwards deep into the dark once they see the small brunette girl stepping past the garbage cans.

"So you somehow saw me stealing it at that party last night, huh?"

The black-hooded figure nods gently.

"Cool, well I want some big bucks if you want the address note inside. It's an extra twenty dollars if you want the driver's license too," she continues.

The mysterious shadow nods again, slowly pulling out a bundle of cash bound together with a cheap elastic band. They hand it to the girl with their black leather gloves and she smirks. Stuffing the remaining money of the wallet into her jacket pocket, she hands it over containing nothing but the personal information.

"I'm happy that we got this cleared up. But just remember that this was a one time thing. I don't want you stalking me ever again for information on minors. Is that clear?"

The hooded figure nods again and the girl smiles.

"Good. Well have a lovely day, whoever you are. Now it's time for my last few hours in Rosewood before I say hello to my new home in Virginia."

* * *

"Get some rest. You need it," Mr. Ellison whispers as he places a cup of coffee on the beside table. Jax slowly takes in deep breaths and stares at his father's disappointed face. Once again, he had left him unhappy. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," he says. "But it wasn't my fault. It was that girl.."

"Yeah, sure," his father replies. "None of it would have happened if you hadn't snuck out of the house." He steps outside his messy bedroom and gently closes the door shut.

Jax tilts his head back against his pillow and stares up at the ceiling. Just then, the door opens back up. He looks up and comes face to face with his blonde sister, Evie.

"What do you want?" he mutters.

"For you to stop," she replies. "We haven't been here in Rosewood a week and you're already in trouble. You need to restart everything."

"Yes, but I didn't put myself into that hospital. Someone else put me there."

"But you let them!" she snaps. "You let them, Jax! I'm worried for you, but you don't care!"

"There's nothing to care about!" he yells back.

"Yes there is!" she shouts. "There's my own brother to care about!"

She walks outside, slamming the door shut behind her which echoes throughout the house. Jax sighs, pulling his covers up over his head and closing his eyes. His thoughts swirl in his mind, but he manages to block them out and he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

"Cassie, you're with Seth and Jay," Mr. Lee calls out from the top of the class, pointing towards the empty seat beside the two boys. She walks towards the desk and smiles at Seth.

"Nice to see you again!" Cassie pipes.

"You too," he responds. "This is Jay." She looks at Jay, a tall boy with large blue eyes, blonde hair with striking red highlights swirling through.

"Oh wow, you two could both be brothers with those dyes in your hair. You got green, Jay's got red," Cassie says, Jay laughing.

"Sure, except I'm not a dork," he giggles.

"Hey, shut up!" exclaims Seth. "At least I have brain cells and I'll be able to do this science experiment."

"Bashing my intelligence ain't cool, bro," Seth says, Cassie giggling.

"Naomi, you sit with Cassie, Seth and Jay," Mr. Lee orders from his desk. The tall, tan brunette hastily walks in between the desk, applying a coat of lip gloss to her lips as Cassie buries her face in her hands.

"Nice to see you again, neighbour," Naomi puffs. "Now who are these dorklings?"

"Dorklings? Cool word," Jay says. "At least I'm not a bitchling."

"Excuse me.." Naomi says, her voice deep and stern. "Did you just.."

"Yes, I did."

"So, the hydrochloric acid.." Cassie begins as she tries to interrupt the fued.

"Speaking of hydrochloric acid, it looks like I'll have to pour some on a few individuals' faces!" Naomi snaps.

"Please, just calm down.." whispers Seth.

"Who are you to speak, booger hair!" squeals Naomi. "Those highlights look rachet."

"Group A, be quiet!" Mr. Lee screams from his desk at them. "Class, add one squeeze of the hydrochloric acid to your beakers now with your droppers!"

* * *

Lunch trays slam against the tables in the cafeteria as Olivia stands by the trash cans in the corner. She gives a big smile the moment she catches sight of Josh making his way to her.

"Let's go before Cassie sees us," he whispers, clutching her hand and pulling her towards the exit. They walk through the crowded hallways until they get to one of the many empty locker rooms.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Olivia asks.

"No, and I won't," replies Josh. "I don't know how she'll react to her friends going out with each other the moment she introduces them both."

"She'll think we're using her."

"Exactly."

They both lean in towards each other and press lips against lips. They rub against the cold, hard lockers and wrap their arms around each other just as a boy spins around the corner.

They immediately stop and stare at him, small in size. Thin, blonde, and his body looks weak.

"Oh, you again," Olivia says, pushing Josh off of her. "It was Liam, right?"

"Yes. And you are Olivia," Liam replies.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, I came to ask you if you wanted to help me prepare for the Halloween dance here at school," Liam says. "I need as much help decorating as I can get.."

Josh glares at Olivia, barely shaking his head.

"Uh... umm."

"You two aren't dating, are you?" asks Liam.

"No!" exclaims Olivia. "Not at all!"

"Well I will presume that answer is a lie if you say no," continues Liam. "Meet me after school in the gym tomorrow if you want to help out." He walks around the corner without another word and vanishes completely.

"He was definitely creepy," Olivia says.

"Dude, he's totally hitting on you," Josh urges. "You can't go."

"Well you were totally hitting on me at that party. Does that make you okay and him not?" Olivia asks.

"It's not like that.." he mutters.

"Oh yes it is," Olivia continues. "Except you went further with me.."

"Exactly. And if anyone finds out about last night, including my parents, I'll be deported," Josh says.

"Well nobody will find out," whispers Olivia. "We were in privacy, and it's not like I'll be having a baby on the way. We need to stay calm and keep it a secret."

"Okay.. It will be fine."

"Also, I have a question," says Olivia. "What was that text message about earlier?"

"What text message?" asks Josh.

"The one about drugging Jax signed by 'A.'"

"I never sent that," Josh replies. "I don't send messages from 'A' anymore. It was probably just someone joking around."

"Hopefully.."

* * *

Mrs. Johnson laughs as the man cuddles up beside her on the sofa.

"Oh, Thomas, how I do love a bit of fun when the kids are at school," she giggles.

"Yes, but they can't find out that their own fricken neighbour is cosying up to their mother just yet," Thomas says.

"I'm sure they have secrets hiding from me too, but I'll never find out about them," Mrs. Johnson. "Especially Olivia. She's been acting odd ever since we moved here."

"I'm sure it's just the Rosewood air," Thomas says.

"Did you happen to leave a black hoodie out in my garden?" Mrs. Johnson asks. Thomas shakes his head in confusion. "Weird. Ryan just found it sitting there out the back. I wonder how it got there.."

"Ask Olivia. She might know about it," Thomas says.

"Already been there, done that."

"Maybe her friends were over." Mrs. Johnson suddenly pauses on her words and her mouth drops open.

"That's why she was so weird this morning! That rat, I'll get her the moment she arrives home!"

Thomas laughs and they both take a sip on their champagne glasses. Champagne. At twelve-forty in the morning.

* * *

"Jax, you've got guests!"

Immediately he swipes his dangling hair across his forehead and leans up on his pillows. The door creaks open and Olivia and Cassie both step inside, staring at him. Olivia lets out a loud breath.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Jax groans. "Just a bit tired and dizzy."

"Dizzy from that drink, eh?" pipes Cassie.

"I guess," he replies.

"Speaking of that drink," begins Olivia, sitting down on the edge of Jax's bed. "What happened at the party?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Jax replies. "But I remember some girl bringing me into the closet.. She kept asking me to drink whatever was in the cup. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know where I was going until after she was gone. She had put her hand in my pocket and left.."

"She put her hand in your pocket?!" squeals Olivia. "Did she take anything? Are you missing anything?"

"Oh no.." Jax whispers, staring at the drawyers beside him. He scatters his hands hands around pieces of junk on top of the wooden slab desperately. He shakes his head, repeating the same words again.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asks.

"I know what that girl took. I've been missing it today," says Jax. "She took-"

His words are cut off by the sound of a loud buzz. Olivia sighs, whipping her phone out of her pocket. She cups her hands around the phone in fear of Cassie seeing a text from Josh, but instead the sender reads 'Unknown.'

She taps on the box across the screen and reads the message out loud.

"Cat got your tongue? Or has the cat just got your wallet? Game on bitches, -A."

Her words slice through the air like a dagger, shattering all noise or shuffling in the room. The three all stay motionless, their eyes blinking repeatadly and staring at one another.

Cassie suddenly turns to Olivia in shock, remembering of the similiar message just days ago.

"Olivia, it's just like the messages you got earlier this week! Josh must be doing this!"

* * *

The sky filled with darkness looms over the Rosewood High school as moonlight casts itself along the empty road. A lone figure quickly scurries down the empty hallways past lockers until they meet the door to Principal Heffley's office. The darkened person whips out a crowbar, and within a minute, the door is off its hinges and flat on the floor.

The drawyers pull open and the being's black-gloved fingers flick through various envelopes and folders. They smirk once they come to a chosen file and slam it down on the principal's desk. They scan through the pages, reading the various names and numbers.

 ** _NAME: OLVIA GRACE JOHNSON_**

 ** _HOME ADDRESS: 6 WINDGRANGE VIEW, ROSEWOOD..._**

The silhouette grabs the page and tears it from the file, stuffing it into their pocket. They flick further through the file until they come to Cassie's page. Once again, they rip it from the binder and squash it into their pocket.

The alarm rings throughout the hallways, but by then, the school was completely empty. And the sounds of the figure's rapid footsteps out the fire exit are blocked out by the ringing sound hanging still in the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Once again, as I have stated before, those small segments with the unknown identity of the person involved are OBVIOUSLY leading to something... Yes, you have already seen it begin in this chapter, but clearly the three main characters are totally oblivious! :P

But don't you worry! They won't be so fooled by the incoming text messages and craziness in the upcoming chapters... ;)

Annnnnnd I forgot my introduction..

WELL HELLO everybody! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Five of A for Ashes, **Restart!** Obviously after the mystery of that party, the characters are restarting here... But not for much longer ;)

If you have read any of my stories, especially The Puppetmaster series and Behind A Mask, you will know that I like to keep my chapters intense and exciting.. Yes, I will have the basic everyday life sections that Pretty Little Liars has, but of COURSE I will amp it up to extreme levels with... *cough cough* 'A' secret person ;)))

Heck, in The Puppetmaster's Series I introduced over maybe nine or ten new characters, killed them off ANNNNND one of the two main characters! :O

Basically, expect the unexpected. Oh yes, I am going to be more daring than the regular Pretty Little Liars show. Too afraid that they can't make Aria be A because she's one of the main girls? Well guess what? I'll be brave enough to take a big leap like that! Not that that is necessarily going to happen, because if so, I just spoiled it right here. But you get the jist of what I'm saying. I'LL MAKE EVERYTHING CRAZY! XD

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review if you have time! The support for this story is so ridiculous and I LOVE IT! :D

Stay tuned for Chapter Six of A for Ashes featuring, well... the REAL start of the mystery behind the messages ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	6. The Woman and The Party

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Six:_**

 **The Woman and the Party**

* * *

"All I remember was waking up in my room.. I was covered in blood. Blood of something. I was completely soaked in it."

The brunette sits in a comfy red chair as the man opposite her listens carefully. Spencer Hastings is her name. One of the four girls locked up in a dark mystery years back in Rosewood.

"I always just stared up at the cameras that recorded my every move," she continues as she gently fixes her long bangs. "I knew there was a face behind there. I just didn't know who it was."

The television screen suddenly flashes to black, Mrs. Johnson standing in the doorway with the remote in her hand.

"I just got a call. School is cancelled today," she announces.

"Wait a moment.." says Olivia. "What for?"

"There was some sort of break-in last night. Cop cars are flooded around the school property," her mother continues. "Apparently files are missing from Principal Heffley's office. At least that's what the neighbour says."

"So, you're still going to work?" Olivia asks.

"Correct," her mother pipes, placing the television remote down on the glass coffee table. "I'll be home at six. Make sure Ryan doesn't sneak out of the house while I'm gone."

She walks out into the front hall, out the door and slams it shut behind her. It's not until Olivia hears the engine of the car fading off into the distance that she makes a move.

She types a message on her phone, sending it to both Cassie and Jax.

 **Meet me at the Brew. School's out. -Olivia.**

* * *

Cassie steps out onto the front steps of her lawn, twisting the key in her door, locking it shut.

"Hey, you!"

She spins on her heels, staring at Naomi who waves in her garden.

"I love your roses. They remind me of red lipstick!" she exclaims.

"Thanks," Cassie replies. "And I love your.. grass."

"There's no need to be sarcastic just because I'm not that into growing vegetation," bites Naomi.

"Wh-what? Vege-what?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, I have a question to ask you.." says Naomi. "Want to be my study-buddy this Sunday night?"

"Uh.." Cassie begins.

"I think that's a yes!" squeals Naomi. "It's for that gross science test on Monday. I know you'll automatically get an A, and if I get your help, I could get a fricken S!"

"S for what?" asks Cassie.

"Oh, you know. There's always the S rank which is better than an A in those pesky Sonic games," continues Naomi. "I guess it will be something like that." Cassie stands in silence, simply waiting for Naomi to spew out more words which she believes are ridiculous.

"Come on around at around seven. Be late and you'll pay," Naomi orders in a serious tone. "Ciao!"

She tiptoes across her paved pathway and into her tiny red car, speeding off down the road. Cassie lets out a deep breath, sighing afterwards and continuing to walk across her lawn.

* * *

"Cassie, it can't be Josh who sent that message," says Olivia. "He wouldn't do such a thing."

"It wouldn't surprise me now. He has always had a bit of a cocky side to him," Cassie replies. "He's part of the basketball team. He's basically a jock.."

"Well there's only one way to find out," says Jax, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And what is that?" asks Cassie.

"I join the basketball team."

Olivia gulps her tea down immediately, slamming the cup on the table. "Are you crazy?"

"Look dudettes. If he sent that message, that means he stole my fricken wallet. My wallet filled with over a hundred dollars!" Jax exclaims.

"And why would you have over a hundred dollars in your wallet?" asks Cassie, clearly unflattered.

Jax sighs. "I get around town a lot."

"Meaning?" Cassie says.

"Meaning girls like to pay me when-"

"Hold up. Girls are paying you money to come play with you over weekend.." says Olivia. "You clearly are crazy!"

"It's a business I have set up. But that doesn't matter," continues Jax. "What matters is that wallet. I've got personal information in there. Who knows what he-"

Suddenly, he's interrupted by hot, steamy coffee bursting from a cup, spraying across the table they sit on. A small brunette woman looks in horror at her cup.

"I am so.. so sorry," she stutters. "I didn't.."

"It's fine," chirps Olivia. "A few tissues will clean it up."

The woman looks straight into Jax's eyes, him staring right back.

* * *

"Just keep drinking it.." she says, pushing the plastic cup towards him as she slowly reaches towards his pocket.

He attempts to shove the cup back, but his weak hand lazily drops to his knee. His eyelids shut as he feels the alcohol smother his tongue in thick coatings just as she plucks the wallet from his pocket.

She hastily scurries out through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

"You.." Jax mutters. "You were that girl at the party.."

"Who? Me?" she asks. "I think you've got the wrong person."

"Give me the wallet now!" he demands.

"Jax, calm down!" Cassie orders as he springs from his chair. She latches onto his arm, trying to tug him back into his seat.

"Stop acting. Give me it now!"

A few customers in the store turn and stare, the woman getting anxious.

"I don't have.."

"You know exactly what you did," Jax continues. "You forced me to continue drinking and you took my wallet from my pocket."

A trail of sweat builds across her forehead and she slowly steps backwards towards the door. Her breath thins, every gulp of the air feeling like it's going to be her last. Instantly, she spins on her heels, sprinting straight towards the exit.

Olivia and Cassie immediately come to their senses, realizing the truth behind the situation. They both leap from their chairs and chase after Jax out the door. Out on the empty pavement, Jax twirls around the woman and blocks her route, Olivia and Cassie forming a wall behind her.

"I don't have it! I swear!" she pleas. "I didn't mean to take it!"

"And what do you mean by that?" asks Cassie.

"I'm completely broke! My family is in pieces, we're barely clinging onto a few dollar notes. I just needed some money!" the woman cries. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks as she spits out sentence after sentence.

"At that party, I found a note in my purse from a person offering some big bucks for it, so I gave into the deal! He signed his name with Josh or James, something like that. We met down an alleyway and that was it! I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, his name was Josh?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, it was Josh. And that was it! He was wearing a black hoodie and black trousers. I never got to see his face.."

"Holy crap," mutters Cassie. "It really was-"

Before she finishes her sentence, the woman breaks through a gap between Cassie and Olivia, dashing down the street to freedom.

"So Josh really is 'A.' I told you that I knew it was him, Olivia," continues Cassie.

"That makes my idea to join the basketball team even better of a plan," says Jax. "That way I might have a chance of getting it back somehow." Suddenly, loud rock band music begins to play. Jax pulls out his phone while Cassie and Olivia are both taken aback by the crazy ringtone.

"Oh my god.." Jax says, reading the message slowly.

 _ **You shouldn't have left your phone number in here. -A**_

* * *

"So right now, we're helping out at the upcoming Halloween dance at school!" squeals Savannah shoving her phone around in the air, the day after the break-in at school.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be broadcasting every little bit of your life to strangers online?" asks Jay.

"Shush!" she snaps as she aims her phone at the decorations around the gymnasium. Boxes filled with all sorts of ornaments sit around as big pumpkins stack at every corner. Tables are set. Punch bowls filled. Plastic bags filled with strangely colored candies. And of course, the gigantic empty patch at the center of the gym for dancing.

"I'm going to go help out with some party decorating, so I'll be back filming for my meal at McDonalds after school. Bye!" She taps a button on her phone and slides it into her pocket. "Gosh, vlogging certainly is tough."

"Enjoying the help you're giving?" asks Liam.

"I don't know," Olivia replies as she pushes a bat sticker against the wall. "It seems boring."

"I can ask you something that isn't boring," he continues. "Want to go to the dance with me?"

"I can't," Olivia responds.

"What, going with Josh?" he asks. "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

"You clearly had some tension with him yesterday. What was that all about?"

"Nothing.. Anyway, you shouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Olivia exclaims as she throws her hands into the air. "Fine! I'll go with you, but it will be for one night and nothing after that!"

"Sounds good.." Liam continues in a whispered tone. "I'll buy the tickets.."

"No, I'll buy my own, you buy your own," Olivia says.

"Cool," he continues. "Now lets help out with the pumpkin maze.."

Olivia, Liam, Savannah, Seth and Jay all cross out through the back entrance of the gymnasium and out onto the school's sport pitch. Other students tend to the inside while all five of them go out to the large maze expanding across the field. Fake, large hedges sit there, forming a gigantic maze of sorts. Students gather around, hanging decorations along the bushy plastic walls from boxes.

Seth and Jay both chime alongside the others, sticking ornaments to the bushes while Savannah pulls out her phone again in glee. She begins to record herself and the maze, looping around as she talks to herself in excitement.

"Want to decorate inside?" Liam asks. Olivia nods as she walks past him. She grabs a box filled with minature pumpkins and hastily scrambles inside and into the depths of the maze.

* * *

Leaves rest on the bubblegum-covered pathways as the students of Rosewood High fill their seats at the Asssembly Hall. Olivia smirks, staring at her work in the gymnasium through the doorway off to the left as she sits down in between Cassie and Jax.

A tall brown-haired man steps up onto his podium at the bottom of the flight of seats and taps his microphone. Mr. Heffley.

"Hello students," he speaks as the hundreds of teenagers listen obediently. "I have gathered you all here today to discuss a very important topic. Bullying. It seems as though a few select students here believe that it is okay to send unknown text messages to others. It's hurting. It's painful. Do you know how much trouble this can cause to your peers? And to disguise it behind the disasters of the previous stalker incidents here at Rosewood is harmful to our past. We want to bury these problems for good and keep them buried."

The entire room stays silent apart from Mrs. Hogg who claps to herself in the corner.

"And so I recommend from this day forth that you stay private with those around you," Principal Heffley continues. "Block unknown senders on your phones. Change your numbers. Do whatever you can to get away from the bullies surrounding you!"

Suddenly, three buzzing ringtones fill the air. Olivia, Jax and Cassie all look at one another in horror as their phones light up. Students begin to turn their heads, searching for the sources of the noises.

All three quickly yank their phones out and tap on their screens, stopping the ringtones. Messages appear on all three of their phones and they all read them in union. Three identical messages. All aimed at three different people.

 _ **Blocking 'unknown' won't help block me in the real life. Go ahead and try; you'll pay the consequences. -A**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Everything. Is. Going. To. Go. DOWN!

Well hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Six of A for Ashes, **The Woman and The Party!**

So obviously... THIS CHAPTER FOCUSED ON THE WOMAN AND THE PARTY! XD

What are you thinking about this? A poor woman stole Jax's wallet... 'A' being the stalker that he/she is found out about this and had arranged a deal with her! Now she has money, she's leaving Rosewood and 'A' has all of Jax's information! :0

Obviously there's a Halloween dance going on, and clearly there is going to be a 'pumpkin maze...' This isn't going to be the last time we hear about these two specific things, and that's the only hint I'll give ;)

Whether you liked this chapter or not, please leave a review if you have time! I am _really_ loving all your support and it inspires me to keep on going! ;D

Stay tuned for Chapter Seven coming next week! As the Halloween dance approaches and Halloween itself approaches here in real life, I'm going to have some special chapters :)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	7. Sabotage

_ttSet five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Seven:_**

 **Sabotage**

* * *

The hallways of Rosewood High buzz with chatting students as the final bell rings, announcing the end of all classes. Cassie, Jax and Olivia all stand in a small bundle off in the corner beside their lockers, their whispers sounding muffled to everyone around.

"So we're _all_ dragged into this mess," huffs Cassie. "I can't believe this. I cannot be stressing over stalkers sending me text messages when we have exams in a few weeks!"

"And that stalker is your best friend," adds Jax, gingerly leaning up against his locker with a smirk on his face.

"Well A. Josh is not my best friend. And B. He is _not_ the one sending us messages," continues Cassie.

"Then who is it?"

Cassie twitches as she stands in silence, various thoughts running through her mind. She bites her lip, staring at Jax and ready to burst any second. "You! It's you!" she exclaims. "All this wallet nonsense is just an elaborate prank! I swear of it!"

"Well you swear wrong," says Jax, pulling his backpack up over his shoulders. "I don't have time for random accusations like this. I'm outta here." He swoops in between the two girls and down the hall, off into the distance.

"Don't worry Cassie. I know it's not Josh," Olivia soothes her. "It's probably just someone joking around."

Cassie lets out a big breath. "I don't know.. There's something not right. I can feel it.."

"What can you feel?" asks Olivia.

Cassie shakes her head. "I don't know.." she mutters. "I just know something bad is going to happen."

Olivia wraps her arms around her and smothers her with her jacket. "Don't be so silly. Everything's going to be alright."

As the two hug, Cassie grabs onto her as hard as she can, embracing all her warmth and love. She gently shuts her eyes, ignoring the stares they both get from students around her. Feeling happy, she appreciates every second she gets until Olivia draws back.

* * *

Jax heads towards the small bulletin board propped up on the wall beside the front office. People come and go out the entrance as he picks up the pen sitting on a small desk beside the wall.

He looks up at the large sheet of paper hanging filled with name after name.

 **BOYS' 15-18 BASKETBALL**

Pushing the tip of the pen against a blank space on the page, a shiver runs up his spine. His hand wobbles as he writes out the letter 'J' and he gasps.

* * *

Feet tap against the hard gym floor and basketballs bounce causing loud echoes.

A tall, slender boy leaps into the air, slamming a ball into a hoop which sets off a chain reaction. The entire team roar in delight, jumping up and down in glee. Jax walks over towards the entrance to the gymnasium where a dark brunette stands.

"I know you want to kiss me," she chirps, her arms folded.

Jax drops his basketball to the ground and grins. "And I know you do too."

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her in closer. They both press their lips together, but she giggles and steps backwards.

"Sport sweat isn't a romantic thing," she laughs.

Jax picks his basketball up from the ground and gives it a small bounce, catching it in one hand. "Well I suppose we better continue this later, Ms. Cindy Williams."

"You too, Mr. Jax Ellison."

* * *

Jax flashes back to life after a voice calls out behind him.

"You done?"

He spins and sees a pudgy male student, his hair illuminated with bright red streaks. He taps away with his foot, impatient with a pen in his hand.

"I guess you're signing up for basketball too," he says with a thick, heavy Southern accent. "Name is Jay. I believe you're Cassie's pal, right?"

"Yeah, _pal_ , I guess you could say," Jax laughs. "But yeah. We know each other. And yes, I'm signing up for basketball."

Jay reaches out for his hand and they both shake. "Cool. Looks like it's going to be fun." Jax puts on a smile for him, half real - half fake. He scribbles his name down onto the sheet, no longer in fear of his past memories.

"See ya," he waves to Jay, walking out the entrance of the school.

* * *

Sunlight peers through the curtains and sprawls across the floorboards.

"I love you," whispers Josh.

"I love you too," Olivia whispers back.

They both wrap their arms around each other on the bed, their lips pressed together gently. Olivia pulls back, staring into Josh's dark brown eyes. She sighs, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I need you to be honest with me.." says Olivia.

"About what?"

"The messages," continues Olivia. "Are you still texting me as 'A'?"

"No!" Josh exclaims, jumping up and standing at the edge of the bed. "I told you I'd never do that again. Why? Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong," says Olivia.

"Well you must be getting messages from someone. Otherwise you wouldn't have said 'still.' If you ever need help, I'm here for you.."

He leans in and they both hug, Olivia gently closing her eyes. "Okay.."

"So, considering the Halloween ball is in four days, would you like to come with me?" asks Josh.

"Sure," Olivia replies, ignoring the thoughts of Liam in her head. "I'd love to." She leans back against the wall, wondering what she's going to do. She now has two dates to the ball; Liam and Josh. She couldn't possibly ditch her boyfriend, but she couldn't possibly ditch the boy somewhat blackmailing her with a secret either. She sighs, completely stressed about the situation.

"I'll be back in a second," says Josh, walking out through the doorway. "Going to get us both drinks." A minute after the door shuts with a click, Olivia's ringtone starts buzzing. She pulls out her phone, reading the text message on the screen.

 **Two dates to the dance? Whores never get to keep their secrets safe. -A**

She gasps, quickly looking up at the open window. She leaps up from the bed and dashes forward, closing it shut. Through the glass panes of the large bungalo, she watches as a shadowy figure stares straight at her, their hands in the pockets of their black hoodie. They quickly spin on their heels and walk across the grass, out onto the street and vanishing into the distance.

Olivia takes in a deep breath, pulling out her phone and calling her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom. I just called to say that I'm coming home from library a bit early. Get the dinner ready.."

* * *

"So, like, my daddy said no, but I was like "yes!" So I just threw the wine bottle at him," exclaims Naomi, waving her hands around in the air. "It smashed into like a krillion-trillion-baboon-illion pieces, so I just left the store and made him pay."

"Naomi, I don't want to be rude.." begins Cassie, a hardback copy placed between her folded legs on the pink bed. "But if you don't want to study, I can be back at home studying by myself."

"But Cass Cass!" Naomi squeals. "If I fail this History test, I'm going to get into so much trouble. I'm _not_ even kidding!"

"Well then you better start listening up."

Cassie looks down at the pages filled with countless words. She scans through the lines, searching for good information to give.

"So, you do know the basics, right?" asks Cassie.

Naomi bounces her head up. "Try me."

"Okay, so who was the leader of the Nazi army in World War II?"

Naomi pauses, placing her index finger against her chin. She lets out a soft hum, rolling her eyes up.

"George Washington."

"Correct!" Cassie instantly chirps. "You got it right!"

Thoughts immediately swirl through her mind, some telling her not to continue, some telling her to give away dirty lies. But she has already started, and the voices inside her brain push her onwards.

"Woah, I really didn't expect you to know that!" she continues.

"You didn't? I guess it's because I'm too good for this stuff," boasts Naomi. Cassie lets out a smile, except this one wasn't because she was happy for Naomi. Oh no. This smile was devious. A little grin.

 _Sabotage the information and the pest will get what she deserves!_ thinks Cassie, leaning back and reading the copybook. "So which side won World War II?" she asks.

"Duh, it was George Washington and his Nazi army," Naomi continues. "This stuff is too easy."

"You're right again!" exclaims Cassie. "In no time, you'll be getting an A on this test!"

 _"I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

Cassie quickly pulls out her phone and taps on the screen, stopping her ringtone from playing out loud. A box appears and she reads the message inside of it.

 **hey cass. just wondering if u would want to go to the dance with me? get back to me as soon as possible. thx. -Seth**

* * *

Feet stomp. Babies cry. Parents on their phones push around trams. Bags of sour candies fly through the air while tired husbands look at football magazines. A darkened figure wearing a black hoodie steps inside the store, passing through aisle after aisle until they stop at their destination.

Hooks are filled with all sorts of costumes, the mysterious being reaching out with a leather-gloved hand to one in particular. They pull one down; a large plastic bag filled with a soft brown hat, baggy black trousers and a loose brown jumper of some kind.

But the one thing the person is interested in is the mask; a hay pumpkin head with evil, black, pointed eyes and a mouth. They stare through the plastic, stunned at the haunting costume. A perfect treat for Halloween. But also the perfect trick for three specific students.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Halloween is approaching, and the monsters are gon' come a running...

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Seven of A For Ashes, **Sabotage!** So obviously, Cassie has sabotaged Naomi with her test! I think it's pretty clear that Cassie has more of a devious side who wants to see Naomi suffer.. I think it's pretty cool to see their connection; Naomi is clearly using Cassie as a puppet and Cassie is going to try and ruin her! You'll see the consequences of this sabotage very soon... xD

And now it looks like Olivia has two dates to the dance; creepy Liam and mysterious Josh! What is going to happen?! How will this play out?! And what is worse is that now 'A' knows! :0

Jax is determined to find out the truth about Josh possibly being 'A,' so now he has joined the basketball team to stalk him! xD

And look, Jay has followed alongside too! We'll be seeing more of this in the upcoming chapters. Also, another flashback with Jax and this girl who has now been named Cindy... What do you think is going to happen? I've left little clues here and there, especially with the confrontational parts with Mr. Ellison and Jax's sister, Evie.

So I think it's official to start asking you this question: who do you think is 'A'?! It's going to be very fun reading your guesses ;)

Also, I have added a poll to my profile regarding this story. What do you think I can improve on? You'll be able to vote for up to three things you want me to get better at! :D

If you liked this chapter, please leave a review down below if you have time! As alwaaaaaaays, I LOOOOOVE your support! :D

With Chapter Seven done, Chapter Eight awaits (that rhymed)! And now I can officially give you the title of Chapter Eight... **'A' gAme.**

WOOOOO! Sounds fAntastic! StAy tuned ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! ;D


	8. A gAme

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Eight:_**

 **'A' gAme**

* * *

 _"What did you_ do?!"

 _"I didn't-"_

 _"I can't believe this! How could you do this?"  
_

 _"I'm sorry.."_

 _"Sorry will never be enough! Nothing can ever fix this!"_

* * *

 ** _75 Hours Earlier:_**

"Alright students. Your test begins now."

Naomi bats her eye, tapping her shiny pink nails on the desk. Cassie simply nods her head to her, lipping her 'good luck.' They both dive their heads down and pick up their pens. Cassie scans the pages, question after question, word after word.

 _1\. On what date did World War II start?_

Cassie bites the tip of her pen, thoughts swirling around in her head. She writes down August 29th 1860, only then remembering that that was the date she gave Naomi.

 _Think, Cassie, think!_ she says in her head. She scribbles down a question mark, skipping to the next question.

 _2\. Who was the leader of the Nazi army?_

She pushes the tip of her pen down onto the paper, ready to write out her answer, but her mind goes blank. George Washington is the only name bouncing in her brain, but she instantly knows it's wrong. That's the false answer she gave Naomi, she thinks.

She sighs, scanning down the rest of the page at the longer and tougher questions.

 _Oh my god._ she thinks. _What did I do?_

Over an hour passes and the school bell rings throughout the hallways. "Hand up your tests!" Mrs. Hogg roars from the top of the classroom, twirling her finger in her grey, greasy hair.

"Hey girl!" squeals Naomi, creeping up beside Cassie outside the room. "That test was so easy. I think your help really did pay off!" She leans in for a hug, her small pink handbag resting on Cassie's shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Cassie replies with a dull tone. "But just remember that we shouldn't get our hopes up until we get a good grade. We don't want to disappoint ourselves."

"Don't be so silly!" Naomi pipes. "I answered every single question! I just know that we'll both do great!"

* * *

The long queue chatters about outside the school office, tossing their dollar notes in their hands. Olivia stands at the top of the line smiling, her ten bucks in her hand and ready to pay.

"Two tickets please," she says to the thickset woman slumped on a chair through a small gap in the wall.

"That'll be ten dollars, please."

"Here," a familiar voice says, an arm reaching over Olivia's shoulder. She spins on her heels and sees Liam, cash rolled up in his hand. "I've got this one, Liv. Don't worry about it."

The woman huffs, pushing her blocky glasses further up her nose and swiping the notes out of Liam's hand. "You're a match made in heaven," she sighs, holding up two glossy golden tickets. She hands them out through the small gap, Olivia examining the shiny glitter scattered across them. "Pretty."

"Next in line!"

They both walk out from the queue, Olivia giving one of the tickets to Liam. "Thanks for paying, but you didn't really have to." She pulls out her five dollars, tipping Liam's curled fist with it. "Here. I should have bought my own."

"No, no. It's fine," he says. "It's not like it cost _too_ much." He smiles, Olivia glaring at him with a frowned face. For the first time in almost forever, she has finally spotted a wide grin appearing. Almost like it was impossible for Liam to do it. It sort of unbalances her; she pauses for a couple of seconds as he looks at her, waiting for her reply.

"Okay," she chirps.

"I'm going to be late for film club," says Liam, fixing the straps of his bag over his shoulders. "See ya." When he hastily walks down the hallway, his disappearence is almost like he pulls back the curtain on Josh.

Josh stands there with his eyebrows arched, arms folded, sort of squeezing his chest in. "And what was that about?" he asks, clearly unflattered. Thoughts instantly race through Olivia's mind.

 _What did he see? Did he see the tickets? Or did he just see us standing together?_

"Uh.."

"What were you discussing with Cream Liam?" Josh asks as he steps forward. Olivia takes a couple of centimeters back, almost threatened by his presence. Almost like he has doubled in size, his muscles now larger and more obvious by his tight grey shirt.

"Who is Cream Liam?"

"That freak that you were just talking to! So why were you talking with him?" Josh asks, this time his voice getting louder, attracting attention from a few bystanders around.

"We were discussing the maths homework!" Olivia spits out. "There! Now what's the problem? Why are you so worried?"

Josh lets his arms fall to his side. He tilts his head down, groaning and taking a big step forward. "I'm just nervous.. I don't want anyone to know about that night at the party.."

"Trust me, Josh. No one will ever find out," Olivia whispers. "As long as we keep it between the both of us, nothing bad will happen."

* * *

A black shadow casts across the only light covering the floor. The dark figure remains in an unknown location. Nothing but emptiness floats about. They stare at their phone, slowly pulling their fingers across the screen, clipping away minutes and seconds from the lengthy video.

A perfect edit. Down to a quick five minutes. They laugh away to the graphic video playing in front of their very eyes. One little song plays around in their head. A familiar song, somewhat childish, but now ironic when used in this situation.

 _Olivia and Josh, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the golden carriage!_

* * *

On a tiring, dull morning, little did Jax expect the odd news he'd be hearing from the main office worker. When his name called out across the school on the intercom, the worst thoughts hit him. What had he done now? Was he getting his first detention? Did the teachers find out that he was the culprit behind the dead rat in Elissa Frey's bag? But no. Something completely different.

"Due to scheduling issues on the timetables," the hoarse woman said, "we're going to have to move you to another P.E class."

Little did he care. Hopefully he'd be stuck in one with Cassie or Olivia. Besides, any classes with a bunch of strangers was weird to him. But on this morning, his jaw dropped wide when he reached the locker rooms. Not only because of who was there, but because of what he had done the previous day. No longer did he have to join the school basketball team to chase after Josh. Instead, faith brought them both together.

"And what are you doing here?" asks Josh, tossing his head in a cocky fashion, two muscular friends by his side.

"What would it mean to you?"

"The _world_ _,_ Jax. It would mean the world," Josh bites sarcastically, his two beefy friends letting out a laugh. Jax stares at them both. _They're probably braindead just by looks._ he thinks to himself.

After another ten or so boys fill the room and change, the entire group of boys and the girls from the locker room opposite walk out the back entrance of the school onto the football pitch. The pumpkin maze still stands intact, completely decorated with Halloween visuals. Their P.E coach guides them to a small patch of grass off to the left of the maze, unleashing a bag filled with footballs on the ground.

"Just do dodgeball or somethin'.." she moans. "Ah, I don't care.. Up to you lot."

On a morning like this, none of the students are awake enough to start getting active. When the coach strolls away on her phone, everyone starts chatting and gossiping. Everyone but Jax. He stands there looking at Josh as he folds his arms, his two friends towering beside him with confidence.

"I get more and more confused by you every single day, Joshua," says Jax.

Josh's eyes broaden, he slowly walks forward with anger, the gym coach looming in the corner of his eye. He blows out air from his nostrils, calming and relaxing himself, knowing his rage can't get the best of him.

"Right back at you."

By the end of the period, the gym coach blows a squeaky whistle, sending the class back off to the locker rooms. Jax steps inside, walking through the wide pathway through two benches, rows of lockers on either side. Boys come and go within minutes, Josh laughing away in the corner.

Jax glares at them all, just so taken aback by how dumb they could be. Especially Josh's friends; Thing 1 and Thing 2 is what Jax calls them in his head. Minutes pass when Jax starts realizing that the number of the boys are cutting down. Rapidly, they exit the locker room completely changed back into their regular clothes and he realizes it's too late. Left alone with Josh alongside Thing 1 and Thing 2.

He scrambles for his bag, but suddenly his shoes are snatched up from the bench. He spins and sees Josh standing in front of him, twirling the shoes by their shoelaces in either hand.

"I didn't like what you said to me out on that pitch. Calling me Joshua wasn't very polite."

"Because you're not very polite," says Jax. "You're just a coward who is afraid." Thing 1 and Thing 2 both laugh, Josh frowning.

"Afraid of what?" asks Josh.

Jax steps forward completely shirtless, wearing nothing but his boxers, and he strikes a provocative pose, his hands on his waist. "Do you find this distracting?" Thing 1 and Thing 2 both arch their eyebrows, Josh looking somewhat disgusted.

Josh grits his teeth, his cheeks blushing with redness. "You know what you gotta do," he says, nodding towards the coat hooks on the wall. Within seconds Jax gasps as all three of them clench their fists on the fabric, he's hoisted up and left dangling on the wall by his underwear. He wriggles, unable to bear the pain as the three boys chuckle their way out of the locker room, leaving Jax abandoned.

* * *

"Josh can't be 'A.' I just know he's not," Olivia says into her phone, pulling down the open window. It shuts with a small click and she scans her garden filled with darkness, making sure no one lurks around at this hour into the night. "I can't even begin to think who it possibly could be."

"I still think it's Jax," replies Cassie. "He's been acting super shady and he's always bugging me. I think I'm totally done with him now."

"You two should just make up and finish all the bickering. It's getting super depressing to be around with you lot."

"But Olivia, you just don't understand!" exclaims Cassie, sitting up on her bed. "You need to say something to him. You know, to make him stop. You're the only one he's close to in Rosewood.."

"Does he not have any other friends?" Olivia asks.

"I don't think so.. He always puts on this cocky, sarcastic act. It's so rude."

"Well I think that should wrap it up for a night.." sighs Olivia, pulling her hair back over her head in tiredness. "See ya tomorrow."

"Oh, and just one last thing!" pipes Cassie. "I don't know how to put this to you.." She pauses, feeling worms wriggle under her skin. She takes in a deep breath, calming herself and trying to spit it out.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Olivia's jaw drops and the air hangs still on that one sentence. _Will you go to the dance with me?_ rings around her head on a loop, never seeming to end. But what about Liam and Josh? She couldn't possibly add a third to her list.

"I.. I ca-"

She stumbles on her words, her mouth running dry. The only sound to be heard is the soft purring of static from the phone.

"I can't, Cassie. I'm going with someone else.."

Silence forms from the other end of the call. Cassie slowly opens her mouth, her throat feeling like sandpaper. She sniffles, water forming in her eyelids. Humiliated she feels. "It's.."

"I never knew you were.. into.. girls," says Olivia with a puzzle tone. "Did you ever tell anyone?"

"No. You're the first one ever.." Cassie continues, her voice hoarse. "I'm sorry that you took it in a wrong way.."

"No!" exclaims Olivia. "Not at all! Don't worry. I swear I have another date to go with.."

"It's fine."

And with that, the connection cuts from Cassie's side. Olivia drops her phone to her bed, sighing and resting her head on her pillow. _What did I just do?_ Her phone starts playing its familiar ringtone and she cautiously picks it up. Ready and prepared to see Cassie's caller ID, she's shocked when it appears as 'unknown.' And its not even a call; but a text message.

 **Josh is A and Liam is B, but can you break the heart again of C? Meet me at the Pumpkin Maze an hour before the ball. Come alone or you'll be sorry. Good luck bitch. -A**

She gasps, dropping her phone and twisting her head. She looks around the room, trying to find the source of the message. How does 'A' know? Where is 'A'? They must have heard from somewhere.

She quickly dashes towards the window and stares out. Nothing but darkness and a long wooden fence sit before her very eyes. She places her hand against her forehead, almost feeling the throbbing headache growing. But a headache doesn't stop the thought that Friday will truly be a night to remember, may it be a good night or not.

* * *

A black hoodie barely forms in the darkness of the room.

The figure stares down at their wicked Halloween costume; a truly terrifying pumpkin outfit. They stare at the creepy, black mouth and eyes of the pumpkin grinning away.

They pull out a shiny, sparkly, golden ticket to the ball and gently place it across the outfit. They start popping their knuckles in their leather-gloved hands, ready for the fun about to begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone!

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Eight of A For Ashes: **'A' gAme!** And boy, does 'A' have a game prepared.. You better all be armed and ready for the next two chapters, and I can now officially reveal their names: **Pumpkin Maze Part 1** will be Chapter Nine will Chapter Ten will be **Pumpkin Maze Part 2!**

Obviously I have spoken about this Pumpkin Maze before, but in the next two chapters, you'll truly see it in its glorious form! I definitely think that these two chapters will have the big, shocking aspects of typical events/parties in the show Pretty Little Liars, and just like Josh's party I had a couple chapters back. It's going to be fun! ;D

So a lot happened in this chapter... Cassie got caught up on her lies she told to Naomi that she started believing them herself! They completely plagued her mind and she didn't know the answers, so she basically sabotaged herself! xD

What do you think is going to happen with Liam, Josh and Olivia at this ball? I promise that the next two chapters will have _conclusions,_ but if you've watched Pretty Little Liars, you'll know that all conclusions lead to more questions and stories! :P

What about Cassie?! That was a bit of an unexpected ending! I'll expand on that too in the next chapters. Afterall, Olivia and Cassie must meet together in person soon enough... ;)

What were your overall thoughts on this chapter? Whether you liked it or not, please leave a review! And I say this every single time, but the support for this is overwhelming! There's something so.. depressing about writing stories when people don't even read them. Even one line reviews let me know that there are people out there enjoying my work which brightens up my day! :D

Are you ready for the Pumpkin Maze?! Stay tuned for the next two chapters of A For Ashes, coming your way very soon! ;D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	9. Pumpkin Maze: Part 1

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Nine:_**

 **Pumpkin Maze: Part 1**

* * *

"Okay class. I'm giving back your tests!" Mrs. Hogg roars, instantly silencing everyone. "And a lot of you failed! These were an absolute disgrace!"

Cassie looks to her side, spotting Olivia staring at her from the corner of her eye. Cassie immediately twists her head away, looking out the window at the trees. "I didn't mean to hurt you," says Olivia. "I'm just.. sorry."

"Oh yeah?" says Cassie, her voice loud as she spins around. "Then who are you going to the dance with?" Olivia pauses and thinks, wondering what she should say. She can't possibly tell the truth, but she can't possibly lie either.

"I don't.."

"Tell me now," Cassie orders. "What's so secretive?"

"I'm going with some boy in my art class. He seems super nice."

"And his name is?" Cassie asks.

"Uh, John.. John Smith."

"John Smith. That sounds so legit," says Cassie just as Mrs. Hogg slams her test down onto her desk. "This test was a disgrace!" Cassie looks down at the paper, staring at the gigantic, red letter sprawled across all the text.

 **A**

Mrs. Hogg looks down in confusion. "You didn't get an A.. You got an F! What is this nonsense!" she screams, gaining the attention of everyone in the class. "Did you give yourself an A?!"

"No!" exclaims Cassie. "How could I even do that? You were the one with the tests.."

"Sure.." mutters Mrs. Hogg. "Forget this whole situation. Either way, you got an F. An absolute disgrace! You need to study!" And with that, she tip toes away to the next student. Cassie stares at the gigantic letter, trying to figure out how it got there. But the truth sinks in all too quickly.

"Oh my gosh.. 'A' wrote this.." she whispers, Olivia glaring at her. "Who is doing this? And _why_ are they doing this..?"

* * *

A dark shadow casts across three sheets of paper hanging from a thin wire. Black covers the room, a mere flickering flame barely creating a golden glow. Leather gloves hold a wax candle up high, letting the tip of the fire ignite one of the three pages. One of the three pages fit with three faces. And the one going up in flames being an image of Olivia.

* * *

"And why didn't you go to school today?" snaps Evie, staring at Jax curled up in his bed. A small noise - barely audible - rises from the corner. "Leave me alone.."

"No, I _won't_ leave you alone!" Evie bites. "You've already took like ten days off... and Halloween is just in a few days!"

"So?"

" _So_?! We don't want the school board coming down here, asking why grump ol' Jax has been dodging school!"

"Stop yelling! You sound like Mom when she's pissed like always!" roars Jax. Evie pauses, stepping forward into the dirty room. Clothes and useless junk scattered across the floor. She frowns, her face going red with anger.

"How dare you speak about Mom like that! She's gone through so much shit in her life more than you ever will!"

"Oh yeah?" says Jax, rising from his bed in a crouched positition. "Well she took the easy way out by abandoning both you and I with Dad. And you still stick up for her? What a great sister you are.."

"Don't you even try to come up with that rubbish!" screams Evie. "You've been causing trouble to this family for fricken years! And you, the whole reason we moved here, have the audacity to speak about Mom like that? You've got another thing coming to you if you think you can disrespect people like that."

She walks out into the hall, slamming the door behind her, but not before she gets one last yell in.

"Whenever you feel like you're the king of this house, just remember Cindy!"

Cindy.

His heart immediately starts racing, his throat running dry. His mind flashes back to her beautiful face. Incredible hair. Stunning eyes. He shakes the visions from his brain, curling back into a ball under his covers and closing his eyes for sleep.

* * *

Cassie lays flat on her bed, staring up at the dusty ceiling of her attic bedroom, reflecting back on the week's events. She still felt embarrassed after being rejected by Olivia, but her confrontation to her earlier that day only made her feel stronger. Made her feel powerful. Almost like she could stick up for herself. Then she thinks back to Seth and that text message.

 _Crap, I didn't even reply.._

She takes out her phone and clicks on the message, scanning back over the words. She thinks about the possible outcomes for a second before immediately replying.

 _Heck, at least I will know who Olivia is going with._

She taps across the screen and sends the message, finally satisfied with something for once.

 **Sure. i'll buy the tickets tomorrow. see you there :) -Cassie.**

* * *

Sun begins to fall the following evening, the large full-moon beginning to grow in the sky. Darkness lurks in every inch of the school, Olivia walking into the quiet hallways. Nothing but her glamorous pink dress lights up the way. The woman at the office lets her proceed further on. The ball had yet an hour to start; her excuse was that 'Ms. Finn needed help at the Pumpkin Maze.' Very few decorations fill the halls, but when she enters the gym, she is astonished.

The typical place to join in at her hellish P.E classes has been transformed into a brand new world. Almost like she has been sucked into a horror movie. Sheets of black fabric cover the walls. Plastic bats hang from strings from the roof. Orange and purple lights shine across the expansive room. Tables covered with plastic cups filled with all sorts of fizzy drinks alongside huge bowls of candy.

She steps out the back entrance of the hall, staring onwards at the huge Pumpkin Maze. Clearly some adjustments have been made while she wasn't around decorating earlier; the thing looks even bigger and badder, including the gymnasium back inside.

She walks forward, her ringtone calling out from her purse in her hand. She whips out her phone, reading the message through her head.

 **Welcome, darling Olivia. The fun is about to begin. Step forward. -A**

She looks up, expecting to see someone glaring at her with a phone in their hand, but there's nothing. Walking ahead, the entrance to the maze looks darker and scarier than before. Its almost like a long hallway you have to walk before you make your first turn to the right to enter. Outside the maze sits a small patch of pumpkins sitting on small podiums. She glares at each stand suspiciously as she waits for further updates from her phone.

Each pumpkin comes in a different shape and size, all seemingly raw and natural, but all fit with small candles placed inside. The holes of the eyes and the mouths glow from the bright flames inside, all looking creepy and eerie.

Olivia's phone rumbles and she looks at the screen.

 **Let's play a game: escape my Pumpkin Maze before I find you. -A**

A shiver runs down her spine, especially after reading one specific word. _My._ Almost like it has been set for her by 'A' himself or herself. Her surroundings don't seem safe anymore. Not like she's in the protected environment of school. No one roams outside; it's all just her boy herself.

She feels her skin wriggle as she quickly looks up. And that's when she notices that something is off. The pumpkin sitting atop a podium right in front of her. All the others lighted up with candles. This one pitch black. She steps forward, inspecting it more, and that's when she sees it.

Small and black. Shiny lens staring at her. A tiny red dot flashing on its side. A camera, seemingly active and recording. She instantly spins on her heels the moment she hears a gut-wrenching click, and right in front of her very eyes she sees a horrifying sight. A tall figure inside some sort of pumpkin costume. Deathly black, piercing eyes and a creepy smile. Some sort of soft fabric for a head. A farmer's blue overalls with a red checkered shirt. Big, thick, brown boots, and worst of all, inside their black leather-gloved hands, a sharp set of gardening shears.

Olivia instantly gasps as the being approaches, drawing back the two handles of the shears in either hands, slamming them shut, cutting at the thin air. The only sound to be heard is the ear-cutting screech each time they bang with a close. Yet Olivia can almost her the person's voice inside her head telling her one thing:

 _Into the maze or die._

And so she obeys. She immediately sprints as fast as she can into the maze, no other routes for her to run. The long hallway of hedges sends her mind into a frenzy. She quickly looks back, seeing the pumpkin-figure blocking the entrance, so she runs in deeper.

Twisted curves and bends lay ahead. Nothing but flickering lights of ignited pumpkins and shadows dancing all around her. And of course, the awful clanking of the knife-like shears. But that's what fears her the most. No longer does 'A' seem like a childish threat. Now 'A' seems deadly. Like they're out to kill her. Through small holes between the artifical shrubs, she catches glimpses of the blue overalls approaching rapidly.

 _Left. Right. Straight. Right. Straight. Left. Left._ The maze never seems to be ending. And the more she wants it to end, the longer the paths get. Her feet placed in towering, pink highheels stumble in the long, wet grass and she collapses to the ground.

 _Click. Click. Clank. Clank._

She lets out a ear-throbbing scream as a shine glares from the corner of her eye. She dashes forward, her phone slipping from her hand. But she has no reaction to it. She _must_ move on. Feet pound behind her and she sprints like mad. Around the twists. Around the bends. She hears the shears getting closer and closer.

 _Click. Click. Clank. Clank._

Her left foot gives out, her highheel bringing her to the ground again. She scrambles forward, one foot shoeless, leaving her in an awkward stance. One leg pushing her up higher than she should be. Her hair blows back as she comes to a sort of intersection in the maze: _left, right and straight ahead._ She instantly turns left, dashing like a crazed woman, but when she reaches the end she discovers the awfulness that lays ahead. It's a dead-end.

Turning her head around, she watches as the pumpkin-figure walks straight ahead past her pathway, totally oblivious to her. She crouches down up against the bushes, curls herself into a little ball and waits.

Thoughts swirl through her mind. Should she run back to the entrance? Should she go back to get her phone? She eventually says 'no' to all the questions, but the screeches of the shears keep her alert. And that's when she hears the sqealing of laughing teenagers.

She turns around, looking straight trhough the little holes in the bushes and sees teenagers dressed up in suits and skirts. Teenagers ready for the Halloween dance. She reaches sticks her arm through the leaves, immediately feeling thorns prick into her skin, but she tries to avoid the pain.

 _Click. Click. Clank. Clank._

One thought tells her to stay silent, but the other thought tells her to scream, risking her exposing her position to the mysterious stalker. But she goes ahead anyway. "Help me! I'm here, in the maze! Help me please! I need help!"

None of them hear, and she watches as they vanish behind the wall of the school, completely gone out of sight. Her breath starts to disappear and she takes in huge gulps of air. It's almost like a cat clawing at her throat. Sweat stares to trail down her rosy cheeks, from both the makeup and the running, and she begins to randomly gasp. Her chest rises high and falls back down, a sickness growing inside her stomach.

 _CLICK! CLICK!  
_

A leather glove grasps her shoulder hard. She glares up and sees a ghostly pumpkin face staring at her. The shears open wide, and then they slam shut. Her voice echoes into the night as the blood starts to pour.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OH. MY... GOODNESS!

Well hello everyone... Welcome to Chapter Nine of A for Ashes: **Pumpkin Maze: Part 1!** So... oh my god. That cliffhanger though.. What did you think of that?! That was quite... intense.

Whether you liked this chapter or not, feel free to leave a review if you have some spare time. BOY, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one, especially that ending. And yes, since this was 'Pumpkin Maze: Part 1,' expect Pumpkin Maze: Part 2 to have some more... intensity like this ending ;)

So what do I say? What did you think about that ending?! What do you think is going to happen to Olivia? I mentioned blood.. ;)

What do you think is going to happen in Part 2? I TOLD YOU all it would be crazy, maybe even more crazy than the party in Chapters 3 & 4! Also, what about the first 'A' encounter with Cassie during the opening? I always thought that would be interesting to have happen ever since Chapter 1, so I remembered it a week ago and then decided to put it in Chapter 8 & 9\. :)

So there you go... What more can I say? ;)

Stay tuned for Chapter Ten of A for Ashes: **Pumpkin Maze: Part 2!  
**

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	10. Pumpkin Maze: Part 2

_1Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ A For Ashes ~**_

 ** _Chapter Ten:_**

 **Pumpkin Maze: Part 2**

* * *

Dark clouds loom across Rosewood and excited students step out of glitzy limousines. The entire pathway in front of Rosewood High is flooded with colors. Glittery dresses sparkle in the moonlight as boyfriends and girlfriends hold onto each other.

Cassie, in her bright yellow dress, glances at Seth. He stands off beside the trees next to the school, his hands inside his trouser pockets. "I like your black suit," Cassie says. Seth smiles. "I like your dress."

Somewhat awkwardly, Cassie gently takes his hand. He stares into her eyes, a wave of anxiety washing over him. Like he has never felt a connection like this before. Cassie smiles back at him and they both begin to walk up the steps of the school.

* * *

"I just want kids to be safe out this weekend. Halloween can lead to tragic things.." The blonde woman crosses her legs on a stool, waiting for a response. The old man opposite her coughs. "Speaking of tragic things, you certainly did go through a lot in Rosewood, Hannah."

"You're right," she replies. "-A has totally flipped my life around. Without -A, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now."

Jax presses the power button on his remote, turning off the television. The room flashes to darkness. The feelings wriggling under his skin get the best of him. He just can't listen to people talk about 'A' anymore. He wants to be alone. His thoughts are interrupted by his buzzing ringtone. Light pours from the screen, faintly lighting up his bedroom. He picks up the phone, reading the name of the sender. Olivia.

Instantly, he's relieved and he reads the message.

 **It's time to play Trick R' Treat, except in this game, there are no treats. Time to find poor Olivia in my Pumpkin Maze before time runs out. Game on, bitch. -A**

He gasps, instantly leaping from his bed. Thoughts swirl through his mind. Should he go? Or should he just take it as a joke and stay? But no. _-A must have got her phone from somewhere.._ he thinks. _I can't ignore this._

Instantly, he jumps up from the bed and heads towards the window.

* * *

Her head spins, a thumping ache running throughout her body. Her vision blurs as she slowly peers open her eyes. The ropes dig deep into her skin and she wriggles to try and escape. She stares all around at the hedges, eyeing out every shimmer of color around her. Suddenly, the pumpkin-figure in front of her pulls back on a wall of leaves. They drag it over, sealing off all exits and leaving them both stuck in a small section of the maze.

Olivia wriggles in her seat, feeling the throbbing pain in her left shoulder. Blood stains her shirt as it slowly drips down her skin and onto the grass. She's stuck. Frozen. Nowhere to run. Just sitting there and staring straight at the mask of -A.

* * *

The music blares and the whole gymnasium is brought to life. Cassie take's Seth's hand and they both shimmy out onto the dance floor. Awkwardly, they wrap their arms around each others' waists and slowly begin to slow dance.

"You seem like a first timer," says Seth.

"Sure am," replies Cassie. "Can you.. Um.. You're tickling me a bit."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No problem. You seem like a first timer too."

Seth laughs. "What makes you think that?"

Cassie manages to hear the tinkling of her ringtone over the music. They both pause and she pulls her phone out of her purse, reading the text message on the screen to herself.

 **Ding dong, the bitch is almost dead! Time to find Olivia or you and Seth won't be the only one having some steam. -A**

She spins around, scanning through the crowds at all the happy teens dancing into the night. All cheering and having fun. Spilling drinks, dancing with their partners. So oblivious to the fact that a girl like Cassie was going through so much hell.

"I've got to go.." she pants.

Seth looks at her with an odd facial expression. "Why? Are you, um.. having your monthly-"

"No!" she exclaims. "No, no I am not!"

"Where d'you gotta go then?"

"To find Olivia. She texted me, she says she's puking in the bathroom."

Seth shrugs. "Sounds good." Then Cassie sprints away across the dance floor, heading directly out the exit. She storms out into the chilly night air and runs straight into the entrance of the maze. Her classmates' laughs echo around her as she spirals deeper into the hedges.

The thoughts inside her head go crazy as flashes of color flicker through the leaves. She worries for Olivia, thinking of the wildest things that could possibly be happening to her. Is she safe? Is she dead? Her mouth runs dry as the ideas build up her anxiety. Her high heels stumble on her long dress as a giggling boy brushes past her. A small girl follows after him, a cola splashing in her hand. Cassie's knocked back against the hedges and her breathing becomes heavy. All forms blend together in her sight as everything begins to mush together right before her very eyes. She places her hand on her chest, knowing it's time to black out, but then she hears the voice. Oh so familiar. The voice that makes her shoot her eyes back open.

"Cassie!"

Jax stands there in his grey tracksuit.

"What are you-?" Cassie manages to choke out before Jax leans in and hugs her.

"Olivia is in trouble.." he whispers in her ear. "-A sent me a text." Cassie awkwardly shrugs him off her.

"Same here," she says, flicking through her phone and bringing up the text message. "We need to find her right now, before it's too late!"

Instantly, Jax's ringtone buzzes and his phone vibrates. He reads his new message.

"It's not too late.. -A."

Cassie and Jax both stare at each other nervously, both having the same thought: -A is closer to them than they originally thought. They hold each other's hand and slowly walk around the corner to a dead end. Except that's when they see Olivia. She wriggles in the duct tape, her chair rocking back and forth.

"Olivia!" Cassie screams as she runs towards her. Cassie rips the tape off of her mouth and she instantly screams.

"My shoulder! -A cut my shoulder! I'm bleeding to death!"

Jax inspects the wound in her skin, blood no longer pouring but still all over her. "What happened exactly?"

"Whoever it was, him, her, it... They were in a pumpkin costume and they ripped my skin open with shears! Help me!"

* * *

"Don't worry, we're bringing you straight to the hospital.." says Jax. Him and Cassie hold Olivia up as they stumble out of the maze exit.

"Yeah," says Cassie. "They're not going to believe what the hell just happened."

Students go from joyful to horrified. They stare at the trio in shock, whispers filling the air. Heads turn, and soon enough crowds begin to form around them. "We're alright," Jax announces. "There's nothing to see."

Suddenly, Olivia gasps once she sees the familiar mask looming through the crowds. They give a creepy, gentle wave to her before quickly vanishing into the darkness of the night. "I just saw them! They're there! Right there!"

"Who is there?" Jax asks.

"It's -A!" yells Olivia. "I just saw them!"

Instantly, Cassie's ringtone begins to play again. Olivia stares at her with a face of horror. "Don't look at the message! It's time we just ignore this idiot who keeps poking at us for fun!"

"I can't!" exclaims Cassie. "We need to get you to the hospital and figure out who is doing this. They just gave you a serious injury!" Cassie whips out her phone, but this time, there's something odd on the screen. A message attached to a video file.

 **Stitch O's wound back together and I open up your heart, C. -A**

She clicks on the video confused at first, but within seconds, her mouth drops open. The audio plays at full blast and Olivia hears it all, instantly knowing what it is. "I can explain."

Cassie's stunned for words, choking out anything she can at the moment in time. "How could you..?"

"I didn't-" begins Olivia but she's instantly interrupted.

"How could you do this?!"

"I told you! I can explain!"

"Explanations will never be enough!" yells Cassie. "You went behind my back and had sex with Josh!"

Suddenly the surrounding students erupt into roars. Some laugh, some holler in cringe. But one confused one jumps out into the spotlight. Josh. Fit in his tuxedo with a rose in his hand, he walks straight up to the trio. "What are you talking about?"

"Josh, they know.." mutters Olivia. "I guess it's time to come clean."

"You've already come clean, and you lied to me! You're my friend but you're dating my ex-boyfriend!" roars Cassie. She charges straight at Josh, and with all her might, she slaps him straight across the cheek. Olivia stands there stunned for a moment, then begins to speak up. "Ex-boyfriend? I thought he was your fricken cousin!"

The entire crowd lets out more cheers and Josh forms a fist with his hand. He lifts it high up into the air and targets straight at Cassie's face. He slams it forward, Jax grabbing his wrist just inches before impact.

"Don't you ever hit her!" Jax snaps, then punches him straight in the jaw. Josh flies backwards and collapses onto the ground face first, blood running out of his nostril. The students around start to chant, clapping their hands together. "Fight fight fight!"

Olivia and Cassie turn to each other, Olivia's face filled with regret and Cassie's with rage. Cassie steps forward and growls at her. "I thought I could trust you." Suddenly, ringtones blast into the air and echo around the yard. Everyone erupts into laughter as they shove their phones in each other's faces, all now equipped with the video. Cassie bites her lip and unleashes the anger building up inside her. She shoves Olivia as hard as she can and she falls straight into the muddy grass. Cassie storms away and Olivia slowly shuts her eyes, the voices of the chanting crowds silencing and the shadows of Jax and Josh fighting vanishing into the darkness.

* * *

A figure walks around in the dark room, their phone showing footage of the fight several hours ago; Olivia getting pushed, Cassie raging, Josh and Jax fighting. All captured on camera. They place their phone in the pocket of their black hoodie and head towards the door. They twist on the knob and open it up to see the pumpkin costume standing in the doorway. They step in and both shake hands with each other. Slowly, the black hoodie picks up a jacket from the sofa and hands it to the pumpkin costume. But not just any sort of jacket or clothing.

A red coat.

* * *

 _ **Next time on 'A For Ashes:'**_

"Are you and Olivia ever going to make up?" Jax asks.

 **The feud RAGES ON...**

"No," Cassie replies. "I'm never going to give in to idiots like her."

 **...and friendships will be tested.**

"I need to tell you something.." whispered Seth.

 **It's TIME..**

"I think there's a far bigger threat out there!" exclaims Jax. "Olivia's attacker in the maze just proves that!"

 **..to FACE..**

Cassie gasps as a red-coated figure vanishes around the corner.

 **..SEASON II,**

The black hoodie stands in the shadows, watching as Olivia and Jax chat away.

 **B FOR BURIED!**

Olivia screams in the grave as dirt begins to fill up the hole.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

So I have some explaining to do...

Hello guys! Welcome back to A For Ashes! I know, I know, WHERE HAVE THE CHAPTERS BEEN?! Well let me tell you this: A. I have been working on other stories. B. I have and still am busy on school work.

Lame excuses, I know.. But you gotta trust me when I say this: I AM BACK AND I AM GIVING YOU SOME GOOD OL' A FOR ASHES! :D

I am almost finishing writing my other mystery 'whodunnit,' The Rebirth Games, and it really opened me up to the world of mystery villains. I had a set villain from the start, revealed it near the end, AND BOOM, all clues and plots fell into place perfectly. I really want to do that with this story. I must admit: while I had my main ideas set since the very first chapter of A For Ashes, there were some things that I didn't have planned yet. I thought about them around Chapter 5, but I'm totally set. I have all my ideas planned out, time to write some awesome stuff, but here's the thing...

Are you all still interested? The problem is that if I write this huge mystery with lots of suspects and craziness, will people be interested in it still? I know I took a huge break, but I really want to bring your characters to life much better. Some characters were tossed to the side, but now that we've got the foundations for the story set, I can do lots more really. As you can tell from the sneak preview at the end... B FOR BURIED IS COMING!

No, it's not a sequel, just a second season I guess. ;)

A For Ashes was all about these new characters, B For Buried will be using these characters in many situations and opening up the typical PLL world full of drama and character dynamics. And of course, more -A.. ;)))))

Remember: let me know if you are still interested! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	11. B For Buried: Prologue

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Eleven:_**

 **B For Buried**

* * *

A stout, grey-haired man slumps in his chair, holding up his small flashcard. He fixes the position of his glasses on his face and reads the text out with a startle.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you breaking news!" he exclaims. "Just in right now, a young girl named Olivia Grace Johnson has been kidnapped from Rosewood High this evening!"

* * *

 **6 WEEKS EARLIER:**

The door slowly whirs open with a long creak. Olivia pulls the covers over her head and cowers in fear. Drenched in sweat, she curls up into a ball and tries to block her ears. That doesn't stop her mother's voice from being heard.

"We need to talk."

"No!" Olivia yells back. "Go away! Now!"

"Get up out of the bed! You're going to hurt that wound!" Her hand takes a firm grip on Olivia's arm and she pulls her fiercely. "You're going to hurt _yourself!_ " Olivia's head appears from under her covers and she desperately tries to break free from her grasp.

"Stop, mom! I don't want to talk about it now!"

"I'm not going to talk about it," her mother cries, her voice calmer. "We have _visitors._ " Quickly, her mother vanishes out the door and her voice is heard laughing and chirping. Olivia bounces up and listens carefully. She instantly recognizes who is down there but she just can't believe it. She races out into the hall and down the staircase where a girl jumps onto her.

"Olivia!"

"Valerie!" she replies. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since like May! Why are you here in Rosewood?"

"Just moved in down the street!" Valerie answers as she fixes her dark brown. "My father got a job opportunity out here so we decided to come along. I remembered that last day in school when you said you were moving to Rosewood.. I knew I just had to call in to see you the moment I got here!" Her smile is if it could mean a thousand things. Her glistening teeth. Perfect lipstick. It's like she's a human barbie doll.

"Sounds good!" says Olivia.

"Come on. I'll get you a drink of whatever you like," says Ms. Johnson. "Go grab a glass from the kitchen. I'll get some bottles from the basement."

"Okay!" Valerie chirps, then she skips her way down the hall, humming like a child. Ms. Johnson's smile washes away and she turns slowly. She stares at Olivia sternly and says one thing before walking away.

"She's one of the few people who don't know about the Josh thing. Don't let her know. I'm already getting odd looks from strangers because I'm the mother of a teenage whore."

Olivia is on the verge of snapping but her mother disappears all too quickly. She sighs and her phone begins to ring. She feels her breath vanish. A horrible feeling inside her starting to brew. She whips it out and nervously reads her new text.

 **Just wait until she finds out about Joshy.. Not even the sewer rats will have respect for you.**

 **Thank me later,**

 **-A**

Olivia looks up and catches glimpse of the figure through the living room window. The black-hooded being sprints away through the garden and disappears.

* * *

Minutes later, the Black Hoodie sits at their desk and types away on their keyboard. The Google search bar illuminates the dark room. Three words then sprawl across the screen in thick black pixels.

 **Charles DiLaurentis mask.**

They press enter and stare at their screen in delight. They spin around on their chair and move across the room to the closet door. They open it up and stare at the pumpkin costume hooked on a hanger. They grin and laugh out loud in pure joy. They stretch their arms out, their gloved hands reaching up into the air, and they spin around on the floorboards.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of the day rings around the empty hallways. Doors burst open and tired students slowly stumble out. "Are you and Olivia ever going to make up?" Jax asks. He spins around the corner of the school and walks straight ahead to his locker. Cassie tuts by his side, her arms tightly folded.

"No," she replies. "I'm not going to give in to idiots like her." They both open up their lockers and begin to take out books. "Besides, what does it matter to you? It's just between me and her."

Jax spins around in horror. "I took a three day suspension last week because I defended you from your 'cousin.' Care to explain the situation on Joshy?" Cassie bites her lip and tries to think of the perfect response. After a few seconds of silence between the two, she finally replies.

"I'm sorry I never told you.. He is my ex-boyfriend, as I said before."

"And why not tell any of us?!"

"Why would I?" she asks. "Josh was more of a fling to me back in Colorado. It wasn't serious.. He moved to Rosewood. When my father decided to move out here too, I texted him the whole cousin idea. We wanted to clear the air with each other and try not to focus on our past."

"So then you decide to get angry when Olivia has sex with him."

Cassie instantly slams her locker door shut and Jax jumps in his skin. "Look, if you're going to be a douche about it, just forget it!"

Jax's tone alters immediately. "Oh really? How was she supposed to know that he was your ex?"

"Well he knew!" exclaims Cassie. "He probably told her and they still went ahead with it."

"You're just making assumptions," says Jax.

Cassie squints her eyes and her eyebrows arch. The veins in her neck begin to bulge and her face flourishes red. "Are you trying to suggest that you think I'm wrong and she's right?"

Jax huffs. "Well I might not have been a minute ago, but I sure am now." He shuts his locker door and he marches away down the hallway. Cassie stares on in anger and she slowly whispers to herself.

"Karma will be a bitch.."

She heads in the other direction and out the main exit. Down the paved steps of the school facade, she shoves her hands into her pockets and slumps her arms. Suddenly, her phone buzzes to life against her hand inside her left pocket. She takes it out and looks at the screen.

 **Karma certainly will be a bitch.**

 **-A**

She scans the area in horror. Teens in crowded circles block her view as they chat and laugh. They brush against her and she spins around in circles in fear. Her heart pounds in her chest as she looks for the sender. The truth is way scarily clear for her. Whoever sent the text was listening in on the chat all that time. Her breathing completely stops once she sees the flicker of color. The flow of the fabric in the wind. The figure in the red coat vanishing around the corner of the school gate.

* * *

Minutes later, a door slowly peers open. A burst of light shines into the silent house and two feet step inside. The door locks shut, sealing the red-coated figure into darkness. Their blonde hair flows down their shoulders and they stare at the mirror propped up on the wall. With one soft pull, their hood comes down and they smile at their own face in the mirror.

* * *

Her eyes fling open at the first high note of the ringtone. She sighs. Her eyes glued shut, she blindly roams her hand around the bedside table for the phone, knocking over a full cup of water on the way too. Her eyes slowly open up like two magnets pulling apart. She taps on the screen, bringing up the new text and stopping the song. She gets ready for the new threat. The new insult. Whatever -A wants to say next. Instead, she's surprised by who it's from.

 **We need to talk.**

 **-L**

Olivia tuts and her fingers slump across the screen.

 **liam, wat u wnat?**

She drops her phone onto the bed and forms herself into a cocoon with the bed sheets. Just as her eyes close, her phone rings again. She grits her teeth and jumps up out of the bed. Fuming, she reads the new message.

 **I'm at your door.**

Confused, she stares at the bold text for a few seconds and a shiver runs up her spine once the doorbell rings. She heads down the stairs, opens up the door and sees the small boy standing there like a soldier.

"Liam.."

"I know what happened at the dance," Liam says. To Olivia's shock, he helps himself by stepping inside the house. He smiles as the warmth runs throughout his body. "It seems cozy in here."

She places her hand over the wound on her shoulder gingerly and plays up like there's nothing wrong. "What do you want to know?"

"No need to hide your cut. The whole school was speaking about your injury and the fight on that night."

Olivia feels the smack of reality across her face. She ponders on what to say, but fortunately Liam speaks for her. "There's not a single soul in Rosewood that hasn't seen it. Maybe some of the elderly haven't."

"Look, Liam.." Olivia says. "I know you're mad. Mad because I didn't get to see you at the dance, but I can explain.."

Her mind races around in laps as she tries to think what she should say next. What is she going to say? Is she going to out -A and tell the full story..? She's back in that char. Duct tape over her mouth. Ropes bounding her to the stiff wood. The sound of laughter and cheers all around her while she's trapped away in the hedges. No hope. No joy. Just fear. Fear and pain. The blood dripping down her shoulder. Her whole body numb yet in so much pain simultaneously. The pumpkin-figure standing in her sight, blocking out all views around her. She tries to scream; no one can hear her. All she can do is cry for help inside her mid where she can imagine being rescued.

"Olivia?" She's startled as Liam flashes to life right in front of her. He looks at her silently, almost as if he's waiting for her response.

"Umm.." she mumbles. She thinks back to that night. After the dance, in the hospital waiting room. Her mother sitting opposite her on a chair, arms crossed, impatiently waiting for an answer. And that's when she says to Liam the exact thing she said to her mother. "I must admit it. I was attacked. They were in some pumpkin costume.. And I-"

"Woah, calm down," Liam whispers. He moves towards her and wraps his arms around her. "Do you know who done this to you?"

"No, I don't.." she cries, her eyes filling with tears. "I just remember darkness.. Whoever it was, him, her, it, they sliced my shoulder open.. I remember I was in so much pain."

"Why would anyone do something like this to you?" Liam asks in exasperation. "Do you know anything more about this person?"

Olivia can already see the messages in her head. The small pixels of text on her phone screen. Each and every text flashes in her mind, all signed off with the same signature. The same letter. -A.

"Nope.." she assures him. "No. No, no, not at all. I think it was just a one time attack."

Liam hugs her tighter. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe from whoever it is.. They're not going to get away with this." As much as she feels safe, she feels guilty. Guilty because of her lie. Guilty because she can't be honest with even the one person closest to her.

* * *

Jax slings his bag down on the kitchen table and he collapses onto the stool. He huffs, swiping a glossy red apple from the fruit bowl. With a sharp crunch, he takes a full bite out of it. He buries his sorrows in his love for food as his mind flashes back over the previous events. Everything is falling apart for him. Losing his friends. Losing his confidence. The fight with Josh. Nothing could go much worse for him.

"You're home early."

He spins on the seat and sees his sister standing in the doorway. She leans against the frame of the door, hand on her hip, other hand pulling on the threads of her ripped jeans. The devious smirk on her face could mean a thousand different things.

"Wouldn't you be using this time before dad gets home to hang out with those other two bitches?"

"Drop it, Evie," Jax orders. "I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now."

She laughs and steps further into the kitchen. Grabs a glass from the marble counter and fills it with water from the tap. "What's wrong? Did little Joshy beat the living crap outta you and give you a boo-boo."

Under his breath, Jax mutters his words. "Shut up.." Clenching his fists. Eyes shut tight. Forcing the brewing rage back down inside him. But Evie doesn't stop. Instead, she finds this moment as an advantage point.

"The typical trio. Always up to no good," she taunts. "Look what happened now. You were all suspended for a week! Dad sure ain't happy. No, not at all. We moved out to this shit-hole of a town all because of you! Dad thought it would fix you! Teach you a lesson! Looks like he was dead wrong."

"We never-"

"Don't even try to defend yourself!"

"Just look at yourself!" Jax snaps. Evie falls silent instantly. "Look at yourself, goddamn it! You're my sister and you're screaming at me like a mad woman!"

"Me? Me screaming at you?!" she yells back twice as loud. "You think you can say that sort of crap to my face? Just remember what happened with Cindy!" She slams her hand down on the table and makes a quick exit out the door. Jax shakes his head in frustration, trying to blank out the memories, but he can't help but remember it all.

* * *

 _He pulls back the curtains fiercely, plunging the entire room into darkness. The girl giggles and wraps her arms around him tightly. "I'm only going to get off once you make me get off." Her laugh was like cotton. Soft and warm. It was contagious to Jax. Even her smile. Everything about her. It was like every time he saw her, he fell into a deep trance._

 _With on thug, he pulls her off clean. She gasps. "Well aren't you strong."_

 _"Well that's ironic," he says, "because I go weak every time I'm in your presence."_

 _She chuckles, interrupted when he presses his lips against hers. They both fall onto the bed and squeeze closer to each other, and in that very moment, the door swings open, Evie steps in and she roars loudly._

 _"What the hell is going on?!"_

* * *

Jax takes another bite of his apple and tries to erase the memory. Luckily for him, the sound of his phone alarming manages to distract him. He picks it up from the table in front of him, and once he reads the words on the screen, the apple falls out from his hand.

 **Turn Cassie's frown upside-down or else I'll turn your guts inside-out.**

 **-A**

Flustered, he strolls around the kitchen thinking about what to do. Firm with a conclusion, he dashes out the front door. Minutes later, his finger pushes a button, setting off a chirpy door-bell. The door swings open and he pants, choking out some words.

"You need to talk to Cassie.."

He stares at the figure as she looks at him in confusion. Completely puzzled by his entire presence. And that person is Naomi.

* * *

A finger taps on the screen of their smartphone and music softly begins to chant. It echoes throughout the room, the person humming along to the lyrics. They sit cowered down on a wooden stool, a sewing machine alive and buzzing. They slowly weave black fabric back and forth as the needle slips through and they relax to the music.

 _"I go out walkin', after midnight. Out in the moonlight, just like we always used to do. I go out walking', after midnight. Searching for you.."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OH NO! -A IS GETTING PREPARED! :OOOO

Hello everybody! Welcome to the first chapter of B For Buried! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review if you have some spare time! :)

The clear thing from this chapter is -A.. And in the famous words of Aria, "who is this monster?!" I'm giving you a cookie if you got that reference. So whoever it is, they're getting ready! I've obviously given you some hints as to what is to come throughout this chapter, maybe even WHO it is. ;)

Here's my question to you: who do you think is -A? It could be a character that I made up. Maybe a character that was submitted from one of you, and if that is the case, don't be sad if he/she is -A. There's a new character in town; Valerie! What are your thoughts on her? We're going to see some more of her in the upcoming chapters! What did you think of the introduction? Obviously SOMETHING bad has happened.. Olivia has been kidnapped six weeks into the future. What do you think is going to go down?!

Cassie is losing all her friends, unfortunately. First Olivia, then Josh (well, he wasn't really her friend..) and now Jax! What is going to be in store for her?! :o

All I can say is this: get ready. The gAme is going to be very epic. ;)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D

(P.S, thank you to Waffle for letting me know I post the wrong chapter. c;)


	12. Got -A Secret, Can You Keep It?

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twelve:_**

 **Got -A Secret, Can You Keep It?**

* * *

Red Coat rests at their desk, picking up a small doll with their precise hands. They play with the ombre colored threads for hair and tap the button eyes. With their permanent marker, they write words down on a blank card. They slide the card alongside the doll into a paper parcel and seal it shut.

Gently and neatly, they pick up two more dolls from the other side of the desk - one boy and girl - and start to admire them both.

* * *

Sappy romance music plays in the background from the radio as the two girls sit on the edge of the bed. Naomi places her hand on Cassie's shoulder and pulls her up close to her. Cassie falls into her arms and Naomi smiles.

"Don't mind Olivia or Jax," she says. "I'll destroy their self confidence on Facebook if you want me to."

"Thanks, but no thanks," replies Cassie.

"Why not? Just a bit of fun."

"I don't want to cause anymore flames. We've already been hurt."

"Welp. You might as well hurt them back," Naomi recommends.

"Nah.. "

"Why not?"

"I already told you," snaps Cassie, bursting out of Naomi's hands. "I don't want to cause anymore flames!"

Naomi's mouth drops open and she stares at Cassie in shock. "Dude.."

"I- I'm sorry.." Cassie chokes. "It all started in September. Here I am in November, gone through so much shit.. I just can't handle it anymore."

Naomi blinks repeatedly and stands up. "I feel you, Cassie. You know what I do to get the pain out?" From her under her bed, she slides out a small thin box in the shape of a circle, the size of her palm. She sits back down on the bed and pulls off the lid, revealing several sharp pieces of metal. Some dabbed with dried blood.

"Naomi.. What are you doing?" Cassie asks in a panic.

"One for you.." Naomi mutters, dropping one of the pieces into Cassie's hand. "One for-"

With a hard smack, Cassie sends the tin flying out of her hand. It launches itself through the air and crashes onto the floor. "Dude!" Naomi squeals. "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't have to do that sort of stuff," says Cassie.

"Yes I do!"

"No. No you don't. I can help you feel better."

"No! That's what _I'm_ supposed to do-" Naomi pauses, a moment of silence between the two girls. Cassie glares at her. "What are you talking about? Did Jax ask you to invite me over to your house?"

"No!" exclaims Naomi, sweat building across her forehead. "Totally not! Don't be ridiculous!"

Cassie shakes her head. "Just admit it. I already know.."

"Fine. He did," Naomi spills. "But regardless of that, I want to make sure that you feel as good as possible."

Cassie stares at the tin box from the corner of her eye, metal sprawled across the floor. "How can I feel good when you're hurting yourself?"

"I'm not.."

"I know you are," says Cassie. This time, she places her hand on her shoulder and Naomi's head sinks into her arms. "I'm not letting you do stuff like that to yourself anymore. I've got you. You've got me. And together, we'll get through the rest of the year."

* * *

The front door swings open, creating a path of light down the hall and towards the kitchen. Olivia steps inside just after Ryan and Valeria and they all slump their schoolbags onto the ground. Ryan sighs. "School is such a piece of shit."

"Well, that's because you never do your homework," jokes Olivia. "Valerie, enjoy your first day?"

"Of course I did! All the teachers were pretty nice," says Valerie. Olivia's smile fades as the two figures in he living room to the right catch her eye. Lying down on the sofas, she watches as her mother kisses an unidentified man.

"Mom?" Ryan calls out as he steps into the room. "What are you doing..?"

Ms. Johnson swings her head up and gasps. "Uh.."

"Who is that man?" Olivia asks.

"I better get going.." whispers Valerie as she opens the door. Before Olivia has the chance to bribe her to stay, the door clicks shut.

"Just tell them," the man mutters as him and Ms. Johnson rise to their feet. "You can't keep it a secret forever."

"Ryan, Olivia.." Ms. Johnson slowly calls out. "This is Thomas, my boyfriend. We've been together since the first week we moved here."

Ryan tuts and walks out of the room, yelling "boring!" He stomps up the stairs and completely vanishes. "Olivia, don't leave like him," Ms. Johnson continues. And that's exactly what she does. She spins around on her heels and storms out the door.

"So you can question me about my love life but you won't tell me that you have a boyfriend? Pathetic!" She marches up the stairs, and once she slams her bedroom door shut, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out and looks at the screen.

 **Be grateful, you little bitch. You're digging your grave with your teeth.**

 **-A**

* * *

His soft palms rub against the block of clay on his desk. Twist and bend. Mold and curve. After several minutes, he finally gets it into a perfect sphere. Then he hears a familiar voice.

"Miss, may I turn on the radio?"

The elderly woman sitting at her table at the top of the art class nods her head. "Yes, you may."

A click sounds off to the left of him and he turns his head. Just beside the sink, the radio buzzes to life.

 _"I go out walkin', after midnight. Out in the moonlight, just like we used to do.."_

The brunette smiles at him, just like she did on the night of Josh's party, her honey-blonde highlights still gleaming. Once she goes back to her table, she grabs her clay and sneaks over to him. She plonks it down on the table and leans back on her chair.

"So.. long-time-no-see, Jax," says Savannah.

"I know," Jax replies. "I don't know what fight you're trying to pick here, but it's not recommended."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight," she continues.

"But you're friends with Josh.."

"Yeah, not anymore," she explains. "He was about to hit Cassie. I was so happy you beat the crap outta him."

"I can see through your bullshit," Jax says when he turns to face her.

Savannah squints her eyes. "No..? I'm not bullshitting. It's the truth. Josh was a nasty little boy. A douche of all sorts. I ranted about him on one of my daily vlogs. Did you check it out."

Jax tries to contain the laughter, making him choke on his following words. "Savannah, I don't think anyone cares about your YouTube channel or your blog. You get like seven views on everything, four of which are from yourself and the other three from your mom, dad and sibling."

"I don't have a sibling."

"Oh, well I guess your mom watches them twice then."

"Rude.."

"It's not rude if it's true," says Jax. "What you making?"

Savannah slams her hand into the pile of clay, squashing it flat onto the table. "A knife."

"A knife?"

"Yes, a knife," she growls, gritting her teeth. "A knife to stab myself with."

"Morbid.."

"It's not morbid if it's true," she jokes.

"No need to steal my lines," Jax responds.

"So what? They're not copyrighted. Did the Fine Bros. trademark them?"

"I don't know," says Jax, "but I do know that the Fine Bros. are doing millions of times better than your YouTube channel."

Within seconds, the stout freckled-face boy to their left bursts out in cheers. "Oooooh! Burn!" The elderly teacher spins her head up. Glares at them both, licks her lips and then speaks. "What are you doing sitting at a different table, Savannah? You are supposed to be in your correct seat!"

"Yes, but-"

"And you're both distracting class?" she continues. "Detention tomorrow for you both!"

* * *

 _BAM!_

Olivia wakes up in a sweat. She stares into the darkness of her room, panting like a dog, searching for the origin of the noise. She yanks back the sheets of the bed and carefully tips her feet onto the carpet. She picks up her phone, using the torch on it as her only way to see. She steps forward one foot at a time, her heart beating in her chest. Any moment, it feels like it's going to jump right out of her mouth. Twists on the doorknob. The door slowly peers open with a gentle creak. Scanning either way down the hall. Ryan's door: shut. Mom's door: shut. Bathroom door: shut. Any people lurking: no one. Her only option? Down the stairs.

She grips onto the wood railing firmly, shining the light into the black below. Each carpeted step, each drop of her heart rate. Once her foot presses against the cold floorboards at the bottom, her breathing goes silent. The living room. She heads straight for it, hearing the ruffling not that far away. The smell of fresh wine. The soft hum of breath, definitely not from her. The overall presence of other beings so close to her. She shines the torch into the room and the two outlines form. Back on the couch just like earlier. She sighs in disgust.

"Really?" she calls out. "Mom, again?"

Ms. Johnson looks up at her, no longer shameful of her action. This time, full of rage. "Get back to sleep!"

"What's wrong?" Thomas' voice whispers.

Olivia stomps back up the stairs, so full of rage, so full of fury. She slams her door shut, not giving a slightest bit of care for Ryan sleeping. And that's when her phone goes off in her hand. She looks down at it in confusion.

 **Bury yourself before I have to do it myself.**

 **-A**

The fresh smell of dirt. The blast of wind straight ahead. Her hair slightly drifts backwards into the air. She looks up, staring at the window wide open. There's no way she left it like that, she knows she didn't. Going to sleep, she certainly didn't. What about seconds ago when she was woken up by the noise? She would have even noticed it then. And that's when she sees it sitting on her bed. Completely covered in soil and Earth, her bed savaged by nature. Leaves, twigs, possibly dog manure. A bed of the stuff with a large shiny shovel resting on top.

* * *

The doorbell sounds and Cassie jumps out of her skin. She drops her science textbook onto the sofa beside her and springs out of the seat. She heads out into the main hall and clicks open the lock on the door. Twists the handle, pulls back and sees a familiar face in the porch.

"Seth?" she says. "Hey. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something.." he whispers nervously, his arms and legs shaking out in the lashing rain. Looking so dreary and depressed, yet the smile on his face begs to differ. "I've been waiting for so many years. I finally told Jay, but that was it.."

"What is it?" Cassie asks, and then Seth responds almost instantly. He responds with something surprising. Something Cassie certainly was _not_ expecting at all on a wet Wednesday evening.

* * *

The Black Hoodie rustles in the bushes, holding up their phone in complete silence. They tap on the red record button on the screen and listen in on the entire conversation.

"Seth? Hey. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something.. I've been waiting for so many years. I finally told Jay, but that was it.."

"What is it?"

Once the next words are called out, Black Hoodie manages to contain their gasp inside. They cover their mouth to avoid noise and let out a large grin.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of B For Buried! Can you see where the title B For Buried comes into play? *Wink* the shovel and Olivia. *wink* LOL. -A clearly wants to bury the trio in lies and secrets! Speaking of secrets, this whole chapter was sort of dedicated to them. Naomi spilled a secret alongside Ms. Johnson, and so will Seth! What do you think Seth's secret is? o.o

What do you think of Ms. Johnson and Thomas? I introduced him several chapters ago if you have forgotten, but I basically done nothing with him yet. Don't feel bad if you did forget him. xD What about Naomi? Obviously she is harming herself, so there's some history that we haven't covered yet. Some information is a bit unclear there.

Omg, what shall we call Jax/Savannah? Sax? Savannax? Javannah? Lots to choose from! I like Sax because it's short and sweet. xD

Also, who do you think is -A? I shall stay quiet on whether or not I have dropped clues already.. ;) I will say this though: -A is pretty obvious. The motive is obvious too. :) It's nothing too complex to understand once you find out who it is and why.

And of course... what do you think will happen next?! Let me know your predictions! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out Seth's secret!

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	13. Prey

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Thirteen:_**

 **Prey**

* * *

"I'm gay."

Cassie stares at Seth in shock, him crinkling his nose. His eyes avoid hers, rolling down to look at the floor. He stands with his arms drooping by his side, his body shaking as he awaits a response. Cassie's mind melts. All those times together. At the Halloween dance. What did it all mean?

"What?" she chokes out. "What-"

"I'm.. gay.." he squeezes out again, the tears starting to grow in his eyes. His cheeks swelling with rose red. His eyelids start to crease and Cassie leans forward. Wraps her arms right around him and hugs him softly.

"It's okay," she whispers, shaking him gently. She embraces his warmth, trying to make him feel as comfortable as he can. "It's okay, Seth. It's okay. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

* * *

Olivia shuffles around on her knees, hands covered in dirt, patting away the hard shovel in behind the shrubbery.

"Olivia?" her mother's voice calls out from inside the house. "Olivia? Are you out there?"

She jumps up to her feet and spins around, staring at her in the doorway. "Hey Mom." She packs her legs together, blocking out the tool sitting right behind her. "What's up?"

"What are you doing out in the garden?" her mother asks, puzzled.

"Oh, you know.." begins Olivia. "Just.. taking in some fresh air. It's so stuffed inside."

Her mother stares at her for a brief moment. Eyes squinted. Trying to figure out what is off, but then finally finishes with a response. "Okay.. Come back inside now. It's cold out here."

They both step back inside the house and into the kitchen. Ms. Johnson gently shuts the door while Olivia lets out a small cough.

"So, um.. You're not still mad at me, right?"

"Mad at what?"

"Um.." Olivia mutters. "..Josh."

Ms. Johnson shakes her head. "As your mother, I should be. But then I'd be a bit of a hypocrite. You never told me about Josh, I never told you about Thomas.. We just need to move on."

Olivia finally feels the weight lifted off her shoulders. She smiles at her mother and she smiles straight back at her. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my little baby."

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

The banging echoes throughout the house and Olivia pulls apart from her mother. "The door. I'll go get it." She walks down the hall without the slightest of cares, anxiety growing on her by the figure through the door. The shadow vanishes out of sight and Olivia cautiously steps forward. "Hello?" she calls out. No reply. She slowly pulls back on the lock and gently twists the door knob. Draws the door back and stares out into the porch. Nothing. No one. She peeks down at the welcome mat placed across the stone step, a small envelope resting. She picks it up and runs her hand down the back, feeling the large bump.

"Who was it?" Ms. Johnson's voice calls out. She stands in the hall, Olivia hiding the package behind her back.

"Nothing. Just kids ding dong ditching.."

Her mother tuts and heads back towards the kitchen. "Children these days.." Once she disappears through the door, Olivia whips the package back out. Across the front reads text written with a black marker.

 **To: Olivia Johnson**

 **-Anonymous**

She tears along the top with her pink nails and pulls out the bubble wrap from inside. She unravels it, drops it to the ground, and sitting in her hands is a doll. Soft, peachy fabric for skin, ombre threaded hair, small black stitches for eyebrows, tiny blue dots for eyes, a small leather jacket and thin jeans. The appearance is all too similar. All too familiar. The queasy feeling inside her won't hold back. She can't take it. Can't accept the fact that someone took their time to do this. To make a doll that looks exactly like her.

She flips it face first onto her palm and stares at the embroidery stitched onto the back of the leather jacket. Tiny writing, she mutters it under her breath.

 **You're in my hands now.**

 **-A**

* * *

"I got one too," says Jax, slumping down on the side of Olivia's bed. "Look." He holds it up and they both glare at it. Shiny white hair just like his. It rests between his finger tips that tremble. "Who is doing this? There's obviously someone much bigger out there. Your attacker in the maze just proves that."

"My wound is healing.." says Olivia, gently tapping the stitching on her shoulder. "It's sore, nothing much though."

"So? If -A cut open your shoulder with no mercy, what will he do next?"

"Who says it's a 'he?'" Olivia asks.

Jax shrugs. "Well did it look like a guy?"

"That's the thing," says Olivia. "I'm not sure. I was dizzy. Covered in sweat. Covered in blood. My body was aching. The pain wasn't just in my shoulder. It was everywhere. I certainly wasn't focusing on who it was that was towering over me while I was on that chair.."

"Well we need some sort of a lead to figure this out," continues Jax, tapping his foot away relentlessly. "Do you remember anything? Anything about the person? Anything that we could trace back to somewhere?"

Olivia thinks long and hard, completely shutting her eyes. She mutters out the entire memory, finally flashing her eyes awake, screaming out one thing. "The shears! The shears! I'm pretty sure -A could have got the shears from the janitor's office. Maybe they left something there that could help us solve this."

Jax nods his head and smiles. "Tomorrow morning before class, we go check it out."

* * *

A small stream rolls across his rosy cheek as Cassie leans back on the couch. Instead, he remains stiff and uptight, his hands spread across his laps. Cassie hands him a mug of steaming hot cocoa. He takes a sip and his eyes bulge open.

"Hot?" she laughs. He slams it down on the armchair beside him.

"Yes."

"Tell me about the Halloween Dance," says Cassie. "You invited me to go. But.. why, if you're...?"

"Uh.." he mumbles. "I'm sorry. I was experiencing some really odds thoughts."

"Like?"

"Well, I was questioning myself," he explains. "I questioned myself everyday for the past few years." His watery eyes stare into hers and neither looks away. Neither blinks. Both staring straight at one another. "Every single day."

"You didn't know where your heart was set.. Did you?" Cassie asks.

He nods and slowly takes a sip of his cocoa. "I needed to experiment. I don't know any good way of putting this, but when I was out with you at that dance, something did not feel right."

"Yeah, I'm ugly," jokes Cassie. "I farted too. Silent but deadly."

"Not that," Seth responds with a giggle. "I just knew that girls weren't for me."

Cassie smiles at him and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "I understand. Looks like we have found a partner for Jax!"

"Cute," says Seth. "How are you and Jax doing? Have you two spoken to Olivia yet?"

Cassie frowns at him, her mind flashing back. Sees images of his sharp white hair flicking to the side. That cheeky grin on his face. "No. Jax and I are not doing fine."

"Why? What happened?"

"People move on from their friendships," Cassie continues. "First with Olivia. Now with Jax. They've both teamed up and sort of dumped me. But I don't need them. I don't need friends like that. All I need is good people like you. Like Naomi. That's all I need."

* * *

The school goes as quiet as a mouse. Just a few silent footsteps echo through the halls. Not a single soul to be seen. Except Jax and Olivia. Seven-thirty. Both smart to arrive before school starts at nine.

"Two weeks without a Cassie has felt very odd," says Olivia. "Who does she even talk to without us?"

"That Naomi bitch," mutters Jax with disgust, crinkling his noise.

"You don't like Naomi?"

"No.. Not really. She's pretty rude," Jax explains. "But of course Cassie would fall into Naomi's arms. She's her neighbor, after all."

"Cassie still hasn't switched lockers yet. Should we?" Olivia asks, running her index finger along the edge of the locker.

"No! Of course not!" exclaims Jax. "If she has a problem, she's going to have to move. We're not going anywhere."

Olivia chuckles. "Salty?"

"Yes, of course I'm salty."

They both sling their schoolbags over their shoulders and head around the corner. Olivia grins. "Well, we have a job to do. Let's do-"

 _Click!_

Both pairs of eyes staring straight ahead. The door flings open, the girl ripping the shears out from her jacket. She tiptoes inside and slams the door shut, the sticker across the door frame shining.

 _JANITOR'S OFFICE_

Jax glares at Olivia in horror. "She had the shears. She's -A! But who the hell is she..?"

Olivia's jaw drops and her mind muddles up. Images of the girl's face flashes in front of her own very eyes. All those previous memories with her years ago, all gone to waste. But she can't figure out one thing; why her? Why is she the one torturing her? Why is she the one sending the messages? Why does she want to hurt her?

Olivia's mouth goes as dry as chalk as she tries to spit out the words. "That's.. my friend. That is Valerie."

* * *

Her fingernail digs under the seal and clicks open the can of soda. Cassie kicks her feet up onto the end of the sofa and looks at her reflection in the window, her face painted across the full moon in the star speckled night sky. Her fingers tap on the remote, flicking between each station. A quiet, cozy night. Father away at work. The whole house to herself.. Except Barb who rests under the plastic coral inside his tank over on the shelf.

She lifts up the can, pressing it against her lips, feeling the rush of the cola as it bubbles down her throat. Then goes the ringtone. She shuffles for her phone under the pillows beside her and eventually pulls it from the litter. Across the screen, the words read much louder than they are and her heart beats fast in her chest.

 **Aww. Why aren't you cuddling up with Seth anymore? Is he still inside the closet? Don't worry, tomorrow morning I'll help him get out. I see and hear all, bitch.**

 **-A**

Panicked, Cassie jumps up to her feet. She feels thousands of eyes staring at her. All faces looking at her. She spins around in a frenzy, eyeing out every single inch of the living room. Every little crevice. She knows their there, whoever it is. She knows they're watching.

"Please!" she yells at the top of her lungs. "Please! I know you can hear me! Do not do anything to him! Don't tell anyone what he told me!"

Silence, interrupted by her buzzing ringtone again.

 **I hear that Rosewood High hates gays. Let's sit back, relax, and watch them beat the crap out of him! I'm just doing him a favor.**

 **-A**

"Stop it!" Cassie continues to yell. "Just stop! I'm sick of your shit! I'm sick of it all! The messages. The doll you sent me in the mail. The secrets. Don't do anything to Seth! Just tell me who you are already, god dammit! I'll do anything!"

Silence. But this time, Cassie doesn't get another text. Not another response.

* * *

The red coated figure taps along the side of the abandoned road, taking a small jump down into a low ditch. Into the forests, they skip along, dodging branches along the way as their iPod rings loud in their ears.

 _Popular. You're gonna be pop-u-lar! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce!_

They come to a small clearing in the woods where a small mound of dirt and rock rests. The figure marches over and grips their hand on the sheets of moss covering the rock. Gently, they fold it back like a curtain, revealing the steal door beneath. They push the metal flap open, unearthing a dark tunnel fit with steps leading downwards. They climb inside, shut the flap close and slowly descend into the darkness.

 _Popular. I'll help you be pop-u-lar.. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dun dun DUN!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the latest chapter of B For Buried: Prey. Hope you all enjoyed it! If you have some time, leave me a quick review if you'd like! :)

What did you think of this chapter? Seth has spilled his secret to Cassie (and mistakenly to -A).. HE'S GAY! It's really nice to have some diversity and show some characters from the LGBTQ community.

We had a bit of a shocker: Valerie has been caught with the shears that -A used to cut Olivia's shoulder. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! Do you think she's -A? Is she involved with something? Is this just a red herring..? All I can say is this: you won't have to wait much longer for answers on that. ;)

Once again, I must ask the big question: who is -A?! I really want to know your theories on that. Even just throw out a random name if you don't have the slightest of guesses. And trust me, I have left some clues on who it could be. I have hinted at the motive too. I think it's obvious.

So that's it for today! Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out what that whole situation with Valerie was about!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	14. ReveAled

_Set five years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new 'A.'_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Fourteen:_**

 **ReveAled**

* * *

The blaring bell rings out loud, knelling the final class of the day to a close. Doors burst open, eager students darting out the doors, others grouping up and chatting. Olivia pulls her bag strap over her shoulder and steps out of one of the rooms. Bunched up against the wall is a pack of girls. Faces caked with makeup. Heads turn and stare at her.

"Oh my god.." one whispers from the back. "That's the whore who slept with Josh.." Olivia takes a deep breath and turns to the left. More eyes locked onto her. Everyone glaring at her like she has ten heads, disgusted.

"Hey."

She twists, looks up at the boy in front of her.

"Hi, Jax."

"What's shaking, bacon?"

"Nothing.." she says, latching onto his wrist. Together, they quickly pace forward through the hall and towards their locker.

"Why are you so tense?" Jax questions. "Is something wrong."

 _That's the whore who slept with Josh.._

 _Look at that little rat.._

 _That silly slut.._

"I'm fine," she stammers. Her eyes bulge at the sight in front of her. The red head shuffles around in her locker, silently packing her books into her backpack, listening to the girl yapping beside her. Sheets of straight, black hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," says Jax. "She never stays back after school to go to her locker." Olivia gulps, her body frozen, eyes on target at Cassie, so close she's almost able to see her reflection in her glasses.

"Let's just go-"

Olivia pushes forward through the crowd and fits herself with a broad smile. She folds her arms and marches up to the two girls, stopping just a few feet away from them. "I'm sorry," she says, a slight strain to her voice. "Could you please..?" Pointing her finger up at her locker.

Naomi glares at her. "What?"

"Would you like me to repeat?" Olivia bitterly asks.

Naomi's eyes crease, pinching her pink nails together. "I have no problem at all." Gingerly, she slides away from the locker. Olivia thanks her and moves forward. Casually, she unlocks the door and swings it open, not daring to give Cassie even a glance. Cassie stands there aimlessly, Naomi nodding her in the opposite direction. Frustrated, she pounces forward and drags her away.

Olivia grips the rim of her locker, her legs trembling. Lips quivering.

"What's wrong?" Jax's voice whispers from behind. She ignores him, eyes settled in the darkness from the bottom of her school bag. "Olivia, why are you shaking?" Fingers rest on her shoulder, she whips them off with a flick of her hand.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"Yes I am. Go.. away.."

"You're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I've just never spoken to someone like that before.." Olivia mutters. "I've never acted that way.. Why am I such a bitch?"

"You're not a bitch," says Jax. "Don't think that way."

"I'm just so confused right now. Why Valerie? Why her?!"

"Well.." Jax continues. "You better ask her."

Suddenly, Olivia's phone dances in her pocket. She shuffles for it with her hand and holds it up.

 **Want to know who I am? Rosewood cemetery. Tonight at 10pm. Come alone or else someone around you dies.**

 **Game on, bitch.**

 **-A**

"Oh my god.." she mutters. "Look at what Valerie just sent me." She shows the screen to Jax and he gasps. They both stand there in silence, motionless, horrified. Neither speaks up. Neither know how to react. Instead they both just stare at the text, the words swirling in their minds.

 _Come alone or else someone around you dies._

Instantly, Olivia looks around at the students passing by. "She hardly meant one of these guys, right? I don't even know any single one of these."

"What if.." Jax begins, lips shaking after each word, "Valerie meant.. me?"

"Look, -A has to be someone in this school, meaning they're the same age as us. It must be Valerie. We saw her with the weapon.." explains Olivia. "She's not going to kill anyone. You're coming with me tonight. You're going to hide behind one of the gravestones. We'll be safe."

"Okay.." Jax mutters. "Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Olivia leans forward, wraps her arms around him. "I'm certain.. We're going to be fine. No one is going to die. We are going to confront Valerie tonight and end this for once and for all.. Nothing bad is ever going to happen."

Across the hall, the red coated figure stares at them both, listening in on every word. Satisfied, the person quickly brushes past them and heads out the exit of the school.

* * *

"Did you see that whore?!" roars Naomi, chucking her bag onto the floor the moment she steps into the house. She crosses her arms in fury, tapping her foot on the ground. "It doesn't help that she's riding high on that Jax moron like a horse!"

Cassie clicks the door shut, locking the latch, smiling. "Don't worry. Karma will be a bitch to them soon enough."

"I don't care about soon enough!" squeals Naomi. "I want them to pay! Especially Olivia. That little brat.. She can't act like that to us!"

Cassie winks. "Let revenge come back to her naturally."

* * *

The radio bursts to life with music from the kitchen counter top as Jax sits by, motionless, eyes shut, drifting to sleep.

 _Let me go h-oooooooo-me..._

 _I'm just too far from where you are.. I want to go home..._

"Are you awake?"

He flings his eyes open, tumbling off his stool in shock. He squints up at Evie towering over him. "You didn't have to push me off."

"I didn't push you!" she exclaims, slamming her purse down on the table. She zips off her jacket and gingerly drops it onto the stool where Jax sat just moments ago. "Why is it roasting in here?"

"Once again, I will ask; why did you push me?" Jax says, rising to his feet.

"Why are you so annoying?" she snaps back.

"You seem..." Jax says slowly, his eyes locked onto her, "...rushed?"

Evie sighs and throws her arms into the air. "Yes, I am rushed. I almost missed the bus home after college!"

"How is college going?"

"It's shit, Jax," she continues. "It's just shit!"

"Why?" asks Jax, struggling to contain his laughter.

"Because it's stupid! I don't know anyone out here in Rosewood. They're all weirdos here.."

"So you don't have any friends?"

Evie squints her eyes. "I _did._ Back at home, but then you just had to go and get risky with that Cindy fool."

Jax gulps and chokes out his words. "The Cindy incident wasn't my-"

"Whose fault was it then? Mine? Dad's?"

Frustrated, Jax turns around and storms out of the room, not saying another word.

"I have never met a woman quite like you."

Thomas turns to the left to look at Ms. Johnson with a big smile, one hand on the steering wheel. The car zooms down the empty road. Moonlight shines the bright pathway. The star-speckled sky shining in every shop window. Ms. Johnson smiles back at him, placing her hand on his knee.

"And I have never met a man quite like you. Caring. Gentle. Not like the old hag I married years ago only to be abused by!"

"Don't worry," Thomas soothes. "He's not in your life anymore."

"But I can't forget him."

"What about the children?"

"Ryan and Olivia.." Ms. Johnson whispers. "Bless their hearts.. They were too young. They'd barely remember him."

"Well they don't need to remember him anymore," continues Thomas. "They have a new father now." Ms. Johnson admires the fresh engagement ring on her middle finger. "I can't wait to get home and tell them," she says. She turns and looks deep into his eyes. She leans forward, puckers her lips, then screams at the top of her lungs.

The speck of white out the window grows and transforms into a huge truck, barreling down the road. It races across the intersection, slams straight into the truck and both Thomas and Ms. Johnson bang forward. Both the cars spin out of control and smash against the curb, eventually coming to a slow stop. Glass covers the floor. The side door bashed in. Ms. Johnson slowly tilts up her head and feels the blood rush down her cheek. She turns to the right, stares at the now lifeless body next to her.

"Thomas.." she groans, shoving him. "Thomas, wake.. up.. Please.. Wake up."

The minutes go by, dozens more tears glistening in the red and blue ambulance lights that flash just meters away from the wreckage.

"Thomas! Don't- go-! Please! Don't.. No!"

* * *

The duo both hunker down in the dirt, the grassy smell tickling both their nostrils.

"Stay here.." Olivia whispers. "Record it with your phone, but don't get caught."

"I won't," Jax whispers back. "Stay safe."

"You too."

Olivia rises to her feet and steps out into the open. The graveyard runs a stretch of several yards, filled with several mounds of dirt and sectioned off into different areas by small gates. She steps out onto the narrow cobbled pathway and stumbles along between the ends of the graves. She tries not to look at the engravings, her stomach too ill to handle it.

"Hello?" she calls out at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing off into the night sky. "Is anybody there?"

 _Snap!_

"That better have just been the wind..." she mutters to herself, staring off into every corner of the land. No one around. Nothing but the soft, howling wind and the small red light glowing away from the tip of Jax's phone.

She comes to the end of the pathway where a large grave rests. Completely empty, the bottom of the hole is barely even visible. Sitting on the patch of grass to the side is a large shovel. Almost too similar to the one she received in her room just days ago. A shiver runs up her spine. Not even she knows whether from the cold or from her own fear. She rolls her eyes up to the small gravestone and her jaw drops when she reads the words.

 **R.I.P**

 **OLIVIA JOHNSON**

 **BURIED ALIVE**

 **BY**

 **-A**

Startled, her feet stumble backwards, only to get a fierce shove forward by a pair of hands. She tumbles down into the hole, screaming like mad and lands with a thud on the soil. She squints her eyes and looks up, only to see the Pumpkin Man looming over her, a shovel in their hands. The same costume from the night of the dance. Probably the same person who cut open her shoulder.

"Valerie!" Olivia yells. "I know it's you! You don't have to do this!"

Suddenly, dirt pounds down on top of her, clashing into her face. She shrugs it off, trying to get to her feet.

"Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you?!"

The shovel pours more soil down and pulls Olivia back down to the ground. As loud as she can, she screams at the top of her voice. No hope. Nothing left to do. All she does is scream, knowing that this may be her last time to scream ever.

Suddenly, the Pumpkin Man runs away as fast as they can. Puzzled, Olivia looks up, only to find a panting Jax.

"Come on!" he yells, reaching his hand down into the pit. "We've got to get outta here!"

* * *

"-A literally tried to kill me!" Olivia yells as Jax holds onto her. She trembles, dirt rolling down her clothes and onto the sidewalk. "That's twice now! What the hell does he want?!"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Did you see that stance?" she continues. "Obviously it was a man.. right?"

"Well.. do you think that was the same person on the night of the dance?" asks Jax.

"Probably. It had to have been.."

"I don't know," Jax says. "But whoever it is, they got away. They're not going to get away the next time."

"It's obviously Valerie.." says Olivia. "I have an idea.." She whips out her phone and taps away on the screen. She hits 'send' and shows Jax the phone. "Look what I texted to her. I'm finally going to speak to her tomorrow-"

Her voice is interrupted by the blaring sirens up ahead. The flashing of red and blue. They both spin around the next corner in the city and stare at the horror on the side of the road. Chunks of metal. Rubble. Blood; lots of blood. Citizens standing in groups behind tapes. And most shockingly for Olivia, her mother's car crumpled like a smashed up tin can.

She runs forward, Jax chasing after her. To the right; Ryan sobbing his eyes out. To the left; Cassie standing among the people, secretly watching Olivia from a distance. Olivia rushes forward up to the tape and stares at the stretcher being wheeled up the ramp of the large ambulance. Then goes a second one being carted just a few feet behind.

"Who is that?" Olivia asks Jax just as he catches up to her, her face covered in sweat. Her question gets answered, but not by Jax. By someone familiar to her. "It's Thomas." She spins around and looks into Ryan's eyes. Tears streaming down his face, cheeks rosy red.

"Oh my god.." she mutters. "What happened?!"

"But that's not all.." Ryan continues through small sobs. "It's.. It's mom too..."

The shock flows through her body. Her lungs clasping at every breath. Her throat running dry. Heaving. Trying to pull in any bit of air, but nothing seems to be working. The crying runs out loud, her rivers gathering the attention from everyone around. Her eyes locked onto the second stretcher as it vanishes into the ambulance. The terror in her voice. The screams as the medic slams the door shut. The roaring when Jax holds her in his arms as she tries to scramble away, the small van darting down the road, sirens shrieking.

Nothing. She can't do nothing. Not run. Not hide. Nothing but cry. Not even Jax's voice can help her; the gigantic pool of blood behind the tape only kicks her heart back up again. She promised him no one would die tonight. She promised.

From the corner of the intersection, Cassie slowly marches away into the darkness, Olivia's cries tearing at her heart slowly. She squeezes her fingers together and forms a fist, managing to hold back the tears.

No. She won't cry for her. She can't cry for her. Crying for the enemy would be nothing but the ultimate weakness. Nothing but the ultimate loss. The ultimate failure. And so she walks away, not feeling the slightest bit of sorrow in the world.

* * *

The door bursts open and a shimmer of light guides a pathway into the room. The two black hooded figures step inside, one of them shutting the door behind them. The other sticks their hands out into the air, twirling around in delight. A small, tight room. Grey walls, against one is a large computer fit with several television screens propped up. One of the people pulls off their plain black mask and yanks down their hood.

Her smile would give anyone shivers. Her arched eyebrows. Gloved hands in her hoodie pockets. Then suddenly, her phone starts to vibrate. She pulls it out, reading her new message.

 **Hey, Valerie. we need to talk asap. tomorrow morning at my place? thanks.**

 **-Olivia.**

"She knows," Valerie growls, her voice bouncing off the walls. The second figure nods their head as Valerie continues to grin in delight.

"But not for much longer.. Nothing will prepare those bitches for what we have planned. It's almost time..."

The second Black Hoodie nods again as her voice continues to echo.

"...for the final phase."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

... WHAT THE F$%^?!

Hello everyone.. WOW. Intense chapter. Am I right? Welcome to the next chapter of B for Buried: **ReveAled!** Okay. So we kind of had an -A reveal at the end.. VALERIE! What do you think that's all about. All I'm going to say is this: you won't know straight away, but you will more or less know within 6 more chapters.. You're probably thinking "6 more chapters?! But you write so slow!" Don't worry. I have my spring break right now so I'm going to be writing LOTS! :D

So... the car crash. WTF. What do you think is going to happen there? Did you see that coming? What about the ending? :( It was pretty sad.

I don't have much to say other than this: GET READY! In the next chapter, you will get another sneak preview for what is to come. It's going to be a bit vague.. that's because BIG things are coming. Hey, look. I just had a car crash with two characters and left it on a cliffhanger. Expect some stuff like that..

I'd like to say a BIG thank you for all the support on this story with the reviews! It's so awesome! Next chapter, I'm bring back some of the minors, so I'm sorry if they don't appear much; I'm making it up for you. ;)

I have left some -A clues around here and there. It's up to you to decide whether they're REAL clues or misleading clues. c;

Who do you think is -A? Let me know!

Stay tuned for Chapter Five of B for Buried!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeee! :D


	15. Widow

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Fifteen:_**

 **Widow**

* * *

The hospital halls run silent all but the quiet tapping of feet. Olivia staggers out of the elevator, Jax's arm over her shoulder. Together, they push through the two doors in front of them and into the small ward. On either side of them is two rows of rooms. Through the windows, the elderly lay sleeping, crinkled grey faces. Gloomy nurses pass them. Frantic doctors scribbling down on notepads.

They both reach the end of the stretch and turn to the left. Olivia takes a deep breath. Tear ducts filling. Her heart pounding in her chest like it's going to burst out any minute. Into the tiny room, the open window lets in the cool air from the night sky. A fresh scent from the flower vase on the desk beside the bed. A man clothed in a white coat speaking. Olivia's mother perked up under the covers. Two thin tubes running through either nostril and hooked up to the machine beside her. Small, gentle hands folded on her stomach.

"..a broken leg..."

Olivia's throat runs dry at the sound of her voice.

 _"Olivia..."_ Croaky and raspy. Her hand lifts up and reaches out for her. Startled, Olivia looks up to Jax who nods his head. Slowly, she walks forward and takes her hand.

"Mom.." Olivia whispers.

"I'm fine," Ms. Johnson whispers back. "I will be okay.." She turns her head to the left, glares up at the doctor by her side. "Sir.. My Thomas.." she groans. She doesn't need to finish her sentence. He replies straight away with a shake of his head. He frowns. "I'm so sorry, Miss." Her eyes swell with the tears and they dribble down her face. Olivia cups her hand over her own mouth to prevent the wailing. Jax holds her tight, trying to relax her as she quietly sobs. Standing outside in the hallway, peeking through the window, Red Coat stands in silence. Their hands in their pockets, blonde hair running perfectly down their shoulders.

The emotions run high for the next hour. Olivia says her last goodbye and tiptoes out of the room with Jax. She breathes out slowly and sniffles. "I'm sorry for that."

"There is no problem," says Jax. "You can stay at my place until your Mom gets better. She's going to be fine."

"Olivia."

They both turn around to see her standing in front of them. Her black sleeves completely covering her hands. A small rose in her grip. Freckles standing out and dark red hair almost illuminating. After a brief moment of silence between the trio, Olivia finally speaks up sternly. No cracks in her voice. No sobbing. Harsh and cold.

"Cassie."

"I just wanted.." begins Cassie, head tilted down, stretching out her hand with the rose, "...to come here and say that.. um..."

Olivia's eyes scan down to the rose. She makes no movement, not daring to take it from her. She just stares at it cautiously like it's a wild animal that could bite at any moment.

"I'm sorry," says Cassie. Her head back up and she looks at Olivia dead in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble between us. I'm here to apologize. I am so, so, _so_ sorry."

Olivia stares at her, confused.

"The moment I heard out about your Mom, I knew I couldn't say nothing. Now is the perfect time. Hopefully your Mom and her boyfriend recover soon-"

"He's dead," snaps Olivia, her voice hard and dead. "He is _dead._ "

"Oh.." mutters Cassie. "Shit.. Um.."

 _"He is dead,"_ Olivia repeats again. This time, her voice splits. A soft tone to it. A sob in her throat. "Cassie.." Olivia leans forward. "I can't do this anymore. I am sick of avoiding you. Sick of giving you the cold shoulder." A lone tear forms in her left eye. "I am so sorry, Cassie." Olivia latches onto her and gives her a huge hug. Cassie stumbles backwards about a foot or two but manages to steady herself. Together, they both squeeze each other tight while Jax stands just behind them. He gives an odd smile and sighs.

The funeral takes place around three weeks later. Frost has began to stain the grass and the cold air nibbles at everyone's skin. Ms. Johnson is up and running again, now fit with a pair of crutches. Gowned in black, her and Olivia step into the Rosewood church in silence, small crowds forming behind them. Up the front, they slide in at the front row. On the alter, the closed coffin rests, covered in nests of flowers. Thomas' family members join them just seconds later. A weeping old man and woman. Olivia decides they must be the parents. Then a tall, slender sister wearing a pair of thick black shades.

From the corner of her eye, Jax appears down the center aisle. She turns around and watches as he slips into the row just behind her. He nods and bites his lip. She nods back. Two minutes go by, Cassie is nowhere to be seen until now... Or is she? Olivia spots the figure stepping into the same row as Jax and she twists her head to get a better view. A woman draped in a long black dress. No special designs. No sparkles. Just plain black, it runs tight down her legs and slim arms. Covering her face is a light black veil complete with flowery patterns. Her hands, gloved. A soft black fabric.

Just as she sits down, the thought hits Olivia.

 _Black gloves. Could it be...?_

She dismisses the idea, shaking her head slightly. She turns to Jax who stares at her in horror. The look on his face shows much more than confusion. _Fear._ The woman sits directly behind Olivia, less than a meter away on the bench from Jax. Olivia quickly spins her head back around and faces the alter. She remains frozen. Fearing that the woman is watching her every move. Almost able to feel her calm breath on the back of her neck. Olivia folds her hands across her grey skirt and gently shuts her eyes. Could it be Valerie? She doesn't want it to be, but her heart keeps telling her yes while her gut keeps telling her no.

Off to the left, she sees a teary-eyed Liam sitting down at the end of her row. His face full with red and splotchy black circles under his eyes.

 _What is he doing here?_

She tries whispering his name but he's too far to hear. The church bells cling to life and everybody in the building rises to their feet. The ceremony ends about an hour later. Ryan holds his mother's hand as they walk away to the car while Olivia stays back for Jax and Cassie. They group together on the small patch of grass, behind the bushes that form at the side of the entrance steps.

"Did you see that woman?" asks Jax in a hushed but frantic voice. "Who the hell was she? She never took her veil off once. She came alone and sat beside me!"

"It was probably just a family member of Thomas," says Cassie, crossing her arms.

"No," replies Olivia. "His family members sat in my row-"

She shuts her mouth as her eyes gaze up, watching Thomas' family exit the church.

"Shush.." she whispers. "Here they are.."

Liam emerges from the entrance and he catches sight of Olivia. His eyes bulge and he scuttles down the remainder of the steps. "Olivia," he pants as he walks up to the trio. "Thank you for coming today. You really didn't have to.."

"What?" she questions.

Liam furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'what?'"

"Well what did you mean by the first thing you said?" she asks.

"I said thank you for coming today.. You didn't have to, but it was kind of you to do so-"

"Why would I come to my Mom's boyfriend's funeral?" Olivia says in a puzzled tone. Liam's face brightens up with shock. His eyebrows expand upwards and his mouth falls open.

"Oh my god.."

"What's wrong?"

"I knew he was dating a woman.." Liam mutters to himself. "I just never knew.."

"What's the problem?" Olivia asks.

Finally, Liam spits out the answer. "He is my father. Well, w _as..._ "

Olivia stares at him blankly. Words won't even form. She tries to say something. Ask a question. Do anything. But nothing works. Instead, Liam says he has to go and follows his family across the street. Olivia turns to Jax and Cassie and they both glare at her.

"So your boyfriend could have become your step-brother," Jax jokes. Cassie punches him in the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaims. "I'm sorry. Too soon?"

Olivia ignores the question, instead flashing back to every memory with Liam. This time, she sees a new angle to each and every one of them. Her eyes lock onto the familiar woman walking down the steps. When she reaches the pathway, she turns and heads in the trio's direction. "Get back.." Jax whispers, stepping forward to shield Cassie and Olivia. The woman stops in her trails and stares at them. An eerie chill sprawls through the air. She clips open her purse, pulls out a plain white envelope and offers it to Jax. He's unwilling, but after Olivia whispers to take it, he cautiously plucks it out of her hand. The slim woman trots down the path pauses where a long black limousine sleeps. The driver in his black suit pulls on the back handle and opens up the door for her. She ducks her head down and vanishes inside. She pulls the door shut, the driver gets inside, the car revs to life and then pulls off down the street.

The trio look at one another.

"What the f-" begins Cassie but is interrupted by Jax's ripping of the envelope. Inside, he pulls out a small card. Across it, a message written in joint ink. He reads it aloud:

 **I'm closer than you think, but soon we'll be the closest we've ever been.**

 **-A**

Olivia looks at Cassie. Cassie looks at Jax. Jax looks at Olivia. Together, they scan the area all around them, goosebumps forming on their bodies, and they sense the scary feeling that somewhere out there, someone is watching them.

* * *

The limousine comes to a screeching stop in the middle of an empty round. The driver opens the passenger door and the woman steps out. The driver checks out the surroundings and feels the wave of confusion.

"This is your stop, eh?"

The woman doesn't even nod. Instead, she turns away and begins to trot off to the side of the road. She takes a small step off the tarmac and down into the thick vegetation. "Hey!" the man shrieks. The woman freezes. "If you not gonna pay, at least let me see your face!"

She spins around and gently, with the tips of her fingers, lifts the front of her veil and drops it over her head. The man whistles. "That's a beauty right there! See ya!"

She waves a small goodbye, turns back around and skips away into the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Welcome back to B For Buried!

A bit of a unique chapter here. Instead of multiple POVs, we had all our characters together to tell the story more like a REAL story. c; What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review if you have some time! So we had our first death...

Key word: _first._ ;)

And that was Thomas! You may not care because he was a very minor character. But trust me when I say this: soon, sad stuff will happen, and you _will_ care. :PPP NO SPOILERS! :D

Cassie is friends again with Jax and Olivia! Yay! Our trio is BACK for business! ;)

What did you think of the -A message?! What do you think this means?! Why do you think the woman is going into the forest?! If you've watched PLL, you know very well the name of that woman, but I shall refuse to say it until I mention it in this story, just in case people haven't seen the show fully. Who do you think is -A?! Let me know, and tell me why you think they're -A. ;)

Also, by now everything about Valerie should have been revealed. I promised that in a previous A.N. Hopefully none of you took that in the wrong way. When I revealed that she is helping -A, that's what I meant. Why, where, who, how and all your questions about that WILL be revealed in at least 5 chapters. I am *hoping* to have another chapter out tomorrow!

Stay tuned!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	16. Confrontation

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Sixteen:_**

 **Confrontation**

* * *

"Who the hell was that woman?" Jax asks.

Cassie shrugs. "I have no idea, but I do know something.. I saw a person in a red coat, a black hoodie and a widow's outfit. Does anything ring a bell?" Olivia and Jax both shake their heads. Cassie sighs. "Black Hoodie. Black Widow. Red Coat," she continues. "The news articles, the stalkers captured. Do you not remember anything about this five years ago?"

Suddenly, the thought hits Olivia. "Oh my god.."

"You see? You've got it," says Cassie, picking up her coffee cup from the table. "Someone is trying to recreate the game. All the costumes from years ago are being used by this new -A. The Pumpkin Man is obviously a just a new addition."

"Well, we already know who it is," Olivia chimes. "It's Valerie. Finally, I have time to talk to her after the last few weeks. It's been chaotic.."

"Does she know we're all going to be here?" asks Jax.

Olivia shakes her head.

"And what if she goes super psycho on us all for accusing her?" he asks again.

"Don't be stupid," Cassie bites. "She won't-"

"Hell-o..?"

All their heads twist to the left and gaze up at Valerie towering over them. A frown on her face, she gently places her purse down on the table. "Olivia, I thought it was just you and I.." She drags out a chair and sits down on it, eyeing Jax and Cassie both suspiciously. "I don't think we've met before."

"Oh, I think we have," says Cassie. "We just never spoke."

Valerie grins. "I think you're mistaken-"

"No, no," Cassie interrupts her. "I think _you_ are mistaken. I even remember the clothes that you were wearing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. A black hoodie.. On another occasion, a red coat.."

Olivia slams her hand down on the table and Cassie shuts her mouth instantly. She turns her head to Valerie and puts on a polite voice. "Valerie, I've been trying to contact you for an important reason.."

Her head perks up and her eyebrow raises. "Yes? Well I'm certainly here now." Then comes a mysterious smile.

"Okay.." begins Olivia, voice shaking. She takes a deep breath. Her eyes lock with Cassie and Jax together. Both glare at her, waiting for the words to spill from her lips. The tension at the table is unbearable. Silence washes over the four of them. Even in a loud, banging coffee shop, Olivia still gets chills up her back. "Why are you -A?! I trusted you!"

Immediately, Valerie's eyes broaden. Her mouth hangs open for seconds just before she speaks up. "What..? What is an -A?" Uncomfortably, she laughs as all three of them stare at her fiercely.

"Just admit it already," Cassie snaps. "You've been sending us the text messages all this time!"

"What text messages?!" screeches Valerie, leaning back on her chair, protecting herself as if they were all to pounce on her any moment. Cassie whips out her phone, taps across the screen and shoves it into her face. "Look!" she screams. "I said look! Look at it!"

"I am loo-"

"I said look at it!"

"Calm down, Cassie!" exclaims Jax.

"No!" Cassie yells. "You calm down!" She turns back to Valerie. "Admit it! Admit already that you've been doing this!"

Valerie's face glows with redness. Nails digging into the table. Eyelids wide open. Lips quivering. They all know she knows something. It's on the tip of her tongue. Hiding a secret. The vibe they get from her tells it all. But suddenly, her eyebrows furrow. She jumps up from her chair and stomps her feet on the ground. "What sort of sick joke are you playing, Olivia? What is an -A? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't deny it," Olivia says to her, eyes squinting, voice calm. "I saw you put back the shears in the janitor's office. The same shears that cut my shoulder open." She pulls on her shirt, revealing the splotchy scar across her skin. "You did this at the Halloween dance and you know it."

"Halloween?!" shrieks Valerie. "I didn't even live in Rosewood at Halloween! I moved here the second week of November! You fools!"

The trio all look at one another, the message hitting them hard. They falsely accused someone. Embarrassed, they all tilted their heads down. "You people need to chill!" Valerie continues, garnering attention of a few other customers in the cafe. "I will not be accused of something like this!" She grabs her purse and trots towards the exit of the store.

"If it's not her, who is -A then?" Olivia asks.

"Here's a better question," says Cassie. "If it's not her, why was she leaving back a pair of shears in the janitor's office?" None of them answer. Instead, they look up just in time to see Valerie wave her hand to a figure slumped against a chair at the back of the store. Wearing a black hoodie and black pants, they quickly follow Valerie out the door and they exit together.

"Oh my god.." Olivia mutters. "She really is -A.."

"She would win an Oscar with that performance," says Jax.

"Well.." Cassie says. "At least we know the truth. She is -A. But did you see that other person in the hoodie? That's the -A costume! She's working with someone else..."

"But who?" Olivia asks. Cassie shrugs in response and they all drink their coffee in silence, all too fearful to talk. But suddenly, after a few minutes, an thought hits Cassie instantly. "Oh my god..." she says, a smile flickering on her face. "I have a great idea."

* * *

Valerie's face shimmers in the darkness of the pitch black room.

"That was close," she says, the Black Hoodie standing in front of here. "We won't let it slip again. It's almost time.."

The Black Hoodie nods and Valerie smiles, eagerly awaiting the events to soon arrive.

* * *

 _ **~ Next time on B For Buried: ~**_

 **The most twisted...**

"Are you ready?" Savannah asks.

... **shocking game...**

Cassie stands out in the open, oblivious to Black Widow behind her, approaching with a knife.

 **WILL**

"Where is my daughter?!" Ms. Johnson roars at a teary-eyed Jax.

 **BE**

"I think I know who took her... It's -A."

 **PLAYED!**

Olivia stands in front of -A. "Please.." she begs. "Take off your mask."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Bit of a short chapter today, and I can't talk for long. I am leaving to see Batman V Superman right now xD

Please leave a review if you have some time! I love your support so much and I thank you for all the kind words! :DD

Stay tuned for more..

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	17. Conned

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Seventeen:_**

 **Conned**

* * *

The front of Rosewood High sleeps completely abandoned. A ghost town. Completely bare, only exceptions being occasional citizens walking on the sidewalk every few minutes. The bearded caretaker locks the doors shut and vanishes away into the staff car park across the street.

"My cameras better not get dirtied by this," sighs Savannah. "How else am I supposed to use them for my channel?"

"Nothing is going to happen to them. Calm down," says Cassie.

Savannah raises an eyebrow. "Hmm.. If you say so.." She taps around on her laptop. With several clicks, two boxes pop up on the screen; a live recording of the soccer pitch at the back of the school, the next box showing the same area at a different angle. "Are you ready?" Savannah asks. In the back seat of the car, Jax and Olivia both nod. So does Cassie, to Savannah's left. In unison, they all say aloud "ready." Savannah grins and turns to Cassie. She tilts her head and mutters softly. "Go on.."

Cassie turns to Jax and Olivia who both gaze at her, waiting to move. She takes a deep breath and pulls on the door handle. Her feet land on the tarmac and she gently closes the door behind her. Her hair goes mad in the harsh breeze and she steps up onto the grass. Walking through the gate of the school, she turns in every direction to make sure nobody is around. She pulls out her phone and types in a reply to her recent texter.

 **If you want to find me, meet me at the back of the school right now.**

 **-C**

She hits send and heads toward the side of the school. Around the corner she walks along the small patch of grass, turns the final corner and out onto the soccer pitch. Cassie looks up at the lamppost beside her and waves to the camera duct taped to it. Back in the car, all three heads lean in to take a look at the laptop screen. "Look. She's waving," says Olivia with a smile.

"Let's hope she doesn't get too distracted," says Savannah. "We don't want any surprises."

Cassie puts her hands in her pockets and breathes in the chilly winter air. Her feet sink into the thick snow as gentle snowflakes slowly drift down from the puffy white clouds. Her breath pours from her lips in frosty pillows of air. She stares off across the icy soccer pitch, ears deaf to the crunching footsteps in the snow behind her by the chilly wind.

"Oh my god.." mutters Cassie. "Is that-?"

"It's her," says Jax, loud and clear. "That _is_ her."

"Shush!" exclaims Savannah, eyes glued to the screen. "We must wait and see what happens."

Through the sharp pixels, Cassie stands motionless out in the open, completely oblivious to Black Widow slowly approaching behind her with a knife."

Olivia digs her nails into her skin, gritting her teeth. "She has a weapon! She's going to kill her-"

Savannah shushes her again. "Stop! She will not hurt her. We have her on camera if she-"

Suddenly, Black Widow turns and faces the camera. Veil blowing in the wind, she reaches her hands up and completely yanks the camera from the pole. The image shuffles around, her finger clicks the power button. Suddenly, the box on the screen cuts to black, a red message flashing across the screen.

 _DISCONNECTED._

All eyes flash across to the second screen where Cassie remains frozen. Black Widow raises her knife, slowly approaching Cassie silently.

"No!" roars Olivia. "We need to get her now!" Her hand shoves open the car door and the wind blasts into her face. She takes off through the gate and rushes across the grass."Savannah's eyes focus on the screen. Suddenly, the second box cuts to black.

 _DISCONNECTED._

"What?!" she squeals. "That's impossible," she cries to Jax who half listens as he lands one foot out the door. "That woman was _behind_ Cassie. There's no way she could have taken that camera down.." Thinking, she finally gasps. "Unless.." She turns to the door; Jax is already gone. She stares out the window, watching as he dashes across the snow, following Olivia's footsteps.

He spins around the corner of the school, snow hitting him in the face, then suddenly he stops in his tracks. Olivia's footsteps now placed randomly across a one meter by one meter patch of snow, then taking a sharp angle directly to the left and into the dense forest. Puzzled, he doesn't take too long to think about it. He continues ahead, turns around the final corner and roars Cassie's name.

She jumps back in fright and holds her chest. "You won't believe what just happened.." she says. "I saw -A. They ran up and stole the camera from the pole in front of me. They came out from the trees!"

"That's not all," says Jax, suspiciously looking behind her. "Look." He points in her direction. She turns around and glares at the footsteps along the ground.

"What on Earth.." she mutters. "Who..? What..?"

"We saw the Black Widow!" Jax pants. "She was behind you with a knife, ready to strike! Where is Olivia?"

"I thought she was with you."

"She was. She ran before me and her footsteps lead into the woods, I didn't have time to think."

"What's going on?" asks Savannah, appearing from around the corner. "Where did Olivia go?" All three of them look at one another in horror, all getting one clear thought. However, none are brave enough to say it. The only words that come out are from Cassie.

"Oh my god.."

* * *

Olivia screams as the gloved hand clamps over her mouth. Hair in a mess, sweat running down her cheeks. Face rosy red. Black Hoodie and Black Widow conceal her in their grasp and drag her away through the large oak trees. Fear runs throughout her body. In her mind. All limbs trembling. Her arm suddenly breaks free from the Widow's grasp. She forces her hand into the air as the Widow tries to force it back down.

Her shaking stretch out, barely tipping the rim of the veil, trying to yank it off and see her face. But then Black Hoodie smacks her over the head with their fist and everything fades to black in her sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh... B.H AND B.W HAVE OLIVIA! :((((

Hello everyone. Welcome back to B For Buried. Guess what..? We have just 3 more chapters until B For Buried ends! But guess what again..? The next chapter will be the final regular chapter. Once again, I will have a Part 1 and Part 2 finale! I would give you the titles for the chapters, but that would result in BIG spoilers... Well, they'd at least hint you to what it's about majorly. :P

What did you think of this chapter?! Quick, but quick chapters mean there's BIG stuff ahead. ;)

So, Olivia has been kidnapped. That was revealed at the start of B For Buried, so from now on we're going to be at that flash-forward time :)

Let me know your thoughts in a review if you have some time! :D

Stay tuned for the next 3 chapters!

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	18. Missing In A-ction

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Eighteen:_**

 **Missing In A-ction**

* * *

The red and blue lights illuminate the street as the stars start to fill the sky. Radios buzz static. Police officers talking to one another while others search around at the back of the school. Jax buries his hands into his jacket pockets and remains motionless on the sidewalk. The frost claws at his skin, but he's too tired to care. He thinks it's his fault. He should have run faster. Should have caught up with Olivia. None of this would have happened. No matter how much his brain says no, his gut keeps torturing him with the truth he doesn't want to hear.

 _She is gone because of me. She is kidnapped because of me. She could be dead because of me._

"Can you describe what the woman looked like?"

He sees her in his sight. Standing across the street, staring at him. He knows it's not her though. Knows she's not there, but he can't help but see her. The visions won't stop. He gulps, eyes twitch. His pupils dart around and finally lock onto the buff officer towering over him, a pen in his hand, tip pressed down onto his notepad. "W-what-?"

"I know you're scared," the man continues. "But you just gotta answer the few questions and you can go."

His eyes roll in their sockets and scan the area. Cassie stands a couple of meters down the pathway, her very own officer asking her own questions. Jax slowly opens his mouth, throat feeling rusted and sore. "She was in a black outfit."

The policeman scribbles down on his notepad. "Mhmm.. Continue."

"She was like a widow," Jax says. "She was the Black Widow. The Rosewood stalker from a few years ago. Someone dressed up like her." He begins to pant, sweat running across his forehead even in the coldest of temperatures. A queasy feeling begins to swell in his stomach. Everything inside him wants out and he tries his best to hold it all down. "Sh-she..." his words scramble. "She's g-going to kill us all. She's being stalking us all. She dressed up as Red Coat. She dressed up as Black Hoodie. She's coming to kill us."

The discussions quiet down and police officers awkwardly turn their heads and glare at Jax. Cassie stops and looks at him. All eyes locked onto him, he feels the pain rushing through his body. The dizziness sears through his head. "She's coming to kill us! Now she's got Olivia and she's going to kill her!"

"Sir, you need to calm-"

"No!" Jax roars. "You need to search for her right now! She's going to be murdered! You have to save her! Please!"

"Where is my daughter?!"

Jax spins around and looks up into the fearful eyes of Ms. Johnson. Steadying herself with her crutches, she glares down at Jax, sobbing profusely. "I said where is she?!" In shock, Jax just looks at her as an officer taps her on the shoulder and guides her away. "No! Please! Where is my daughter?! Someone needs to tell me what is going on! Please!"

"I know who took her.." announces Jax, voice shaking. "It's -A."

Ms. Johnson looks at him in complete confusion, the tears still pouring. "Who?!"

* * *

Jax's own pleas echo in his mind for the rest of the night as he sits in the living room, watching the crackling fire burn in front of him. He stares into the flames, imaging him in there, his family, his friends. Everything. Watching them all just burn and crumble.

"You never told me about this," says Evie in a calm, concerned tone - unusual for her. She kicks her feet up onto her sofa and stares at Jax. "How long has it been going on for?"

Jax continues to blankly stare at the fire that illuminates in the darkness of the room. Slowly, the words purr softly from his lips in a dead voice. "Since we got to Rosewood."

Evie's gaze meets with Mr. Ellison who stands in the doorway. He coughs and speaks in his deep voice. "I'm sorry, Jax.. If I had known about this, I wouldn't have been so harsh on you. If only you told us-"

"No!" exclaims Jax, suddenly. "No! I said no!" Evie and Mr. Ellison both stay frozen, not daring to say a word. "I couldn't tell you.." He turns his head back around and faces the fire. "-A never lets you tell."

Evie stares into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She chokes up and wipes the tears away with her sleeve. Mr. Ellison glares at her, his eyebrows arched. "What's your problem?"

"Oh!" she squeals. "Can I not feel sad that my baby brother is being stalked by someone? His friend has been kidnapped? Can I not show any sorrow?! Gosh!"

Mr. Ellison forms a fist with his hand. "Be quiet! I think Jax has had just about enough!" Mr. Ellison steps deeper into the room and sits on the edge of the chair beside Jax. "I need to offer you something, Jax. Something for your help."

Jax turns his head and glares up at him. "What?"

Mr. Ellison puts on an expressionless face as he says his next words. "I have contacted Radley Sanitarium. They're offering therapy classes every Saturday morning." Betrayed, Jax feels a punch to his gut. He clenches onto his stomach and slowly rises to his feet. "No, Dad.."

"Yes, Jax. You need to. They will help you feel better."

"No," Jax says, sterner. "You think I'm crazy. You think I'm losing my mind."

"Jax, that's not the case. You have had someone stalking you for the past few months and-"

"You don't love me. You think I'm a nut. You're sending me to the crazy house," says Jax, a startle in his voice. He loops around the sofa and sprints out the doorway. He quickly unlocks the door as the yells erupt behind him. He bursts out into the night air and darts through the garden. Out the gate, he dashes down the sidewalk, feet sinking in the snow, shivering without a coat, but not a single regret as his name is echoed down the street.

He slips his phone out from his pocket and quickly sends a message.

 **Cassie. I'm coming to your place.**

 **-Jax.**

As the minutes go on, his sprint turns into a run. His run turns into a jog. His jog turns into a walk. He eventually arrives at Cassie's house and knocks on the door. The door swings open immediately and he is greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello, Jax," says Mr. Rolland.

"Hello.." says Jax. "Hello, Sir. Um, is Cassie there?"

Appearing by her father's side, Cassie half nods to Jax. "Hey." She turns and faces her Dad. "We're just going to talk. We'll be back inside in just two minutes." Mr. Rolland stares at her, thinking in his brain, but then finally comes to a conclusion. "Fine.. Don't be long." He shuts the door behind Cassie as she walks up to Jax. "I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it either," says Jax. "She's really-"

"I know, I know.." mutters Cassie. They both walk out onto the path and slowly take a walk together. "I don't like saying it... but she really is."

"She has been kidnapped," Jax finally says for her. "-A took her. We just don't know where.."

"Well, we know Valerie is working for -A," says Cassie. "I told the cops all about her."

"Same. Dad wants to send me to Radley for therapy.. He thinks I'm losing my mind."

"What?!" Cassie exclaims. "You don't need therapy."

"Exactly."

"Look, we're not going to wait around for the lousy cops around here to do something. We all know that they didn't give a crap about Olivia's attacker."

Jax nods in agreement.

"True. We must search for her ourselves. The big question is; where do we start?" They both pause on the sidewalk and look at one another. Cassie shrugs. Jax sighs. Then suddenly, Cassie's phone goes off. She pulls it out and reads her latest text.

 **You start right here. Right now.**

 **-A**

Jax's mouth drops the moment he peers over her shoulder and looks at the screen. Suddenly, to the right, the black van suddenly becomes apparent. The back door bursts open and Black Hoodie jumps out.

They grip their arms around Cassie's throat and drag her backwards. They fling her lifelessly like a rag doll into the back of the van and Jax runs forward. His hand curled into a fist, he throws a punch. Black Hoodie swings back at the last moment and Jax ends up crashing against the van. Black Hoodie grips onto his hair, yanks his head back and slams him into the steel. The stinging rushes throughout his face and his body weakens. The figure pulls back on his hair again and he winces in pain, then they slam his head back into the steel again.

His vision blurs and his eyelids droop. Head thumping loud and fiercely. Body aching. Black Hoodie easily drags his body forward a meter and tosses him inside the truck. His body rolls across the empty, narrow space inside and comes to a stop beside Cassie who coughs loudly. Jax digs his fingernails into the floor and pulls his body forward. Completely lifting his weight, he wriggles forward like a worm. Every inch of his body paining. Every bit of his brain motivating him, telling him to get up, run, get out, escape. His hand reaches for the light, almost out, but then the doors bang shut and they're both concealed into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! A quick A.N here.

I hope you enjoyed the eight chapter of B For Buried, but...

TOMORROW. Part 1 of the finale will be released sometime in the morning. Part 2 of the finale will be released in the afternoon. I am just finished writing Part 1 and all I have to do now is write Part 2. :)

If you've watched PLL, you might know where I'm going with this... If you haven't watched the show - and I know some of you have told me in PM that you haven't - I think you're going to be surprised then. But for watchers of the show, all I can do is give you this winky face. ;)

What do you think is going to happen?! I've teased some stuff in the earlier chapters of B For Buried, and some of that stuff will be cleared up in Part 1 and Part 2. What can I tease for you...? c; NOTHING! I want you to read it completely blind. ;D

That's it for today... Stay tuned. Tomorrow, B For Buried will end, but it's not quite the end of the story just yet. :)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	19. Welcome Home: Part 1

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Nineteen:_**

 **Welcome Home: Part 1**

* * *

The moment she feels connection back to her body, she flings her eyes about. She expects to see the glaring sun or a piercing bright light; she sees neither. Instead she sees a brown ceiling. She gasps, taking in every bit of air that she possibly can. Her body tilts upwards onto her pillows and she looks at the end of her bed; there are her bed sheets. There's the closet door to the right of the room. Her trash can in the top left corner. The bedside table beside her fit with her same lamp. She sighs and her body relaxes. She's home.

 _It was all a dream, Olivia. You were just dreaming._

She kicks her feet over the edge of the bed and smiles. To her right, she looks out the window and sees complete pitch black. On her bedside table, she picks up her alarm clock which reads 10 AM _._ Confused, she pulls back the covers of her bed and stands up. That's when she sees it. A t-shirt and trousers, both orange. Both prison clothes. She's wearing them. On her feet is nothing. No shoes, no socks. Suddenly, a wave of realization washes over her. It simply cannot be dark out at nine in the morning. Scared, she scurries across the carpet and stares out the window, completely in shock. She sees no night sky. In fact, she sees nothing at all. She's blocked off by a black brick wall standing just outside the glass.

"I'm just dreaming..." she mutters to herself. "It's time to wake up now!" she roars at the top of her lungs. Desperate, she digs her nail into her stitched wound on her shoulder and she squeals in pain. "Wake..." she winces in pain, gritting her teeth, "up... now..."

The pain too unbearable, she lets go and stumbles backwards. Her exhausted body collapses onto her bed - which she questions is really hers - and she takes a deep breath. The truth finally sinks in. This is not a dream. But why would there be a brick wall outside her bedroom? Why is she wearing a prison uniform? She comes to one conclusion: it's her mother. She jumps up, sprints towards the door and grips onto the handle. "Mom, are you home?" She twists the knob, expecting to pull it back and step out into her hallway, except it won't budge even slightly.

She quick darts across the room to the closet and twists on the handle. She pulls the door open, revealing nothing but a hard brick wall. She knocks on it with her fist. Not even barely hallow.

She starts to panic, feeling the clamminess of the room sticking to her skin. Suddenly, like the temperature has rocketed up high, the heat smothering her. She steps backwards into the middle of the room, spinning around like a ballerina, eyeing every little inch of the room. _Her_ room. But it can't be her room... Can it? Lonely. Confused. She continues to twirl around her gaze rolls upwards where she sees the black sphere stuck in the top right corner of the room. A security camera of sorts. She walks towards it, staring into its dark eye.

By now, she understands the truth.

"You're not my mother," Olivia cries out. "Where am I?! Tell me where I am! Please! Just tell me already! Please!"

Suddenly, a click squeaks behind her. She jumps around and watches as the door slowly peers open and comes to a stop halfway. Cautiously, she steps forward, ready to fight -A in her own home, but when she pulls back the door, she's shocked by what she sees. That is not the rest of her home. No. That is thick concrete walls and floors. A narrow passage leading a few meters ahead where it comes to some sort of intersection with three different directions to take.

Cautiously, she steps forward from her room. Her bare feet press against the cold stone and she immediately feels the cool air rushing through her veins. She makes it to the intersection when she hears two familiar sounds.

 _Click!_

The door to her left opens up.

 _Click!_

The door to her right opens up.

Stepping out from either comes Cassie and Jax. Their faces stricken with fear and confusion, dressed just like Olivia in the prison outfits. They all check out one another from head to toe.

"Where the hell are we?" whispers Jax.

"Isn't it obvious?" asks Cassie. "This is just what those girls five years ago described.. Where your rooms-"

"Yes, mine was," Olivia interrupts. "It's an exact replica of my real room."

Jax nods his head slowly. "Same."

"I knew it," says Cassie. "I knew it the moment I saw the black wall outside the window.. All of this is exactly how described it." Her voice bounces off the walls, echoing down the long dark passages. "We are trapped inside a dollhouse. We are the dolls and -A is the puppet master."

"No," mutters Jax, pushing through Cassie and Olivia. He heads straight down the middle path which leads to another room. A closed door. A place none of them have been before. "I'm not putting up for this shit." He twists the door knob and pushes open the door, Olivia and Cassie pacing up to him. They reach him just as he steps inside the room. Inside, a small dark room. A horrid smell of vomit. Squealing rats that hurdle up in the corners. The outline of a door at the back of the room. But to the right side of the room, the clinging of the shackles make the trio jump back in fear.

"Who is there?" yells Cassie, barging in past Jax. "What the hell do you want with us here?"

The rattling of chains sends shivers up their back. The stomping of the boots. The figure steps forward through the dark, none other than Black Hoodie, their wrists tied together with chains at the front. Around their legs, more chains, all leading back to the stone wall.

"Wh-who are y-you?" stammers Olivia, the fear coursing through her. Black Hoodie lifts up their gloved hands, the chains rattling against the ground, and they pull down their hood. They rip off the thin, black, plastic mask from their face and drop it to the ground. None of the trio are shocked at who they see. None of them surprised in the slightest. They all stare at her furiously.

"You've got some explaining to do," says Olivia.

The girl bound in chains nods her head, a frown across her face. "I sure do.." Valerie says. "And now, I will tell you everything I know."

"Why the hell are you locked away in here?" Jax questions her.

"-A sent me here. Whoever it was, they thought that I wasn't playing their game fairly," says Valerie, head titled down to the ground. A small trickle of tears flow down her cheeks and splash on the ground. "They found out the truth about me.. They discovered that I was a double agent."

"What are you talking about?" asks Olivia.

"It all started the day I arrived in Rosewood," explains Valerie.

* * *

 _"Olivia!"_

 _"Valerie!" she replies. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you since like May! Why are you here in Rosewood?"_

 _"Just moved in down the street!" Valerie answers as she fixes her dark brown. "My father got a job opportunity out here so we decided to come along. I remembered that last day in school when you said you were moving to Rosewood.. I knew I just had to call in to see you the moment I got here!" Her smile is if it could mean a thousand things. Her glistening teeth. Perfect lipstick. It's like she's a human barbie doll._

* * *

"I never knew about any sort of -A person.." continues Valerie. "I never knew that you were being stalked... But the moment I left your house an hour later, I found out about it all. It started with a text. -A had offered me ten dollars to return the shears back to the janitor's office before school started. I looked up, there they were, placed right on your garden wall magically, Olivia. I texted back, asked what they were for.. Seconds later, I got a reply back, but not an answer to my question.. -A was threatening me.." Valerie's teary eyes gaze upward and lock onto Jax. "They threatened to spill your secret."

Cassie and Olivia both turn to Jax who look at Valerie in confusion.

"Uh, what?"

"I know what happened, Jax," says Valerie. "Olivia was telling me all about you just moments before in her kitchen. Suddenly, I'm being threatened with a secret like that.. If I didn't follow -A's rules, everyone would know right now, Jax. And I knew it was true. It only took me one google search to confirm it."

His eyes water. He sniffles, Olivia looking up at him. "What's the matter..?"

"It's nothing," he whispers. "It's nothing."

"Soon enough, -A knew that I was going to cry for help," Valerie sobs. "I was new to this town.. I knew no one.. I was going to search for help.. I got messages, just like you. Every single day until I finally returned the shears."

"You shouldn't have returned them," says Cassie.

"I had to!" exclaims Valerie. "-A said they were going to murder me in my sleep. So.. I returned it. -A wouldn't let me free though. I knew too much.. I was forced to be their slave.."

"Their slave?" Olivia says. "What did they make you do?"

Valerie's cheeks start to go red. She waves her hand around. "This. This entire bunker was abandoned. Every night, -A had me searching the forest, desperately trying to find it. Then when I did, I helped decorate your rooms down here.."

"How do you every single detail?!" snaps Cassie.

Valerie's face goes blank. Expressionless. "I wanted to tell you, but if I did, my life was on the line. -A somehow planted cameras in your real rooms in your real homes." Olivia shakes her head, a hot fever running through her skin. Her vision goes dizzy and she grips onto the wall.

"I'm so sorry..." cries Valerie, rivers pouring. She lets out a loud wail, every ounce of struggle and pain pouring out from her lungs. "I told my parents that I was at your house for the weekends... Instead I was forced to spend them down her twenty-four-seven! I tried to run! I tried! I really, really, tried! But look at me now! This is my punishment!"

"Valerie, calm down," says Jax. "We're going to get you out of here. Do you know where the keys are to free you?"

She nods, her face bright pink now. "-A has them all the time, always in their pocket. They change costume whenever they feel like it. A red coat. A hoodie. The widow outfit. The scary pumpkin suit. I never got to see their face.."

"Where can we find -A right now-" Olivia begins, her voice cut off.

Through invisible overhead speakers, a loud woman's voice blares throughout the room.

 _"Please make your way through the door and to your stations."_

The trio all look at one another.

"No," says Jax, gripping Cassie and Olivia's hands. "We're not going."

Static buzz, followed by the voice again.

 _"Please make your way through the door and to your stations."_

Cassie tries to inch forward, but Olivia squeezes her hand and shakes her head. "Do not move."

 _"Please make your way through the door and to your stations."_

"No.. No, no, no..." mutters Valerie to herself in terror. "You must go through. You must go through the door right now! Please do it for me. Do it for yourselves. Do it before you have to pay the price for defiance.

 _"Please make your way through the door and to your stations."_

"We are not going, Valerie," announces Olivia. "We are staying put. How are we supposed to get out if we keep bowing down to -A? How are we supposed to get out if we keep showing mercy?" Olivia spins her head up towards the camera, the small red lens shining in the top right corner of the room. She stares straight into its soul, shouting like a person is actually there. "Listen, you little bitch! Texting us was pathetic. Attacking us was psychotic. But now kidnapping us? You're not human. You're not even a monster. You are _nothing,_ and when I finally find you, get ready, because you're going to wish you didn't mess with us!

Suddenly, silence. No more whispers. No crying from Valerie. No woman blaring over the speaker. Just silence. Instantly, Olivia feels the wave of regret wash over her. Her legs tremble once again and she grips back onto the wall harder than before. "I can't.. I just can't-"

Louder than the voice before, screechier than front row tickets in a rock concert, a loud siren erupts throughout the halls. Everyone clamps their hands over their ears, hunkering down, trying to block out the sound.

"That's the punishment for defiance!" yells Valerie, fingers in her ears. "It only stops once you go back to your rooms!"

Cassie takes off out the door without delay, Jax and Olivia following behind. The noise only gets louder and louder, but the minute they step inside their bedrooms, the doors automatically slam shut behind them and the siren stops.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
**

WOW!

All I can say is stay tuned for Part 2..

Leave a review if you would like. Let me know your thoughts.

Stay tuned!

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	20. Welcome Home: Part 2

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ B For Buried ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty:_**

 **Welcome Home: Part 2**

* * *

The large hall is through the door in Valerie's room. Together, the trio gather in the doorway, standing at the top of a flight of stairs. -A had already decided they behaved enough. The twelve hours of starvation, locked in a room with nothing to do was a punishment fulfilled. The robotic's woman voice had called out over the speakers again. Now, they're here.

Across the floor, shiny, golden glitter is scattered everywhere. From the ceiling hanging from ropes are several different structures. Plastic stars. Moons. Suns. Glowing orbs. All illuminating neon colors.

"What is up with those boxes?" asks Cassie, pointing into the middle of the hall at the boxes laying on top of a small table. Meanwhile, Jax scans the area, his eyes looking along the steel balcony that runs around the entire upper quarter of the room.

"We should go investigate," says Cassie.

"So we can get killed or attacked?" Olivia asks. "I don't think so."

"We must. We've been standing here for minutes with no orders."

"Let's go," Jax orders, walking down the steps first.

Olivia pauses for a few moments reluctantly but eventually follows just behind Cassie. They reach the ground level and all look around the room. A door directly to the left. A door to the right on the balcony level. Their eyes lock onto them both, awaiting for their kidnapper to step out at any moment. Jax reaches the table first. Set beside the boxes is a small, plain card. He picks it up.

 _ **Dear Olivia Grace Johnson,**_

 **I formally invite you to my evening ball, right at home where you belong.**

 **You and your friends shall design and decorate the ballroom in whatever way you please. Any way that could brighten your experience tonight even more than it will be.**

 **Optional extra equipment will be arriving shortly.**

 **Party on, bitches.**

 **-A**

"Arriving shortly.." mutters Cassie, her final word cut off by a banging clash. Just a few meters to their left, a box comes tumbling down from the balcony above and smashes against the stone floor. All three jump back in fear, staring at the squashed cardboard. Olivia's breathing starts to get heavy and huffier. "Who is up there?" she yells, voice echoing. No one speaks. No replies. No noises. Nothing but dead silence returns from the darkness above.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" yells Olivia as she shuffles her hands through the boxes. Her hands firmly grip onto soft blankets, party cups, miniature discotheque balls. Hoping for someone out there to hear, she increases volume in her voice. "You want us to decorate this plate for a dance? There's no way that's happening! Just let us go right now!"

Cassie shakes her head. "Olivia, we _must._ "

"No!" she continues. "No, Cassie. We _must not._ "

"We must," Cassie says. "We must if we don't want to be punished more. Think about what you're doing."

"If we want to have any chance of getting out of this place, we must show to -A that we will never bow down to their knees. We will never show mercy. We will never be their dolls again."

"Cassie is right," says Jax. "Olivia, we know we have to escape, but now is not the time."

"Now is not the time?! When will be the time? When -A has us playing another part of their game? When something really bad happens, but this time one of us really gets hurt? When will be the time, Jax? Huh?"

"Calm down."

"No!" she exclaims. "I will not calm down! I have great reasoning not to!"

Shuffling echoes from a few meters away at the wall. Olivia and Jax both turn around to see Cassie sticking a banner to the wall. She turns around, gives Olivia a weird look. "What? We're better to start early. We only have one hour, after all."

"Yeah, you guys have one hour," says Olivia, furrowing her eyebrows. "Then you get to go back to your rooms while I'm forced to stay here all alone, expecting the unexpected."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not -A; it wasn't my decision. Go rant to -A and face the consequences. For now, I'm going to try and not be starved for the whole day again."

"Cassie, I never expected you to act in such a way," says Olivia.

"Really?" Cassie questions her, voice getting louder. "Because I never expected you to be such a rebellious bitch!"

Olivia stares at her menacingly. Jax gulps.

"What did you just say..?"

"I said that I never expected you to be such a rebellious bitch!"

Olivia turns to Jax. "Do you agree with.. _it_ over there?"

"Umm.." mutters Jax.

"Just tell me," Olivia orders. "Do you agree with it?"

"I'm not an it-"

"Shut up!" Olivia yells at Cassie. She turns back to Jax. "Do you?"

Jax's eyes dodge her. He ignores the question and looks through one of the boxes. Olivia tuts, swipes up the other box and marches to the other end of the room. "I'm keeping space with you two morons. Hope you enjoy your company, lovebirds!"

* * *

Red and blue flash through the crowded street. Several cars jammed up just one particular driveway. Dozens of reporters out on the sidewalk as the blistering winds scratch at their skin. Women pulling their hats down further on their heads as their scarfs blow up into their mouths. Frozen fingernails digging into their microphones. Choking words spitting out from their pink lipstick lips.

"Today is a tragic day for Rosewood as yet two more teens have been kidnapped straight from their local neighbor hoods. An eye-witness says that the two teenagers, Cassie Rolland and Jax Ellison, were taken just a few doors down from Rolland's home by their captor in a black van. Apparently, both students of Rosewood High were friends of Olivia Grace Johnson, the girl kidnapped just hours beforehand at their high school."

Those words purr from the television set in the corner of the room as a broken Mr. Rolland freezes up on his sofa.

"Sir, where did your daughter say she was going?"

The officer looms over the man as he slumps back in his chair, eyes bulging, locked on the television screen. His very own daughter flashes across the screen, a picture of her smiling as the news anchor speaks about her disappearance.

"Sir?"

"I- I don't r-remember.." he says, startled. "I don't know anything. Y-you need to find her now.."

"Sir, our police squad are doing everything they can right now to-"

"Find her now!" he yells. "Goddammit! I knew moving to this town was a big mistake.. Please! You need to find her now!"

* * *

The woman's voice guides Olivia from her room after the trio are finished decorating. The soothing words bring her back through Valerie's cell where Valerie wishes her luck and through the door to the top of the steps. Looking down at the ball, something is different. The food tables laid out; check. The banners; check. The balloons; check. Everything ticks off on the list in her mind, all but the terrifying mannequins that are randomly placed throughout the room.

There has to be at least twenty of them. All gowned in glamour, like they are straight out of a dazzling celebrity party. Fluffy pink scarfs. Rounded waists. Short skirts. Golden high heels. Sparkling blue suits. Wavy blonde hair running down their backs. Each and every single one look different in their own way. Each and every single one stand out in their own way. But of course, each and every single one of them sent a shiver down Olivia's spine. All their bodies turned to stare at her. All their plastic eyes glaring at her. She takes a careful step down the stairs, shivering in her clothes, feeling as if those eyes are real. As if they are real humans. As if they are all watching her.

Static fills the air over the speakers again, followed by the familiar monotonous voice.

 _"_ _Please make your way through the crowd and through the door."_

Olivia follows the orders, keeping her hands close as she skims past the mannequins, too scared to even tip them. When she opens the door, the smell of lavender hits her like a rock. She's been smelling dirt and sweat for the whole day. Freshness seems brand new to her. In front of her eyes is a standard bathroom. Toilet. Shower. Sink. But at least it's something.

Placed across the toilet seat is a soft clothing and a small card which she reads.

 **I want a Cinderella at my ball. Not the ugly one locked away at home in sweat.**

 **-A**

Hesitant at first, she stares at the shower but eventually shuts the door and strips down. She steps inside and yanks the curtains back. Her fingers tremble as they twist the knobs that spurt out steaming water from the shower head on the wall. Running her hands across her smooth skin, she lets the water completely cover her. She shuts her eyes and takes in every bit of warmth. Every bit of the freshness. All of it. So immersed, she doesn't hear the slight clicking of the door behind her. Two feet quietly step inside, a gloved hand grips onto the door frame and a head peeks through the door.

Completely oblivious to the person behind her, Olivia continues to daydream in the shower. Eventually, the person retracts, _slams_ the door shut and Olivia jumps. Her eyes burst open. Foot steps. Feet go up over her head and her head smacks against the floor. Hurried, she grabs the towel hanging from the shower bars and wraps it around her body. She yanks back the curtains and jumps out. She rushes towards the door, pulls back on the handle and squints one eye out through the slim gap.

No one is to be seen except her mannequin friends.

Once again, she feels the eyes on her as she dries herself. The bathroom is so small - she would have spotted any cameras by now if there were any.. At least that's what she keeps telling herself in her brain to stop the panicking. Still half wet, she throws on her dress. She just can't care at this point. Her fears have gotten to her. She flings her prison uniform onto the ground and tries on the silver high heels placed beside the toilet. Her hand draws back on the door handle and she steps out. Suddenly, music blares to life overhead.

 _"I go out walkin', after midnight. Out in the moonlight, just like we used to do. I go out walkin', after midnight. Searching for you."_

Lights dim, everything blurring into the darkness. Then a spotlight flashes in the center of the room. Olivia suspects it's where she needs to stand so she edges her way towards it. Her feet clink with the ground and she pauses in the light. Her eyes are blinded by the brightness.

 _"I walk for miles, along the highway. Well that's just my way, of saying I love you. I'm always walkin', after midnight. Searching for you."_

Suddenly, a fake round of applause erupts from the speakers, like it was taken directly from a sitcom show. The applause fades and the song continues. Her eyes dart around, barely seeing the outlines of the mannequins. When they start to focus, more shivers run down her spine once again. They're all looking at her. She scans the entire room, waiting in fear, anticipation, knowing that any minute know something will happen. Someone will appear. The woman's voice will tell her what to do again. She'll be asked to follow another order.. But that doesn't happen. Instead, one of the mannequins budges.

Olivia's pupils shrink. She freezes and gulps down her own saliva. _The mannequin is freaking alive._

It steps out from the crowd and walks towards her. A jet black suit, the top two buttons opened to show off a white shirt and a dickie-bow. Leather gloves, typical of -A. Black trousers and shoes. But most frightening of all things, a creepy mask. Small black holes for eyes. The outline of it rimmed with golden glitter. The entire mask split into four quarters, outlined with more of the glitter. The top quarter; black. Bottom; white - white lips and nose. The left and right quarters; a shiny red. From the top of the mask to the back of their head, a bush of slick, greased back brown hair which Olivia can't decide is a wig or real.

She would know this costume from anywhere; Charles DiLaurentis. The same costume of the kidnapper of the Rosewood girls five years ago. When the Dollhouse was cleared by Rosewood police, it was that costume that was plastered all over the local newspaper. The image has now come back to haunt her in the flesh.

"Charles," whispers Olivia, the figure coming to a stop right in front of her. "I know you're not Charles, but I will call you that anyway." No head nod. No hand gesture. Charles just stands there motionless, eye holes facing her.

"Please.." she begs. "Take off your mask. You have gotten what you wanted. You've turned me into your very own doll. You captured all three of us and put us in your Dollhouse.. But this is where it ends. Tell me-" She gulps before saying her final words. "Who are you?"

Charles lifts up his hand, but not to take off his mask. Instead, he steps forward and wraps his arm around Olivia's waist. "No.." she mutters, stepping back, only pulled back in by the draw of his hand. In the corner of her eye, a key glimmers in his pocket. She can only think of one thing: free Valerie. She reaches for it as Charles starts to dance with her, fingers just about to tip it, but then she hears words. Not words from the speakers overhead, the song playing. Not words from behind her, beside her, out of view. No. Just words right in front of her. A gentle whisper from Charles himself, under that mask.

 _"This is the dance we deserved."_

Olivia's fingers stop reaching as the truth hits her. Her ears recognizing that voice. Her brain flashing images of the face. Instead, she's no longer drowning in fear. Now, power and strength. Her hand motions upwards, her fingers dig into the hair that she now realizes is a wig and she rips the mask off. She clenches it in her fist, blood boiling as she asks one question.

"Why?"

Liam grins at her.

"Because I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That is all I have to say.

I shall not teAse you anything.

I shall not discuss anything.

All I will say is this...

Stay tuned for the third and _FINAL_ segment of A For Ashes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **C FOR CORRUPTION.**

Thank you so much for reading, BYEEEEE! :D


	21. C For Corruption: Prologue

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One:_**

 **Prologue**

* * *

It's like the world is spinning. She's on a roller coaster ride going several miles per hour. She's drifting on a thin layer of ice with nothing but a dark abyss beneath her feet. She's lost.

"Because I love you," Liam repeats.

Olivia digs her nails into her palm, trying to calm the anger building inside her. "And I love you too." She gulps. _"Loved."_ She closes her eyes but still sees his face. Kissing her. Hugging her. Cuddling her. She can't fight back against the memories that her mind plagues her with. "If you loved me, why this? Why kidnap me?"

Liam runs his fingers through his hair gingerly. "It's a long story. I remember seeing you in the halls at school. You were gorgeous. Beautiful. Stunning in every single way. I just had to go up to you and talk to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

He gulps. "Remember when you met for the first time in the hallways? I said that Josh sent the text asking for you to meet up with him, but he got shy and walked away." Olivia begins shaking her head. The truth sinks in and she feels like her throat is closing in.

"You.." she mutters. "You little.."

"I sent that message," chirps Liam, crossing his arms.

* * *

 _"It was Josh."_

 _She spins around in horror, coming face to face with a thin, blonde boy with piercing blue eyes._

 _"I heard him, uh... whispering with some guys and.." he gulps, staring into her eyes. "He.. and his friends were just pranking you. They said they weren't going to show up and let you wait here for no one. They're jerks!"_

 _"And you are?" asks Olivia._

 _"Liam. I'm in your same class year so we might be in a few classes with each other if we're lucky- oh, uh.."_

 _"Well, thank you for telling me anyway. I appreciate it!" pipes Olivia, passing Liam "I'll see you whenever I see you again. Bye."_

* * *

"Does that explain the text about you going to the Halloween dance with two guys?" Liam asks. Olivia blankly stares at him. She remembers the text perfectly and it bounces around in her head.

 **Two dates to the dance? Whores never get to keep their secrets safe. -A**

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean?" Liam questions her. "Hidden cameras and sound recorders in your room. Duh."

"How did you break into my house?!"

"Um.. I just did."

Olivia leans forward and grips onto his suit, pulling him up close and personal. "Why on Earth did you do this to me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Scaring you shitless only pulled you closer to me! Look, just weeks ago you were crying in my arms, hugging me, and you almost kissed me!" He pauses, breath running dry. "You _almost_ kissed me. You didn't even kiss me once, Olivia. This game could have stopped at the dance if you didn't try and get flirty with Josh! We could have been in love together and forever!"

"How could you do this to me?!" Olivia yells in his face. "If you love someone, you don't stalk them and attack them! You don't give them scars and attempt to bury them!"

Liam forces her hand off of his suit and breaks free from her grasp. "That wasn't me."

Olivia shakes her head. She grits her teeth, and with as much force as possible, slaps him straight across the face. "You lying pig! Tell me why you went after Jax and Cassie too!"

"Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his face. "I just told you! It wasn't me!"

"Speak up then!" she continues to roar. Her hand grips onto his hair and she pulls him forward as he winces in pain. Slowly and quietly, "September. October. November. December. You have ruined four months of my life with someone else. _My_ life. Cassie's life. Jax's life. You tell me right now; who..

She yanks his hair and he lets out an agonizing sound.

"..is.."

She leans up into his face and stares him dead in the eye. Both of them looking straight at one another.

"-A?"

She catches Liam's eyes rolling off to the right. No time to react. The towel wraps around her face and the horrid smells run straight up her nostrils like daggers. She begs for air. Her voice muffles like she's underwater. No one can hear her scream. No one can help her. Her grip on his hair loosens immediately. Hands wrap around her body and she's pulled backwards. Slowly, Liam's face fades into black and Olivia is left unconscious in Red Coat's arms.

* * *

The last thing Jax remembered was when he fell asleep. His vision adjusts to the new cold grey setting. The room is nearly identical to Valerie's prison of sorts, all except one thing; the two glass windows on either side of him. Through the left, Cassie is bounded to a stool in thick chains. Through the left, so is Olivia who just starts to open her eyes.

He wiggles around in his chair, trying to loosen the chains strapping him down. In front of Jax, a small black television is stuck to the wall. It flashes to life with red text sprawling over a black background.

 **Hello, Jax. Would you like to play a game?**

 **In front of you on your desk is two buttons-**

Jax looks down at the buttons. A blue button with a label reading _Cassie_ and a red button with a label reading _Olivia._

 **You will have 15 seconds to decide by pressing either button who will receive -A special prize. But remember, not all surprises can be good... You will have three rounds to go through. You can skip just one round by not pressing any buttons, meaning nobody will get a surprise. However, once your skip is gone, if you still decide to not press a button - all three of you will receive the special prize.**

 **Game on, bitch.**

 **-A**

Panic begins to fall over him as _15, 14, 13..._ starts flashing across the screen. He looks up above him wear a small vent leads up into the ceiling. Directly above him. "Where are we?" Olivia yells.

"Listen guys!" Jax roars.

"No!" screams Olivia. "I have to tell you all something very important-!"

"You must listen!" Jax continues. "I have two buttons, one for both of you. There's a television screen giving me instructions. I must pick one person to receive a special prize.

 _12, 11, 10..._

"A prize?" Cassie says. "Pick me then."

"No! It might not be a good surprise!"

"Oh. Don't pick anyone then."

"If I do that, we skip the round, but I can only skip one round!"

 _9, 8, 7..._

"If I skip more than one round, then we all get the surprise! Help me! I'm freaking out!"

"Skip the round!" shouts Olivia.

"No!" Jax yells. "We can't skip it straight away!"

"Why not?" asks Cassie.

 _6, 5, 4.._

"I don't have time!" Jax screams as loud as he can, sweat running across his forehead. "Cassie, I'm sorry. I have to pick you because you told me to pick you first!"

"What?!" she shrieks.

 _3.._

"That was before I knew that the surprises might not be good!"

 _2.._

"I'm sorry.." Jax mouths.

 _1.._

He slams his hand down on the blue button and the air goes silent. Cassie squeals in her seat, attempting to cover her face as the chains pull her arms back down. Jax takes in deep breaths as the long pause plays through. Olivia tuts.

"Guys, -A is just trying to scare us. Nothing is going to happen. I need to tell you something really-"

Suddenly, bright pink, fluffy cotton candy rains down on Cassie's head. She gasps, screams, then stops as she stares at it around her feet. "Oh.. What the.."

The television screen flashes to life again.

 _15, 14, 13..._

"I'm not picking anyone!" Jax cries. "It was a good prize first. Obviously it's going to be a bad one next."

"What if it just wants you to think that-" Cassie says as she barrels the cotton candy into her mouth, "-and then the prize is actually good? Don't skip the round. Pick me. We could get more treats."

 _12, 11, 10.._

"You really think that -A is trying to give us treats? I'm skipping it."

"You heard her, Jax!" yells Olivia. "Just pick Cassie! If it is bad, then she'll be the only one to face the bad prize."

 _9, 8, 7.._

Cassie gasps. "Rude!"

"Rude? What do you mean 'rude?'" Olivia asks. "You want to be the one to face it, so we should pick you!"

 _6, 5, 4.._

"I told you guys, I am not picking anyone," Jax urges them both. "I can't risk it.

 _3, 2, 1.._

Silence again. This time, the result comes quicker. More text flashes across the screen.

 **You have skipped this round. If you did press a button, either person would have gotten a bad prize. This time, you must press a button or all of you will receive the special prize. -A**

15, 14, 13..

"Guys, it was a bad prize."

Cassie continues to scoff her cotton candy. "Which means the final one will be good, therefore you shouldn't press a button."

 _12, 11, 10.._

"Are you insane?!" yells Olivia. "What if it actually is bad this time?"

"But what if it's good? We'll get triple the prizes."

 _9, 8, 7.._

"And?! We could get triple the bad prizes!" exclaims Olivia. "Jax! Pick either one of us! Get this over with! I can't deal with this anymore!"

Jax looks down at the glistening buttons.

 _6, 5, 4.._

The pressure swells up inside him. Just one decision. All he has to do is make one decision and it will all be over, no matter the results. Finally, the picks his choice in his mind and lets the countdown play out.

 _3, 2, 1.._

"NO!" Olivia screams. "Now we're all going to get it! It's going to be bad!"

"Calm down. We'll be fine," Cassie soothes her. "Besides, we can all just blame Jax."

"Blame me? You guys were pressuring me!"

Cassie shoves the last bit of cotton candy in her mouth. "I ain't listening to you-"

She pauses. Olivia gasps. Jax jumps in his seat. Both of them stare at Cassie who is fully aware of what has just happened. The rat rests on top of her head, claws making their way down onto her forehead and digging into her flesh. She squeals, it scrambles over her body, then comes a second one. Then a third. Fourth. Fifth. They keep dropping like flies from the vent over her head.

"Oh my god!" yells Jax. That's her one phobia she told him before. _Rats._ Her biggest fear in her entire life. Olivia must know too because the fear strikes her instantly. Then come the eight-legged creatures, slowly falling down on top of her head. Big, black, hairy, juicy spiders. Both their screams fade into echoes as Jax goes numb. One thought keeps pounding in his head over and over again. How does -A know? Whoever -A is, they got two out of three right. And that must mean they might get the third right too.

Jax doesn't dare look up. He knows its coming. He shuts his eyes and tries to block out the noises and feelings. But nothing can work. The hissing rattles in his ears. The slippery skin tips off his neck. Soon enough, the slithering snake starts to travel on its journey across his chest. Under his right arm. That's not all. Two more drop down. Seconds later, a fourth one wriggles down.

The tears run down his cheeks, and when he finally peers his eyes open, two beady eyes and a wriggling fleshy tongue stare up at him.

* * *

Red Coat stares at her computer screen, grinning in delight at the three victims in their cells. A voice echoes from the corner of the room. Liam slowly walks out, arms folded.

"She knows it's me. Our plans of letting them back out have to be scrapped now. I'll be arrested for the kidnapping."

Red Coat perks her head up away from the laptop and turns to Liam.

"We have no other choice," he continues. "We must keep them in here until death."

* * *

 _ **Coming soon on C For Corruption:**_

 **Three students.**

Cassie screams in terror, hands shaking as the blood drips from her.

 **Two stalkers.**

Liam smirks as he walks down the sidewalk with Red Coat.

 **One gAme...**

 **In just two weeks, the story shall end, and you will know...**

Olivia collapses to the ground in exhaustion, panting mercilessly.

 **WHO..**

"Wait up!" Jax yells as he sprints through the narrow corridor.

 **IS..**

Red Coat slowly turns around to the trio.

 **-A!**

"How could you do this to me?!" yells _.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the prologue to **C For Corruption!**

It's so nice to be back... but not for much longer. I am going to go off now and pace the remainder of the story, but to estimate, in less than 8 chapters, you will know who -A is! I am AIMING to post chapters regularly in order to finish the story soon. Guys, I've dragged it out for long enough. You deserve some answers! You deserve to know the truth!

YES, I have already told you one of the two -A's, and that is Liam. What do you think?! Not everything has been explained yet about him. Just wait. It's coming..

So Liam and his partner have both tortured the trio! It's pretty sad. :(

Okay.. Time for your theories: WHO THE FRICKETY FRICK IS -A?! XD

If you guessed Liam, congratulations. You have another shot though. WHO IS -A?! In my final chapter to the story, I will give everyone who submitted a character a nice shout-out, but a special shout-out to the person who correctly guesses -A.

I keep referring to Red Coat as a she, that's because of the long blonde hair... But as you know, anything could happen in Rosewood. I keep saying 'she' with the 'blonde hair' because that's what Red Coat looks like in the show. It COULD or COULD NOT mean -A is a blonde female. Who knows?!

So anyway.. This it it, everyone! We're coming to the end! It's sad but exciting. I can finally tell you all my plans that I've had since I posted this story in September 2015! So exciting!

I hope you all stay tuned for the END! ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	22. Game On, Bitches

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Two:_**

 **Game On, Bitches**

* * *

"Open up! Open up! Open up!"

Her voice hollers and echoes in the darkness. Fists slapping against the wood like mad. With a click, it slowly peers open. A sleepy Olivia peeks through the gap in the door. Now, her head is completely bald. Nothing but small pricks of dark hair. Her shiny scalp glistens. Dark circles splotched under her eyes, she slowly opens her cracked, dry lips. "I just woke up.. What do you want?

Her gaze falls down to Cassie's hands. Completely covered in thick, red blood. The substance drools down through her fingers and spills onto the stone ground. "I don't know what happened!" she howls. Fear can be read across her face. Her eyes stretched wide open and her mouth drooping. "I went to sleep in my bed and when I woke up, all I saw was this! The blood-!"

"Calm. Down." Olivia takes her by her wrists and leads her into her room. She leads her over to the bed and rips off the top layer of sheets. "Wipe your hands."

"B-but you sleep in this bed."

"I don't care. I won't be sleeping in here for much longer.

"How?" a voice calls from the doorway as Cassie stains the blankets with the blood. Jax slowly strolls in, his hair now bright orange and hanging over his ears. Two black piercings darted through his puffy lips and one through his swollen right ear. Arms tightly crossed to his chest, head tilted down to the ground. His lips quiver and his dull eyes roll up. "I heard yelling.. I came to see what was going on."

"I'm covered in blood!" shrieks Cassie. "I don't know how! Did I hurt any of you?!" Flustered, she pulls up Olivia's sleeve and Olivia whacks her away. "Cassie, you didn't hurt anyone. -A is just trying to scare you-"

The thought flashes across her eyes. Liam's face. He's behind it all. He has them all locked up in this Dollhouse. Torturing the innocents for no acceptable reason. "Guys.." Olivia mutters. "I need to tell you something."

"What about Valerie?" exclaims Cassie. "Did I hurt her?!" Immediately, Cassie breaks past Jax and darts out the door. Olivia and Jax chase after her, screaming, calling her name, but she refuses to stop. She bursts into Valerie's cell and stumbles around in the darkness. No more clanging from the thick steel chains. They rest loosely on the floor. No longer do they keep Valerie captive. She's nowhere to be found. The only remain of her could possibly be the large pool of crimson across the floor; substance that still drips from Cassie's hands.

"No.." Olivia shakes her head. "No, Cassie. You didn't do this," she tries to assure her as Cassie's mouth drops open. Her pupils lock onto her red skin. Fingers trembling. Her eyes running watery. She instantly turns to the top left corner of the room where the security camera aims at her. "Did you make me kill her?" Jax places his hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear. "-A is just playing the game. You need to stick with me. Nothing bad has happened to her."

"Where is she?!" Cassie roars at the camera. "Tell me where she is! Tell me that I did not kill her! Just tell me that I did not murder another human! Please! Say something!" Her image reflects in the lens of the camera. Her beady eyes stare up at herself. "Just say something already! PLEASE!"

The familiar siren splits through the air. All three clutch onto their ears and try to block out the horrific sound. It digs like a knife at their eardrums. Heart pumping, Olivia grabs onto Cassie's hand and pulls her out the door. "Follow me!" she screams at Jax. She charges through the hallway, Cassie's tears rolling onto Olivia's hand. "Wait for me!" Jax yells not far behind. They all fall into Olivia's bedroom, the siren still squealing.

"Let me go!" wails Cassie, clawing at Olivia's wrist. "We need to go back to our rooms to stop it!"

Olivia grits her teeth and slams the door shut. She lets go of Cassie and drags the nearest chair up to the door. She firmly squeezes it under the handle to prevent anyone getting in or out. "No. We have been in here for far too long and have seen things that no human should ever seen. We've gone through stuff that no human should ever go through. Now is the time we finally escape, just like I helped Valerie escape."

* * *

The four adults sit in the waiting room. The hands on the clock slowly tick by and the coffee in their hands keep them warm. All of them had needed to drink something sweeter. The taste of salt from continuous tears sickens them. Eyes dry, eyelids weeping, Mrs. Johnson slowly tilts her head back against the wall. Mr. Rolland blankly stares with an expressionless face at the white wall, trying to entertain himself by navigating a maze with the cracks in the paint. Mr. Ellison skims through a magazine of fancy looking cars. Jax always told him how he wanted a big red car when he was old enough to drive one. The house budget only allowed him a slow creaking one, but he always promised that one day if he improved in school, he'd get one. Now all hope for that was lost.

Beside him, a petite woman with curly ginger hair rolled down her temples and across her forehead. Her legs crossed, arms inside her jacket pockets. Mascara stains down her cheeks made her cheekbones shine brighter. The door clicks open and a police officer sticks his head into the room. His head cranes down and he meets eyes with the woman. "We found her. She's back."

She gasps and squints her eyes. Chasing the man through the door, she struggles to fight back against the tears. Hands cupped over her mouth to prevent the wailing. Through the office of the station and into a back door, she stares at her daughter through the one way glass. Gowned in a prison outfit, her bruised elbows keep her balanced on the table.

"She's changed!" the woman shrieks, noticing her bulging bones that bulge in her skin. She's gotten slender. Much thinner. Her mother can only imagine how starving she has been. "Let me in! Let me in to speak to her!"

"Sorry ma'am. Not yet."

Inside, another officer sits opposite the girl at the desk. Writing down notes into his notepad, he coughs and speaks.

"What is your name?"

The girl takes a hoarse breath and curls her fingers. "My name is Valerie Winters. I was kidnapped by Liam Peterson."

* * *

 **Aw, poor little dolls. Well guess what? My game is finally coming to its end.**

 **I've stalked these bitches enough. Don't you think it's just about time for the truth? They've been through so much, but soon their final secrets will be revealed.. How do I know their secrets? Because I always keep one step ahead of them, silly!**

 **And after that..? No more secrets. No more hiding. They'll know who I am, and I'll make them pay! Forget the beginning of the end. Now, this _is_ the end.**

 **Get ready, bitches, because I'm going to Hell, and I'm dragging everyone with me.**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

AHHHH!

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of C For Corruption. Ah, yes! How did you like the very personal message from -A at the end? ;)

So, good stuff is coming ahead. Yes, in either 4 or 5 chapters (CONFIRMED, JUST 4 OR 5), you will know who -A is. Depending on what I can fit into chapters, it will either be 4 or 5, the maximum will be 5. Guaranteed, next week you will know who -A is! It's so exciting now!

Get ready!

So we had a bit of a time jump.. Stuff has happened in the Dollhouse that I said at the start.. Cassie is covered in blood.. Olivia is bald.. Jax has piercings and orange hair.. WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! Find out soon. ;) How do you think they will escape the Dollhouse, IF they do? I've already teased it before.

At the end, we see Valerie's mother in the police station.. VALERIE HAS ESCAPED! How?! What?! Why is there blood on the ground and on Cassie?! Find out soon. ;)

That's all I can say for now... STAY TUNED! This is the end! I've kept you waiting for long enough. YOU'RE GOING TO KNOW WHO -A IS! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	23. EscApe

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Three:_**

 **EscApe**

* * *

When Olivia wakes up, everything is a blur. Her head spins. Vision rotating.

 _What has he done to me?_

The last thing she remembers was the spiders dancing across her skin. Each with eight legs, they crawled across her body as she screamed until her lungs gave out. Her eyes adjust and she scans the room. The mannequins still remain intact from earlier. The banners still hang to the walls. Food-filled tables still sitting around. Liam appears from the shadows and offers a hand. A wink of an eye.

Olivia shakes her head. Liam nods. "Go on."

She refuses. Ultimately, he grips onto her wrist and yanks her up to the ground.

"Let me go," she demands, teeth gritting together. "Enough of this crap. If you love me, you would have let me go by now."

"Olivia. I brought you here to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it!" she snaps. "Just let me go. Let us all go. We can all go home to Rosewood and we can live happily ever after. I won't tell anyone a thing about you. That will be it. Then we can live on the rest of our lives."

A smile hits Liam's face.

 _So evil._

After all he's done, here he is, grinning like a devil. Almost laughing in the face of the girl that liked him. It makes Olivia sick. He steps forward. She steps back. "I'm sorry, but you already know too much. Unfortunately, you can never leave our Dollhouse."

"Our?" Olivia says in a questioning tone. The word bounces around in her brain. What does he mean by _our?_

"Yes. _Our_ Dollhouse."

"Liam, this is not our Dollhouse," Olivia continues. "This is not your Dollhouse either. This is the place of a psychopathic kidnapper. You don't have to follow in their footsteps. We can leave, for good."

Liam smiles again like a cheshire cat. "By _our,_ I didn't mean you and I."

"Who are you talking about then?"

"Nothing. You need to go back to sleep now, Olivia."

"No. Tell me the truth now," Olivia rages. "Tell me now."

Liam turns and tilts his head up towards the corner of the room. He stares into the lens of a security camera and screams out. "Get the gas!"

"No!" Olivia yells. "You can't keep doing this!"

Immediately, she lungs for him. She grips onto his shoulder blades and shoves him backwards. His face fills with shock. Hands reach out to grab onto something, but there's nothing to grab. She tumbles back onto a set of mannequins and crashes to the ground. Their foam bodies pile on top of him. The clatter from the silver key bouncing out of his pocket echoes. Olivia eyes it.

 _Valerie's key._

Without hesitation, she sprints forward and plucks it up off the ground. An arm shoots out from the mannequin pile and fingers latch onto her ankle. With her other foot, she raises it high into the air, and with all her force, slams down onto his hand. He roars in pain. Her foot comes down on his hand again. Then again. Again. And again. The hard crunches and cracks are like blisters in her ears. She stops and stares down at the mangled mess. Bruised skin. Blood on the floor. Twisted fingers sticking out in truly unnatural positions. His agony is unleashed out into the room but Olivia doesn't wait a second longer. No mercy. No sorrow. No forgiveness. She runs straight through the door into Valerie's cell.

Valerie perks her head up and raises an eyebrow. "Olivia..?"

"I'm coming to get you out," Olivia whispers in a hushed but frantic voice. Her hands tremble with the chains and she grasps onto the thick lock. "I know who -A is. It's Liam, my boyfr-" She jams the key into the hole and pauses on her words. She twists it open and the lock drops to the floor. "He's my friend. But this is no time to speak. We need to get out of here, now."

The door barges open. Liam stands in the doorway and runs straight at them both. Valerie jumps to her feet with the key in her hand and leaps through the air at him. No regrets, she stabs him straight in the shoulder. His blood runs out and they both tumble back through the door and into the party room. A mechanical click runs through the room and the hinges on the door begin to twist. Olivia runs forward, trying to stop the door from automatically shutting, but she at least manages to hear Valerie give her last words before she's gone from her sight.

 _"The window in your room!"_

 _Bang,_ followed by nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **Present:**

"How are we going to escape?" asks Jax.

Olivia points to the window and walks towards it. "Valerie hinted that there may be some sort of an escape. I'm not sure, but we'll just have to try." She swipes up the vase from the desk beside the window and counts to three. After she mutters one, she brings the vase against the window and it shatters instantly. Even with her voice overpowered by the siren, she still continues to yell. "Come on!"

* * *

"This way," Valerie says. Her torch lights up a long pathway through the dense forestry. The red and blue lights from atop the cop cars slowly fade into the distance. The police file off into tons of groups. Valerie leads the way in her own squad. They duck and dive under branches. Navigate over bushes. Splash through knee-deep rivers. After several minutes, a twig snaps.

Valerie shines her light to the left, locked onto a darkened figure. Guns raise. A voice yells from one of the cops. "Put your hands above your head!" Hands raise and her face comes into view.

"What are you doing here?" Valerie asks.

"I followed your cars," says Savannah, shaking in her trainers. "I just wanted to help find Jax, Cassie and Olivia."

"Well that seems awfully suspicious."

Savannah shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

Through the window lies a corridor going both left and right, built by the black wall locking them in and the walls of the Dollhouse.

"How did we not notice this before?" Cassie asks. "I guess we're all blind."

"Which way do we go?" Olivia asks.

"Left, maybe," Jax suggests.

"I say right," Cassie butts in.

Olivia looks both ways. "I pick either."

"I have an idea," Cassie says. "We should split up."

"Split up?!" Olivia exclaims. "Are you crazy?!"

Cassie rolls her eyes. "Gosh.. We could find the exit sooner."

"Or we could get lost!"

All three of them pick up on the rattling eventually. They look back through the smashed window and watch as the chair knocks over from the vibration through the door. The door handle twists and Black Hoodie steps inside, a sharp butcher knife in their hand.

"Let's-" Olivia begins but finds that she's speaking to herself. To the left, Cassie is shoving Jax down the hall with her bloody hands. Olivia sprints after them immediately. Up ahead, they pause. "A ladder!" shrieks Cassie. Olivia just about smiles before the knife impales her back. She collapses onto the ground, the dagger dug deep into her flesh. The pain sears through her body. A sharp pain runs through her skin. Every bit of her urging her to run, but every bit of her weighing her down. A shadow casts over her. Tapping of feet, followed by Jax jumping over her. She manages to tilt her head slightly to see Jax running after -A, fists in the air.

With the person running off into the distance down the corridor, Jax gives up. "Olivia! Are you okay?!" Cassie returns, taking her by the hand and smearing some blood over her skin. "Stay still.. On the count of three. One-" Jax surprises her and yanks the knife out straight away. Olivia gasps in agony. "Better to get it finished with. Now come on! We need to get out now!"

Limping along, they reach the ladder. It takes them a moment or two, but they manage to shove Olivia up. She pushes open the flap above her head and crawls out into the night sky. The freezing cold wind blasts her face. Roasting hot hands cooling in the bitter snow. She rises to her feet and stumbles forward. Torches shine just meters ahead. Her cracking voice is barely able to call out as her heart pounds fast in her chest. _"Help.."_

Hyperventilating, she sucks every bit of air through her mouth. She collapses down to her knees just seconds later. _"H-hel-p..."_

Clutching her hand over her hand reaching out towards the lights. Sobbing as the snow lands on her bald head. Freedom at last. It must have been three weeks down there. Three weeks with little food or water. Three weeks of pain and torture. Her body aches and her head spins. Faces melt in her mind. The last thing she sees, she thinks must be a dream; because she sees Valerie running towards her.

* * *

The black hooded figure runs through the narrow corridor. Their gloved hands grip onto the rusted bars of the ladder. They push open the door and burrow out through the snow and leaves. Not too far away, small lights gather around the other entrance to the underground tunnels. No turning back now. They dart off into the snow and hope no one finds their footprints.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Four more chapters until the reveAl. Seven more until the story ends.

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of C For Corruption! The trio are OUT of the Dollhouse! But of course, some stuff happened in the Dollhouse that hasn't been explained yet... *Cough* Flashbacks coming soon. *Cough*

What did you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Waffle0, yes, you're on the right track there! But I think the aftermath will only be about two chapters. :)

As always, WHO DO YOU THINK -A IS?! :D

I'd love to hear your theories.. ;) I have given some clues that will make sense once you know the truth.

I hope no one feels offended or sad.. if.. um... Forget it. ;)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	24. Kisses and Hugs

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four:_**

 **Kisses and Hugs**

* * *

 _Tick tock. Tick tock._

The hands on the clock slowly crank by. Each second, the echoing tick bounces off the walls. Each tick, Dr. Sullivan waits for someone to speak. Arms crossed in her brown cardigan, her golden necklace twinkles under her sheets of luxurious dark hair.

"So.." Cassie mumbles. "Should we show the texts first..?"

"Yeah.." Jax mutters under his breath. Olivia nods in agreement. Cassie slowly slides out her phone and keys in her number lock. She opens up her messages and scrolls down. Her fingers keep going until she reaches the end of the page, the oldest message coming from 2011. "What the heck.."

"What's wrong?" Sullivan asks.

"The messages.." Cassie whispers, eyes refusing to stop looking at the screen. "They're all gone.."

"Stop messing, Cassie," says Olivia. "Show her the damn things."

"I'm not messing!" Cassie lifts her hand and shoves the phone right up into her face. Olivia shakes her head in despair. "Oh my god."

"See? It's true. They're all gone."

"And these messages were from your kidnapper," Sullivan says with squinted eyes. "Am I correct in saying so?"

"Yeah. Correct."

"And now they're deleted?"

"Correct again."

Sullivan smiles. "Well that's a whole new case for another day. I guess we better start with our first task for the oncoming sessions of therapy. We're going to take a little visit."

"To where?" Jax asks.

Sullivan rises to her feet, brown boots tapping on the floorboards of her small office. "We're going upstairs to the psychiatric wards."

Olivia digs her pink nails into her knees. "No. No, we aren't. I know what you want us to do."

"Olivia, the best way to relieve yourself and move on with your life is to confront your fears."

"I don't want to look at him," she says, eyes wide open, threatening to pop from their sockets. "I don't even want to hear his voice." Despite the bickering, it only takes two more minutes until Sullivan locks them all out of the office. She guides them down the hall and into the small, rickety elevator that zips up to the fourth floor. Olivia reluctantly steps out when Jax and Cassie tug her along. Through the bendy grey halls they go, encountering bunches of spiderwebs in every corner. They come to a stop at a thick steel door where a tall brunette nurse meets them. She nods and unlocks the door with her key.

Olivia walks in last and doesn't even look at him. Instead, she stares down at the ground. Cassie glares at him while Jax bites his lip, fists forming in his pockets as he tries to control his anger. Liam leans back in his chair, big round eyes casually locked onto the door they just came through. Sullivan slams it shut. "Hello, Liam," she says. "The kids here just wanted to speak to you a bit-"

"No we didn't," says Olivia, still looking at the ground. Liam continues to look at the door. Neither dare to give a glance at one another. Almost two weeks since they fled the Dollhouse. The court ruled Liam as mentally unstable. Cast away to Radley Sanitarium. It wasn't like his parents were sad. He didn't have parents. Thomas was his only parent. A loving father that anyone could want. Ever since the car crash, Liam lived with his slowly aging grandparents. The judge thought he had finally lost it. No parents. Grandparents who were soon to be dead. He would be all alone. What would he have wanted? His very own dolls to play with.

Taking that fear and anger out on his father's girlfriend's daughter would have been the genius motive. Not only that, but to think that daughter dodged him at the dance? Taking it out on her friends would be eligible too. The court had no other solution but to send him away to an asylum. His face is now thin, much thinner than before. Cheekbones bulging in his flesh. Looking like he himself was barely eating for weeks, just like the trio. Black circles ring around his eyes. His lids hanging like curtains. Bony hands resting across his knees. His skin almost blends in with his pale pyjamas.

"I just don't get it," says Jax, shaking his head. "I really don't. It doesn't make sense.. Why kidnap me and Cassie? Why not just Olivia?"

"Jax!" shrieks Cassie, then punches him in the arm.

"What?" says Jax. "Why do we keep being so peaceful to this brat? He kidnapped us, after all. He's not human. He's _filth._ "

Olivia looks up as the words echo in her ears. She gazes at Liam's face to see if he flinches or reacts. Nothing.

"I mean, he's pure evil," Jax continues. "You see that chair? You don't even deserve to sit on it!" Sullivan's grasp can't even contain him. Jax easily grips Liam by the throat and tosses him onto the cold floor. Cassie screams at him, whacking him across the back. Olivia barely whispers "stop" but can't help feel the voice inside her head cheering Jax on. Chanting for Jax to beat him until he's dead.

Liam still doesn't flinch. His face still remains motionless. Jax kicks him straight in the stomach, then Liam shuts his eyes. His lips pucker and his eyebrows curl. "That's enough!" Sullivan roars at the top of her voice. She grabs onto Jax's collar and drags him backwards. "You cannot attack the patients!"

"He doesn't even deserve to be a patient here!" Jax rages. "He's scum to the Earth! He's a waste of space! He's just filling up more rooms in here and denying people with real mental illnesses the right to be helped!" The door bursts open and two nurses dash in. Sullivan and the nurses help drag Jax out, but not before he says one last thing. Pointing his finger, "If time doesn't kill you in this place, I will kill you myself."

* * *

Cassie and Olivia stay put on the park bench as Evie's car whizzes on down the street. Jax's face in the rear window vanishes around the corner of Radley. Cassie sighs and takes a deep breath. Eyes shut, she sucks in the natural air and kicks her feet around in the snow on the sidewalk.

"I love winter. I especially love Christmas time."

"Me too," says Olivia, cupping her coffee from the Starbucks across the street in her hands. "Christmas is my favorite time of the year. It's just so happy and fun. It's just a shame that we-"

She pauses on her words and uncomfortably mutters the rest. "-that we.. missed it this year."

Cassie forces out a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah.. Ha.." Olivia sips on the coffee and takes in every bit of the warmth. Her body glows with heat and she kicks her legs up on the bench. Snuggled up in her cozy blue jacket, she pulls her knitted koala hat further down on her head.

"You don't need to hide your bald head, you know," says Cassie.

Olivia frowns. "Yes, I do. I don't want the world to recognize me as one of the girl's kidnapped by that lunatic.."

"It looks cute."

"Not cute knowing that a psycho gave me that bald look."

Cassie shrugs her shoulders. "At least the blood came off my hands easily."

"Yeah.." says Olivia, giving her a weird look.

"Yeah. You stabbing Liam and having his blood in Valerie's cell was a great catalyst to have him cover me in blood while I sleep. I totally thought it was real blood. Valerie's blood."

"Let's not talk about the Dollhouse," sighs Olivia.

"Why not?" Cassie asks.

"Because it gives me the creeps.."

 _Olivia yawns and slowly leans up in her bed. Her fingers scratch her scalp, feeling nothing but sore, bruised skin. She yawns again and catches sight of her very own hair covering her pillows. She looks at it in confusion, rubbing it in her hands. She taps her head again. Nothing but skin._

 _Panicked, she jumps up, sprints across the bedroom and picks up her hand mirror. She looks at her bald reflection and immediately screams at the top of her lungs._

"Flashbacks.. They won't go away.." she mutters.

"You'll be fine," says Cassie, leaning up to her and placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder. "You've got friends who love you. You'll be fine."

 _...friends who love you._

The words echo in Olivia's head. She remembers back to that night in her room. About a week before the dance, calling Cassie on her phone. The first person she ever came out to. The first person she ever confirmed her bisexuality to. Her invite denied.

"Cassie.." she mutters, hands tipping against each other's. "Do you remember-"

"When you asked me to the dance?"

Stunned, Olivia glares at her. "How did you know?"

"Because I know all and see all!" Cassie exclaims with a smile. "What a coincidence. Continue?"

"Yeah uh.." Olivia's gaze meets Cassie's. Both looking straight at one another. Staring into Cassie's soul. "After that night, after our fighting, after all of it, it didn't matter whether it was about love or hate-" The words hesitate at the tip of her tongue. But with Cassie's sparkling, gleaming smile, they eventually roll off. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Cassie's face doesn't change at all. Just that same smile. "Neither."

With one quick swoop, Cassie grabs Olivia by the head and pulls her in. Lips press together and neither care about the gawking pedestrians or the honking cars. They kiss like no one is watching. Like a play with no one in the audience. Like its their own show.

Across the street, the red coated girl snaps a picture. She puts her hands in her pockets and strolls away down the sidewalk.

* * *

"There was no reason to attack him like that," says Evie, looking down at her phone.

Jax staggers into his bedroom. "Please, just give me two hours of peace. Then we can talk."

"Whatever. Just know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

"Oh, so you're here for me just now that I was kidnapped for weeks?"

Evie sighs. "That's not the point."

"Oh really? What is the point then?"

Before she can answer, Jax slams the door shut in her face. Heat swelling in his rosy cheeks and tears forming. His phone buzzes on his desk and he storms over to it. Just as his hand tips it, the piercings shine beside it in the corner of his eye.

 _His eyes slowly creak open. Body cold like he's swimming in an iced-over lake. Looking down at his feet, he sees he's trembling. The black gloves fly over his head. A glimmer of a red coat. The long, sharply pointed needle. A pain shoots through his ear lobe, followed by the blood. Then in his lips. Salty taste of blood tangs inside his mouth. Then comes the water on his head. Drowning. He reaches for help. Unable to see his surroundings. Drowning blinded in an unknown location._

 _What feels like seconds later, he wakes up inside his bed, inside what looks like his bedroom. But not the one that he wanted to be in._

He shakes his head, trying to wash out the memory. Flipping his phone over, he looks at the new text across his screen.

 **Hi Jax. You're not a teenage rebel without some wacky hair and goth piercings. Why don't you restore that previous look so you can at least look cool while attacking my partner in crime?**

 **Get ready to pay the price, bitch.**

 **-A**

* * *

Only an hour ago, they were chatting like usual. Now, they walk over the coffee-stained snow spilled from the kissing fest. Holding hands together, they skip down the path, smiling at one another.

"Gay!"

Cassie turns to see the teen boy hanging out of his car window, his older friends laughing in the back seats. Cassie instantly sticks up a middle finger and the car window rolls back up. "Losers.." she mutters. "What's wrong with them?"

"Some morons just can't accept that we don't live in the 1970's," says Olivia.

Cassie giggles. "I'll knock them back to the 1970's if I have to-"

She crashes into the person, ready to shout her most insulting words she knows, but then stops when she sees his face. "Oh.. Sorry." He glares down at her, then at Olivia who looks at him in horror.

"Watch where you're going next time," he says in his deep voice, then carries on down the path. Cassie springs up to Olivia's ear and whispers. "Oh my god! I just bumped into Josh! Fricken Josh!"

"Well I'm not blind," says Olivia in a monotonous tone. "I haven't spoken to him since the dance.. This place is giving me the chills now. Let's go back to your place."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Josh is back.. Oh no.

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter of C For Corruption!

Jax attacked Liam! Not cool at all! D: Were you surprised by that? xD

The biggest surprise here is probably the Colivia action going on! Were you surprised by that also?! I just knew I had to put these two together! I had this planned since B For Buried but didn't think it was the right time.

I'd like to thank you all so much for the kind reviews. It means a LOT to me to read such great feedback after writing these chapters! :D

Of course, I have to ask the big question again: WHO DO YOU THINK IS -A?! We're coming EXTREMELY close now.. In THREE MORE CHAPTERS, you will know the truth...

That's it for today. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	25. Prepare

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five:_**

 **Prepare**

* * *

"Hold still."

Olivia flinches as the woman's cold, tanned skin presses against her back. The sharp scalpel pricks against her skin. It ducks under her flesh and rips the stitch from her wound. She flinches and grips onto the edge of the table. Her teeth bite into her bottom lip and her eyes shudder as she tries to remain calm. The soft pain quickly vanishes and soon enough the stitches are left on a small steel tray.

Olivia stands up and pulls the back of her shirt down. She shakes hands with the doctor and exits the room alongside her mother. "I'm so glad that that's done and over with," she says. "I couldn't bare the pain anymore."

Mrs. Johnson's gaze falls down. Frowning eyebrows. She sniffles. "The pain is never over Olivia."

Taken aback by the sudden mood change, Olivia rests her hand on her shoulder. "Mom?"

Just an hour later, they stand in the store several miles out from Rosewood. A shaft of light beams through the closed curtains and showcases the drifting dirt in the air. The man looms over the register, wiping down the edge of a shotgun with a cloth as a cigarette hangs from his mouth.

"Mom?" Olivia asks. "What are we doing here?"

"Listen," her mom's hushed voice warns her. "You are only to use this if anything bad happens. You need to protect yourself. I can't risk losing you to a psychopath again." Days later after several visits, they leave holding a small box.

* * *

The soft buzzing rumbles in Jax's pocket. He shuffles for his phone and eventually pulls it out, a glob of chewing gum stuck to its side. He taps in his password and reads his new message.

 **Hello everyone of Rosewood High! Party at my place. Tomorrow night at nine. Don't be late!**

- **Josh.**

Jax sighs, shoves his phone back in his pocket and carries on down the hall. He unlocks his locker and collects his books for the remainder of the day. Listing them out as he goes, "Science.. Geography.. History.."

"We also have French."

Cassie leans up against the lockers next to him, arms folded in her cardigan. "Did you get the invite to the party?"

"Of course."

"Are you going?"

"Of course not!" Jax pipes. "That moron is a creep. I doubt he really sent us an invite. He just has so many weirdo friends that he forgot to take us off his contacts before he sent to all. Where's Olivia?"

"She texted me," Cassie explains. "She's not coming in today. She said she has a headache."

"Who has a headache?" Naomi emerges beside Jax, swinging her iPhone in her hand. A cup of coffee in her other, her nails tap against it. "So who has the headache? Hello?"

"Olivia," mutters Jax. Naomi gives him a dead stare.

"Hmm.. Such a whiny little bitch."

"And you're not one..?"

She gasps. "Who even are you?"

"I'm Jax Ellison. Who the hell are you?"

She leans in close to him and grits her teeth. Under her breath, she whispers "your biggest nightmare."

"So over here we have Naomi getting very angry, once again," announces Savannah, waving her camera in the air. "Here are the lockers. Then on the wall, there's a piece of dust and-"

"Don't forget the posters!" exclaims Seth, pointing at the wall.

"Oh! Yes!"

"Let me guess. YouTube video?" says Cassie.

Savannah nods."Yup!"

"We're doing a tour of the school," says Seth. "Savannah gives me a dollar to edit videos considering she's so crappy at editing them herself."

"Hey!"

"Just the truth."

"We all have maths right now," says Jax. "We should go."

"Whatever," tuts Naomi, shoving past him. All four of them tag just behind Naomi down the hall. Jax's phone buzzes again in his pocket and he takes it out to read.

 **One word: Cindy.**

 **-A**

The sickness runs through his stomach. His head forces itself to shake. Panic building, he looks all around to see who could have possibly just sent that. "Are you okay?" Cassie asks, clutching his wrist.

"Yeah.." he stammers. "I-I'm fine."

* * *

The door peers open and she curiously stumbles outside. The pumpkin figure gleams ahead of her, shears glimmering in the darkness.

"No," she calls out. "Go away!"

She falls back into her room, the figure hastily heading straight for her. A swift yank and the blades draw open. She quickly slams the door shut and shoves her chair under the handle and collapses back onto her bed.

 _Ring!_

The buzzing flashes her back to the presence. Still in her room - well, her real one. Now knowing that when she walks out that door, there will be no darkness. Just the hallway filled with other bedrooms and a stairs down to the main entrance of her home. She swipes across her touchscreen and a text sprawls across it.

 **Hello everyone of Rosewood High! Party at my place. Tomorrow night at nine. Don't be late!**

- **Josh.**

Just as she sighs, the phone vibrates in her hand again. Another new message.

 **Arrive late and someone else will get hurt. You've been warned.**

 **-A**

Just hours later when the school doors shut, Cassie and Jax sit on the edge of Olivia's bed.

"Why is -A still doing this?" asks Jax. "Of course someone was helping Liam, but why continue? We need to contact the police about this."

"The police have been trying but have barely done anything," says Cassie.

"I agree with Jax," continues Olivia. "We could get them to trace the texts as soon as possible before -A wipes them all out again."

"-A must have hacked into our phones. No other way that they could delete the texts," Cassie explains.

"Look.." says Jax. "I could ask Savannah to help figure out who hacked the phones. Cassie should contact the police, and Olivia, you need to speak to Liam."

She shakes her head. "I'm never going to speak to Liam ever again.

"Olivia, please..." he begs. "This has gone on for far too long. We need to find out who is doing this to us. You need to question him until he tells you the truth."

"He might not tell the truth."

"It doesn't matter. It's worth a try.."

They all look at one another. In unison, they nod their heads.

"Together," Jax says.

Suddenly, all their phones erupt into noises. They all look at their screens, reading their new text aloud.

 **I'm still here, bitches, and I know everything.**

 **-A**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay guys, just want to keep this very short and sweet.

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I did not update this story the past week. I said that you would know who -A was by Tuesday and you don't... Yeah, I'm horrible. I have been so busy in school this week that it was insane. I will be busy next week too so that's why I want to give you the reveal ASAP. It's coming tomorrow. No more waiting. No more lies.

TOMORROW.

Tomorrow, I am posting TWO chapters. I hope you enjoy them both!

Review and let me know your thoughts! :D

Don't forget to give me your big prediction on who -A is! Also, what do you think of the new cover? I had it made since February but hadn't written about BW yet so I couldn't show you it! Then I totally forgot all about it! But whatever, it's finally here! xD

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	26. Game Over

_hSet five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six:_**

 **Game Over**

* * *

"Oh my god," says Cassie, running her fingers through her hair. "What the hell? How does -A know we're together?"

Olivia bounces up and paces across her room. She glares out the window, eyes focusing on the darkened shadow in her garden. A small light glows in their hand in the form of a phone screen. Their gloved fingers tap across it and the trio's phones ring again. They all look down at their phones.

 **Tomorrow will be a party you will never forget. Don't show up and I won't be playing around anymore. One of you will be dead by the end of the night. Call the cops and all three of you will be dead.**

 **-A**

"Now they're trying to threaten us?" yells Jax.

"Guys.." whispers Olivia. "I see -A.. Right there.."

The hooded figure stares up at her. Slowly, they lift their hand and start to wave, then walk backwards and vanish into the darkness. "Where?" asks Cassie, peeking over her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. They're gone."

"Can we please just talk about the fact that -A wants us to go to that party?" exclaims Jax. "We can't! That's where all of this -A nonsense started. Ever since then, we've been going downhill. I don't want to end up drugged and in a hospital again."

Cassie tuts. "Dude. We have to go. Did you not read the text? -A has kidnapped us before. I'm not surprised if the death threat comes true now."

"We're going," announces Olivia.

"What?!" yells Jax. "Are you insane? We can't go!"

"Well we are!" she continues. "I don't give a crap anymore. It started at Josh's party, and tomorrow, it will end at Josh's party. We are going to end this for once and for all."

* * *

Black Hoodie kicks their feet up on their sofa and presses play on their remote. They sip away on their cola, popcorn in the other hand, smirking as the tape plays on their television. Cassie pushing Olivia to the ground. Jax and Josh throwing punches at one another.

In the corner, Lily Allen's voice hums from the radio.

 _"At first when I see you cry. Yeah it makes me smile. Yeah it makes me smile. At worst I feel bad for a while. But then I just smile. I go ahead and smile."_

* * *

Olivia crosses the street and checks both ways for cars. She steps up onto the path, clutching her handbag close to her body. Along the sidewalk to Radley, Liam casually strolls along with a bag in his gloved hands with Red Coat at his side. "Bye." Olivia sees the word mouth from him. The red cloaked figure waves and dashes across the street.

"Hey!" Olivia yells, running towards him. Liam spots her and instantly turns around. "Liam! Who was that girl?"

"Don't touch me!" he shrieks, slapping her across the arm. Suddenly, one of Radley's nurses jumps from in front of him and holds him tight. "Do not hit the citizens," she says calmly.

"Don't worry. I know him," Olivia explains. "I just wanted to speak with him."

"Okay," the nurse says. "Not for too long. He is on community service." She takes a step back and leans against the brick wall.

"Liam," Olivia whispers. "I came here to speak with you.. You need to tell me who that girl was."

He closes his eyes and faces in the other direction.

"Please. Just tell me," she begs. Gritting her teeth, she gives her final demand. "Please."

He shakes his head.

"Fine," Olivia snaps. She turns to the nurse. "Who was the girl he was just talking with?"

"The one in the red coat?"

"Yes. Her."

"Oh," she says, pondering. "I didn't really see her face.. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Olivia walks away, back down the street.

Back at home, Olivia looks at herself through her mirror. Her ombre wig fits on perfectly and doesn't look too different to her former hairstyle. Down in the basement, she gently opens up the glass case propped on the wall with the key from her mother's dresser. Acting as if one touch could kill her, she slowly picks up the small handgun sitting inside.

* * *

"I appreciate you doing this, but do you seriously have to record it?"

The tripod glimmers in the corner of Savannah's eye. "Of course. Jax, hush hush."

"Whatever," he says, tapping his fingers against the wooden desk. "What does all this mean?" He waves his hand at her computer screen filled with flashing digits and letters.

"Be quiet," she orders. With a swift tug, she yanks the USB connecting from Jax's phone to the computer out of its socket. "Look. Results." She scrolls down with her mouse. To Jax, it's nothing but gibberish. "I will ask you again; what does this mean?"

"GOT IT!" she squeals. Clicking on her mouse, she drags it cross her desk and copies a selection of numbers. "An IP address.." she mutters under her breath. More tapping. More clicking. A minute later, she squeals again. "Oh my goodness. I just found out who your stalker is."

Jax squints as he looks at the screen. "Please tell me this is a joke.." he says. Across the monitor rests an aerial map. A small red dot sits on a tiny square labelled _5 Crescent Lane._

"B-but that's.." he continues.

"Yes," Savannah interrupts him. "That is Josh's address."

"S-so Josh is -A?"

"Probably," she says with a yawn. "There's no other reason why that recent text traced back to his house."

"Well we've got to go tell the police!" Jax says in a panic.

"Hold your horses," pipes Savannah, resting her left hand on his shoulder. "Look."

Suddenly, all the letters and digits vanish from the screen. The map completely disappears and the screen goes black.

"What just happened?"

"Oh my good gravy," she yells, clicking with her mouse. "It's down! The computer won't respond. He must have hacked into it!"

"This is beyond ridiculous," says Jax. "I need to leave right now. Cassie and Olivia are waiting for a ride to his party. We are going straight over there and we are going to confront him."

"B-but-"

He slams the door shut and hastily exits Savannah's house.

* * *

Cassie steps into her living room, hands in her blue jean pockets.

"Dad?"

Mr. Rolland looks up from his newspaper. His mouth stretches into a smile.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you," Cassie says loud and clear. "There's been lots of chaos for the past few months and I just want to come out and say that.. Even without Mom-"

"Forget about Mom," he says in a comforting, soft tone. "Those days are over."

"Okay.." she says. "I'm going to bed now.. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cassie."

She slowly trails up the stairs and locks her bedroom door. She opens up the window, swings her legs out and slides down the tree bark. She opens up the back door to a rusty old red car and jumps onto the seats. Olivia's face beams at her. Jax starts driving immediately.

"You were ten minutes late," says Olivia.

"I know, I know," Cassie mutters. "We won't be late."

They pull up to Jax's house minutes later. All three step out of the car and look through the darkened windows. The entire house is cascaded in black, no brightness except the light in the small porch. The trio step up into the porch and Olivia taps on the door. It instantly pushes about a couple of centimeters.

"It's not locked," she says. They all look at one another and then unwillingly step inside. Straight ahead is a hallway with several closed doors. To the left, a wide frame that leads into the living room. Olivia steps into the living room and jumps back at the sight in front of her. The Black Widow. A phone in her hand, tapping away on the screen. Olivia yanks the gun out of her pocket and points it up.

"Freeze!"

"What the hell?!" Cassie roars. "You have a gun?!"

Black Widow pauses immediately and tilts her head up. She turns around, hands in the air.

"Tell me who you are right now or I'll shoot you," Olivia bites. "Don't dare question me. You've put us through enough crap. Murder on my shoulders or not, there's nothing left to lose for me."

Black Widow stands motionless like a statue. Eerily still like a doll.

"Reveal your face right now!" Olivia yells. "Game over!"

Jax and Cassie stand in horror just behind her. Sweat runs across Olivia's forehead as her finger tips the trigger of the gun. One pull and her life will be changed forever. Black Widow gingerly motions one hand towards the rim of her veil. Her black-gloved fingers grip onto the soft fabric and slowly pull upwards. She drops the veil over her head, full face on display for all three of them.

And together, all three of them gasp.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

One. More. ChApter.

StAy tuned.


	27. UnmAsked: Part 1

_hSet five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six:_**

 **UnmAsked: Part 1**

* * *

The gentle sway of her hair. Piercing bright eyes. Gentle fingers that stroke her temples. A sister. Now no longer a sister. Now a monster.

"Tell me that I am not seeing this," Jax says in a fit of rage. He digs his nails deep into his palms to resist punching her. He takes a deep breath, trying to sooth the broken heart inside him. The rage brews up like a storm deep within. "Tell me that this is some sort of prank. Just tell me something, Evie. Is this a joke?"

Nothing changes in the girl's face. Frozen like a statue. "Not in the slightest." Not even the gun pointing straight at her could affect her in the slightest. Olivia lowers the gun, truly terrified by her lack of emotion.

"How could you do this to me?!" yells Jax. The tears immediately start to pour.

Evie motions her head and squints her eyes. Her eyebrows furrow and her lips quiver. "How dare you..? You have the audacity to ask me why I did this?" She grits her teeth and yells as loud as her voice can possibly go. "Don't you get it?!"

Olivia tilts the tip of the gun back up and Evie pauses. She chuckles. "Go ahead. Shoot me. Your blood will be on my hands and you will be locked up forever."

"Can it, Evie!" snaps Olivia. "We're calling the police and you're going to pay for what you've done to us. _All_ of us."

"Yeah, just like you paid for what he did to me!" She points her finger straight at Jax. "You never went to school. You spoke back to teachers. You were always in fights. Always had the special treatment. You never had to pay. Dad always gave you a slap on the wrist and that was it. You got kicked out of school. Your last hope was to move to this shitty town and start fresh at a new school, but I had to pay the consequences for that too. I had to leave my boyfriend, my friends, everyone I knew and loved for years. There was no art college near Rosewood so that future opportunity was out the window. All of this because of you. Because of you!"

She grins. "But don't worry.. We're going back to Colorado and we're going to live as a happy family like we always used to. I am going to live happily ever after, just like I was destined to. You brought this all upon yourself, Jax. Now it's time for you to face the ultimate consequence."

"You're an idiot, Evie!" Jax yells. "You were no true sister to me!"

"You can blabber on all you want," she continues. "I drove you insane for these past few months. I literally made you go crazy in that Dollhouse. Dad will have no choice but to move back to Colorado. He certainly won't want to stay here with your little stalker on the loose, will he? Listen, Jax. If you don't want to return things to the way they were, if you don't want to follow my rules, I'll gladly kill you and go back home with Dad."

"You're insane," says Olivia. "You're saying this nonsense while I could take your life away with one flick of my finger. Jax, call the cops now!"

"Dialing.." he says, whipping out his phone. Suddenly, Red Coat falls through the doorway and tackles him to the ground. Cassie jumps back in fear and Olivia spins around. Jax struggles under her grasp, blonde hair dangling in his face. "Get up!" Olivia shouts, gun aimed. "Get off him or I'll shoot y-"

Evie shoves her forward. Olivia whips her hand around and smacks Evie with the butt of her gun. Quickly, she gives her one big push and Evie tumbles backwards onto the ground. Olivia retreats into the corner of the room beside the television. Cassie stands beside her and Jax flings Red Coat off of himself. He scrambles along the floor. Red Coat now raises her hands in the air. Slowly, she stands up onto her feet, face turned to the door.

"Turn around!" shrieks Olivia. "Right now!"

With one spine-tingling, hesitant spin, Red Coat turns around and pulls down her hood. She rips the blonde wig off of her head and drops it to the floor.

Her natural strawberry curls bounce down over her shoulders and Savannah says one thing.

"I didn't expect things to play out like this, but the show must go on. _So..._ Good evening, bitches."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

EVIE AND SAVANNAH.

Stay tuned for Part 2.


	28. UnmAsked: Part 2

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Eight:_**

 **UnmAsked: Part 2**

* * *

Olivia's grip on her gun tightens and Savannah gulps at the sight of it. Jax shakes his head in pure disbelief, mouth hanging open. "No.." he mutters. "No. This cannot be happening. First my sister. Now my friend? What the hell is the deal here?"

Olivia raises her voice and slams her foot onto the ground, words shaking. "Go on then! Speak up!"

Savannah laughs, hands drooping in the pockets of her red coat. "Speak up? What shall I talk about? The discussion here is over."

"You know what to talk about," says Jax. "Why did you two do this to us?"

"Was it not clear to you?" Savannah says, twirling her curls with an index finger.

"No. It really wasn't."

"It should have been."

"Well it WASN'T!" yells Jax, storming forward in fury. Olivia grabs onto his shirt and yanks him back. Cassie gasps. Savannah and Evie barely flinch. "Just tell us the truth already!"

Savannah grins, truly in adoration with Jax's frustration. "It's 2016. How else was I supposed to get famous?"

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks.

"Let me explain," Savannah grins. "And please, let me explain with no interruptions or bullets through my head. Got that? Okay.. This generation is so involved with the wrong crowds. They're always up to no good."

"You don't say.." mutters Jax, eyeing her from head to toe.

"I said no interruptions!" she squeals. "Anyway.. You all know of my YouTube channel. Let's not deny it. It is a total flop. Teens these days love all sorts of crazy and deranged shit. Filming the torture of three students and framing it on their enemy was the perfect plan to popularity. Our team needed some sort of computer genius to do all the dirty work, so that was me of course. I'd come out of the ashes with my false evidence and I'd be famous worldwide. I'd be the innocent mayor's daughter who solved the case of a stalking issue.. I'd be an idol. Jax, you were so cute today. You totally thought my computer got hacked! Aww, silly.. I had it programmed to switch off in a specific time range."

"You're deluded," says Jax.

"Not quite," continues Savannah. "We've got Josh tied up in that closet that you were passed out in at his party several months ago. All we have to do now is.. well.. get the blood pouring and pin him as the murderer."

"You are ridiculous," says Olivia. "I have got a gun pointed at you. A _gun!_ How do you expect to-"

The front door slams shut to their left and a shadowy figure races past the doorway. Olivia spins around and watches as the shadow vanishes down the hall. "Who was that?"

"Olivia, go get that person now!" Cassie commands. "It must be a third one!"

"How can I be sure?"

Evie smirks. "Everything is falling apart for us now and we have nothing to lose, so trust me when I say that it _is_ another member of our team."

"Lies," Olivia says.

Savannah shrugs her head. "Alright then.. Stay here and babysit us while our partner finishes off our plans."

"Olivia," says Jax. "Go get that person. I'll stay here with Cassie and make sure they won't escape.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Olivia glares out into the hallway, then back at the snickering duo standing in front of her. Her mind goes blank. Her arm lowers. She grits her teeth as she pulls on the trigger and then she watches as the bullet blast through Evie's leg. Blood splatters across the floorboards and against the wall. She immediately screams in terror, wobbles and tumbles backwards onto the sofa. Savannah gasps, leaning towards her in aid, but not before Olivia sends a bullet through her foot. Sparks flash the room to life and Savannah collapses onto the ground. Both crying in agony, clutching onto their wounds, voices echoing through the room.

"Olivia.." Jax whispers in horror.

"Now they can't escape," she says before sprinting out into the hall. She runs straight ahead towards the closet in the hallway and yanks it open. Inside, Josh leans up against the walls. Black rings under his eyes. Arms badly bruised. Cheeks rosy red and eyes swelling with tears. Duct tape binding his arms together and shutting his mouth. He moans out mumbled words, gibberish to Olivia. After all these months, now he is begging for her mercy. Now he is begging for her saving. They both stare into each other's eyes, no longer in anger. No more hatred. The connection hits them both instantly and they both realize that the past is in the past. Now is the time that they must work together. To her left, a creak purrs.

Josh's muffled voice cries out behind her as she slowly steps forward. Gun pointed straight towards the ajar door. Her free hand reaches out and pushes it open. There it is. Josh's bedroom. The place where it all began. The bed in the corner of the room where they first showed their love. Olivia slowly steps through the door frame, heart pulsing in her chest. Silently hyperventilating in quiet but rapid breaths. Hand getting sticky from its hard grasp on the gun. She points to the right. Nothing but a powered on lamp sitting on a dresser. She points over to the bed, specifically down on the shadow emerging from beneath it. The outline of black fabric stands out in the darkness.

She walks into the room fully and slowly hunkers down near the bed. "Get out!" she yells, gun aimed on the fabric. She grabs onto it, pulls it at full force and wobbles as it comes out loosely. Clenching nothing but a mere black hoodie, she drops it to the ground in confusion. The footstep creaks behind her and there's no time to react. May it be a fist, a foot or an object, _something_ whacks her straight across the head and face first onto the ground. The pain rockets through her skull and she rolls across her stomach and onto her back. Shaking arm stretches up and points the gun.

Black Hoodie towers over her, knife wielded in one of their gloved hands, face covered in a plain black mask. The knife shimmers as it slams down. Olivia dodges and rolls to the right, the knife lodging straight into the floorboards. Olivia's trembling fingers pull on the trigger of her gun aimlessly. The bullet blasts through the lamp in the corner and the room drowns into darkness, still enough light to see the attacker.

Black Hoodie swipes the gun straight from her hand and presses it down on her forehead.

"Please.." Olivia sobs. "Please don't do this.. What did I ever do to you..?"

From beneath the mask, warm breath blows out and tickles Olivia's skin, and out comes a low but raging voice.

 _"Oh. What did you to me?!"_

Olivia completely freezes on the floor, chills going up her spine as that voice echoes in her head. A voice she can so easily recognize from a mile away. Black Hoodie rips the mask off themselves and pulls their hood down, face filling with a wicked smile.

 _"Put the pieces together, Olivia. There's a reason why it all ends here in this room, the very room where it all started. There's nothing quite better than murdering while full of nostalgia."_

Olivia gulps as the gun digs further into her skin. Sweat building across her forehead, she chokes out what she believes could be her final words.

"Naomi.. P-please d-don't do this.."

Naomi gets down on her knees and whispers into her ear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

Hopeless, Olivia replies instantly with a sudden burst of fierceness. So sudden like her thought-process has completely flipped. "Even if I did, your twisted, corrupted little mind would be too thick to even consider my reason. So go ahead! Do it! I am _sick_ of this. I am _done_ with this! Shoot me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

NAOMI.

Just a few more chapters until the story ends, but just ONE MORE until every answer is solved.

In the very next chapter, EVERYTHING will be revealed.

Naomi, Evie and Savannah. Next chapter, find out how it all began.


	29. UnmAsked: Part 3

_Set five years after the mystery of -A was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new -A_

 _ **~ C For Corruption ~**_

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Nine:_**

 **UnmAsked: Part 3**

* * *

The pressure of the gun deepens in Olivia's temple. She grits her teeth, sweat dribbling across her as Naomi's wide smile fills her face. "I'm not going to kill you," she whispers. "I'm going to let you go home." The tip of the barrel lifts from Olivia's skin and she breathes heavily. Naomi slides it into her pocket. "You are going to go home and you are going to forget that all of this happened."

"But-"

Naomi whips the gun back out and points it. "Listen to me! I am letting you go free. You have paid for what you have done already. It's time to put this in the past. You rat any of us out to the police and I will gun you down the moment I find you, and I'll unleash the final secret that will destroy Jax forever."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks.

"Well..." Naomi says. "Let's just say that Evie helped me out on that one."

* * *

Her shadow casts across the bright lawn in the shining light of the party through the windows. Naomi vanishes into the darkness around the side of the house and jumps into the bushes. She ducks her head down until the chattering of teenagers nearby settles down. Slowly she stands up and peeks through the window and stares at Josh and Olivia kissing.

"I knew it.." she mutters to herself with rage, shuffling around in her pocket for her phone. "Cheating on me again, that little twerp.. Caught red handed.." After several minutes of recording, she presses stop and marches out onto the lawn in victory, cheering herself on inside her head.

"Hello?"

She comes to an abrupt pause in front of a smiling girl. "Do you happen to know a guy called Jax?" Evie asks. "He's my brother. I saw him through the window in my living room. I think he crept out his window. I followed his car here to figure out what he was up to. Do you know where he is?"

"Uh, no.." Naomi responds. "I don't even know who he is."

"Are you sure?" Evie asks in desperation. "I saw him with a blonde and some girl with ombre hair.. She kind of-"

"Wait," Naomi exclaims. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because I just.." Naomi stutters on her words, looking down at her phone screen and the girl with ombre hair on it. "Hmm.. We have lots to discuss."

* * *

"I told her everything, Olivia," Naomi says. "She told me everything too. Everything about Jax. How she was furious with him. Angry that he got kicked out of school. Mad that she had to come to Rosewood and leave everything behind because of him. How could I not have felt sympathetic?"

"So you sympathized with her enough to torture us?"

"Oh shut up!" shouts Naomi. "It wasn't just that! It was a group effort!"

* * *

Several knocks bang on the slick red door. Feet tap across the floorboards and the locks click open. The door swings open and Naomi stands like a model in the porch with a giddy smile.

"Oh, hi Naomi," says Savannah. "What are you doing here?"

Naomi welcomes herself inside and steps into the house. "I just want to speak with you for a few minutes.."

* * *

"The mayor of Rosewood is fruity enough," explains Naomi. "I knew his daughter had to be just as fruity."

"So you brainwashed her," says Olivia.

"Shut up, you bitch!" exclaims Naomi, hand shaking with a fierce grip on the gun. "It worked so well and you should be proud of me for being able to pull all this off. I promised Savannah fame and we're going to get fame!"

"No, you are not," Olivia sighs. "You are a coward. You are a pig. You are a psychopath. You'll never get away with this."

Suddenly, Naomi squints her eyes and puckers her lips. "What did you just say to me..?" Olivia falls silent and Naomi screams. "Answer the question! What the hell did you just say to me?"

Olivia lunges forward towards Naomi's leg. Naomi kicks her at full force and Olivia flies back and clashes on the floor. She holds onto her forehead as the pain throbs. "That's it.." mutters Naomi, fingers trembling. She lifts the gun, aims and pulls back on the trigger. A flash darts across the room and Naomi wobbles over. The bullet whizzes over Olivia's head and lodges into the ground. Cassie towers over Naomi and snatches the gun straight from her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi asks. With no hesitation, Cassie shoots her through the forehead. Blood sprays against the cream walls and Olivia gasps. She clutches her hand over her mouth and watches as Naomi's lifeless body slumps down, head resting on the floor. Olivia reaches out her hand while breathing in and out rapidly, terror flowing through her veins. Cassie takes her by the hand, lifts her up several feet and then shoves her back down onto the ground.

Olivia lands with a thud and her left shoulder aches. "What is wrong with you?" Olivia cries. "Y-you.. just shot.."

Cassie grins. "She promised me that I could finish off the job. I never knew she had any intentions of letting you leave this house alive."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asks, sticking her hand back up again. Cassie grips onto her hand fiercely, drags her up like a rag doll and then pushes her back down again. "Cassie.." Olivia says slowly, staring deep into her eyes. The realization dawns on her as Cassie slowly points up the gun. This is not the Cassie she knows. This is not the Cassie she once knew. But it is her. From head to toe, it's the Cassie she always spoke to. Olivia's heart sinks in her chest. The pain sizzles through her head and she tries to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Tries to hold back the harsh sobs trying to break out from her mouth.

"Get up," Cassie demands. Olivia barely flinches and Cassie gets louder. "I said get up!"

"Cassie, what is wrong?" Olivia asks as she rises to her feet. With one swift kick, Cassie lands a hit on her right calf and Olivia tumbles back down to the ground. Cassie giggles. "Come on. Get back up again or I'll blow your head off."

"Cassie.."

"No, Olivia. Listen to what I say. Get back up now."

"Just please-"

"Get up!"

"Cassie, listen!" Olivia yells, followed by Cassie screaming.

"I am -A, Olivia! There, I said it! Now get up off the floor!" She presses her finger back on the trigger of the gun and Olivia rolls across the floor. The bullet shoots past her and she jumps up to her feet. "Woah, hold on!"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," Cassie snaps. She fires another bullet and Olivia leaps through the air. She slams onto the ground face first and Cassie's boot presses down onto her head. "Stay still," Cassie whispers. "I don't want your insides to go all over the place." Olivia's hands reach out and clutch onto her legs. She drags her down and Cassie quickly fires yet another bullet, missing completely. Olivia climbs up onto her and grips onto her gun. The two girls struggle for a brief moment, cursing and squealing. Cassie breaks free from Olivia's grasp and smacks her across the face with the tip of the gun. With all her might, she flings Olivia from her and rises to her feet.

"You're a rough one, aren't you?"

"Cassie, why did you do this to me?" Olivia wails, rubbing her stinging cheek. " _How_ could you do this to me?"

Cassie lifts the gun up and aims straight for Olivia's heart. "It took time, but Naomi eventually told me some sense."

* * *

Her fingernail digs under the seal and clicks open the can of soda. Cassie kicks her feet up onto the end of the sofa and looks at her reflection in the window, her face painted across the full moon in the star speckled night sky. Her fingers tap on the remote, flicking between each station. A quiet, cozy night. Father away at work. The whole house to herself.. Except Barb who rests under the plastic coral inside his tank over on the shelf.

She lifts up the can, pressing it against her lips, feeling the rush of the cola as it bubbles down her throat. Then goes the ringtone. She shuffles for her phone under the pillows beside her and eventually pulls it from the litter. Across the screen, the words read much louder than they are and her heart beats fast in her chest.

 **Aww. Why aren't you cuddling up with Seth anymore? Is he still inside the closet? Don't worry, tomorrow morning I'll help him get out. I see and hear all, bitch.**

 **-A**

Panicked, Cassie jumps up to her feet. She feels thousands of eyes staring at her. All faces looking at her. She spins around in a frenzy, eyeing out every single inch of the living room. Every little crevice. She knows their there, whoever it is. She knows they're watching.

"Please!" she yells at the top of her lungs. "Please! I know you can hear me! Do not do anything to him! Don't tell anyone what he told me!"

Silence, interrupted by her buzzing ringtone again.

 **I hear that Rosewood High hates gays. Let's sit back, relax, and watch them beat the crap out of him! I'm just doing him a favor.**

 **-A**

"Stop it!" Cassie continues to yell. "Just stop! I'm sick of your shit! I'm sick of it all! The messages. The doll you sent me in the mail. The secrets. Don't do anything to Seth! Just tell me who you are already, god dammit! I'll do anything!"

Silence. But this time, Cassie doesn't get another text. Not another response.. Except now, a figure looms in through the doorway. Cassie gasps and jumps back several feet away. "Don't hurt me. Please."

"I'm not here to hurt you," says Naomi, pulling down her black hood. "It's time to come clean to you, Cassie. I won't share Seth's secret on one condition."

"Naomi..?" Cassie whispers. "Y-you're..."

"Yes," she responds. "I am indeed. I am -A."

* * *

"You don't get it, do you?!" Cassie bites. "Naomi spoke so much sense. We stopped being friends back then, Olivia. You made me so fricken mad on that night of the Halloween dance. I couldn't believe you were dating my ex.. Naomi was there for me. She comforted me. She spoke logic, something that you brain-deads lack! Maybe I felt for her so much because she was betrayed by Josh too."

"What do you mean?"

"Josh cheated on Naomi with you at his party. It was in this very room."

"Oh my god.." Olivia mutters. "Don't tell me that it was all because of that.."

"We've been sending him the messages too," says Cassie. "Bringing him to our Dollhouse would have been too obvious."

"You are insane!" yells Olivia. "You were such great friends with Naomi but now you just shot her!"

"Who cares?" asks Cassie casually. "It was a great sacrifice. I couldn't let her kill you. She promised I could kill you." Olivia's eyes focus down to the tip of the gun pointed at her. Before she gets to see a bullet coming straight at her, she sprints forward and jumps at Cassie. They both stumble backwards. Olivia digs her nails into her cheeks and tugs at her flesh. Cassie slaps her straight across the face and Olivia falls back. Clearly exposed, Cassie charges at her. She forces her into the wall, teeth gritting together.

Olivia grips onto her wrist and directs her hand around, gun pointing straight into Cassie's own face. They both struggle against each other, each trying to overpower the other. "Don't make me do this.." says Olivia, finger wrapping around the trigger. Frustrated, Cassie lets go of the gun and Olivia wobbles from the sudden lack of force. Cassie wraps her arm around Olivia's neck and pulls up as hard as she can. Olivia smacks Cassie in the eye with the butt of her gun. Cassie's grasp loosens and Olivia runs straight for the door. She slams it behind her and dashes down the hallway with no delay. She breezes past Josh who mumbles in the duct tape for her help, to which she mutters "sorry."

She glides into the living room to see Evie and Savannah passed out on the ground, blood oozing from their wounds. Sitting on the sofa, Jax lies there unconscious with a bruise across his temple. Olivia cries his name and runs over, shaking him like mad. It's easy for her to tell what happened. Cassie must have hit him with something. "Jax.. Jax, please, wake up."

Tears streaming down her face, she steps back. Gun gripped tight in her hand. She has no reason to cry. No reason to run. No reason to hide. This is it. All these months of torture, living in fear, each and every minute feeling that someone is breathing on her neck. It must come to an end. Feeling empowered, Olivia spins around and marches out into the hall.

"Olivia.." Jax mumbles from back inside the living room. She looks in, watching as his eyes slowly peer open. "Wait there," Olivia orders. "Don't move a muscle." Up ahead, Josh's bedroom door creaks open. The blonde hair shines inside and Olivia fires her bullet. Cassie jumps out of the way and the door slams shut. Oliva sprints ahead, firing bullets through the wooden door like a mad woman. She kicks it open and storms inside. Cassie screams like a beast as she jumps out from behind the door. Olivia spins around, and with one flick of her wrist, smacks Cassie in the face. She fires a bullet and misses, giving Cassie the brief second to attack. She latches onto her small tuffs of hair sprouting from her bald head and drags her across the room.

"Give me the gun now or I'll leave you completely bald again!" Cassie shrieks. "That's right," she continues, reaching for Olivia's gun. "I shaved your head while you were sleeping."

Olivia's arm swings up and she fires the gun again. Cassie grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall. They both struggle to break free from one another. "Naomi may have been the Pumpkin Man to attack you in the maze, but I sure was the one to almost bury you alive in the graveyard!"

Furious, Olivia kicks her straight in the gut. She lifts up her gun, ready to fire, but Cassie smacks it out of her hand immediately. It bounces across the floor and comes to a stop several meters out of reach. They both grab one another's hair, ripping and pulling as hard as they can. Olivia's barely able to glance up as the pain shoots through her and she makes out the shining window across the room. Dragging Cassie, she sprints as fast as she can, both screaming in agony, and together they both slam each other's heads straight through the window. The glass shatters and they both slump down onto the floor breathing heavily, free of each other.

Olivia reaches for her gun and manages to pick it up. As she turns to point it at Cassie, she catches her falling out the door. She sends another bullet out and it spirals into the door frame. "Get.. back here.." Olivia cries out, crawling across the floor on all fours. One more shot is all she needs. One more to end it all. Friend or not, she needs to end this. Olivia manages to get onto her feet, head aching like crazy, and she falls out into the door. Up ahead, she sees Cassie standing in the hall. No clear look at her face, just the blackened silhouette. Olivia fires the gun immediately and the figure collapses to the floor. A masculine scream.

Horrified, Olivia notices the ajar door to the kitchen, Cassie shuffling through the drawers inside for a knife. She points the gun, fires and the bullet blasts through her stomach. She falls over, smacks her head against the marble counter and drops on the ground. Cassie Rolland - finally dead.

Olivia's gaze turns back to the body up ahead. Tension building inside her muscles, the shock and truth dawning across her as she crawls forward. The realization of what she has just done. The cold, dying face of Jax, clinging onto his fresh bullet wound in his chest.

" _NO!"_ Olivia screams, collapsing over his body. "Jax, no! No! No!"

"O-liv-i-aaaa.." he groans, eyelids slowly lowering.

"No!" she sobs. "Don't you dare leave me! Don't do this, Jax! Don't close your eyes! Please!"

His shirt soaks up his blood like a sponge. His face glows white. And against her wishful demands, Jax closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

._.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

WAT

Oh my god. I don't even know what to say... So, hello guys.. Welcome to the next chapter. *Nervous laughter.* Um, yeah, so about that..

Waffle0 is going to hate me so hard xD

So, yeah. That's what I've been planning for months. That's what I have been scared to write and post all this time. Cassie is -A.. Oh my lord. What do I even have to say?! Next chapter will be the final chapter, then a quick epilogue will come shortly after just to wrap everything up. Uhhh, leave a review if you would like? LOL. I really want to hear your thoughts on this. I can understand if you hate this, I COMPLETELY understand. I basically destroyed everything. Out of our three main characters, one is dead, one is traumatized and one of them is -A.. Yup. I'm the happy ending sort of person, but I wanted this story to be bittersweet.

In real life if there really was a kidnapper torturing these teenagers, it wouldn't end very happily.

So... did you expect any of that? I don't even know what to say right now. I'm kind of in shock that I'm about to publish this to you all. Lmao.

Stay tuned for the FINAL chapter...


End file.
